Hidden Memories 2
by gumilady
Summary: En Hidden memories 1, Rachel no deja ningún secreto sin contar, pero Quinn sigue siendo un misterio. Algunas veces en nuestra vida para continuar, hay que escavar profundo en nuestro pasado y tratar de arreglarlo.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

Inicio intenso pero necesario

 **Capítulo 1**

Mi ritmo cardíaco me indica que simplemente debo alejarme. Les me ha recordado más de una vez que no es de mi incumbencia. Sin embargo, no tiene la menor idea de lo difícil que es para mí quedarme de brazos cruzados y no permitir que sea de mi incumbencia. Es por eso que, en este momento, este hijo de puta es mi prioridad número uno.

Deslizo mis manos dentro de los bolsillos de mis jeans y espero con todas mis fuerzas poder mantenerlas allí. Me encuentro de pie detrás del sofá, con la mirada sobre él. No sé cuánto tiempo le tomará notar que estoy aquí. Tomando en cuenta el agarre que mantiene sobre la chica que tiene a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, dudo que lo note durante un rato. Me mantengo detrás de ellos durante varios minutos mientras la fiesta continúa a nuestro alrededor, todos completamente inconscientes de que estoy a un paso de volverme completamente loca. Sacaría mi teléfono para así poder tener evidencia, pero no podría hacerle eso a Les. No necesita una imagen como esa.

—Oye —digo finalmente, incapaz de mantenerme en silencio ni un segundo más. Si lo veo palmear el seno de esta chica una vez más, sin siquiera un poco de respeto hacia la relación que mantiene con Les, le arrancaré la maldita cabeza.

Brody separa su boca de la boca de la chica e inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, mirándome con ojos vidriosos. Puedo ver como el miedo lo arropa al darse cuenta que la última persona que pensó que estaría aquí esta noche, en realidad sí apareció.

—Quinn —dice, empujando a la chica de sus piernas. Lucha un poco para levantarse, pero apenas puede mantenerse derecho. Me mira suplicante, señalando a la chica, quién ahora se encuentra ajustando la falda que apenas le cubre algo—. Esto no… no es lo que parece.

Deslizo mis manos fuera de mis bolsillos traseros y cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho. Ahora mi puño se encuentra mucho más cerca de él, y no puedo evitar tensarlo, sabiendo lo bien que se sentirá al golpearlo en la cara.

Miro hacia el piso y respiro hondo. Lo hago de nuevo. Y una vez más, sólo cómo demostración, ya que en verdad disfruto viéndolo retorcerse. Sacudo la cabeza y vuelvo mi mirada hacia él. —Dame tu teléfono.

La confusión en su rostro sería cómica si no me encontrara tan enojada. Se ríe e intenta retroceder un paso, pero choca contra la mesita del centro. Se agarra al presionar una mano contra el vidrio, y vuelve a enderezarse. —Consigue tu propio jodido teléfono —murmura. No vuelve a mirarme mientras maniobra para pasar alrededor de la mesita. Con calma, rodeo el sofá y lo intercepto, estirando mi mano en su dirección.

—Dame tu teléfono, Brody. Ahora.

Con respecto al tamaño, no tengo mucha ventaja, sin embargo, definitivamente tengo ventaja si tomas en consideración mi rabia, y Brody puede ver eso claramente. Da un paso atrás, lo cual probablemente no es demasiado inteligente considerando que está retrocediendo, acorralándose a sí mismo en dirección a la esquina de la sala. Manosea sus bolsillos y finalmente saca el teléfono.

—¿Para qué demonios quieres mi teléfono? —dice. Lo tomo de sus manos y marco el número de Les sin apretar el botón de llamar. Se lo devuelvo.

—Llámala. Dile lo bastardo que eres y termina la relación.

Brody baja la mirada hacia su teléfono, luego me mira de nuevo. —Jódete —escupe.

Inhalo profundo para calmarme, luego tuerzo mi cuello y hago sonar mi mandíbula. Cuando eso no ayuda a apaciguar mi urgencia de hacerlo sangrar, me lanzo hacia adelante y lo tomo por el cuello de su camiseta, luego lo empujo con fuerza contra la pared, atrapando su cuello con mi antebrazo. Me recuerdo a mí misma que si le pateo el trasero antes de que haga la llamada, la calma que estuve conteniendo durante los últimos diez minutos, habrá sido en vano.

Mis dientes se encuentran apretados, mi mandíbula tensa, y mi pulso golpea en mi cabeza. Nunca antes había odiado tanto a alguien como en este momento. La intensidad de lo que desearía poder hacerle me asusta incluso a mí.

Lo miro fijamente a los ojos y le hago saber cómo van a ser los siguientes minutos—: Brody —digo entre dientes—, a menos que en este momento quieras que te haga lo que en verdad tengo ganas de hacerte, llevarás el teléfono hasta tú oreja, llamarás a mi hermana, y terminarás con ella. Luego colgarás el teléfono y nunca más le hablarás otra vez. —Presiono su cuello con más fuerza, tomando nota del hecho de que su rostro ahora se encuentra más rojo que su camisa, debido a la falta de oxígeno.

—Está bien —refunfuña, intentando liberarse del agarre que tengo sobre él. Espero hasta que mira el teléfono y presiona llamar, para relajar mi brazo y soltar su camisa. Lleva el teléfono hasta su oreja y no deja de mirarme mientras ambos nos quedamos ahí de pie esperando a que Les conteste.

Sé lo que esto le causará, pero ella no tiene idea de lo que le hace a sus espaldas. No importa cuántas veces lo escuche de parte de otros, siempre de alguna manera, él se las arregla para escurrirse de nuevo en su vida.

Esta vez no. No si tengo algún control en el asunto. Ya no me sentaré a observar y permitir que continúe haciéndole esto a mi hermana.

—Hola —dice al teléfono. Intenta apartarse de mí para hablar con ella, pero empujo su hombro de vuelta contra la pared. Hace una mueca de dolor.

—No, nena —dice con nerviosismo—. Estoy en la casa de Elliot. —Hay una larga pausa mientras la escucha hablar—. Sé que fue eso lo que te dije, pero mentí. Es por eso que llamo. Les, yo… creo que necesitamos algo de espacio.

Sacudo la cabeza, dejándole saber que tiene que hacer una ruptura absoluta. Lo que busco no es que le dé espacio. Lo que quiero es que le dé libertad permanente a mi hermana.

Brody rueda los ojos y me muestra el dedo medio con su mano libre. —Quiero terminar contigo —dice sin emoción. Le permite hablar mientras se mantiene en silencio. El hecho de que no muestra ningún tipo de pena o culpa demuestra lo idiota insensible que es. Mis manos tiemblan y mi pecho se aprieta, sabiendo exactamente lo que eso le está provocando a Les en este momento. Me odio a mí misma por forzar a que esto sucediera, pero Les se merece algo mejor, incluso aunque ella misma no lo crea.

—Voy a colgar —le dice.

Lanzo su cabeza contra la pared y lo obligo a mirarme. —Discúlpate con ella —digo en voz baja, sin querer que ella me oiga del otro lado. Brody cierra los ojos y suspira, luego agacha la cabeza.

—Lo lamento, Lesslie. Ya no quiero continuar con esto. —Retira el teléfono de su oreja y termina la llamada abruptamente. Mira la pantalla fijamente durante algunos segundos—. Espero que estés feliz —dice, mirándome—. Porque acabas de romperle el corazón a tu hermana.

Eso es lo último que Brody me dice. Mi puño se junta con su mandíbula dos veces antes de que caiga contra el piso. Sacudo mi mano, me alejo de él y me dirijo hacia la salida. Antes de llegar a mi auto, mi teléfono comienza a vibrar en mi bolsillo. Lo saco y ni siquiera miro la pantalla antes de contestar.

—Hola —digo, intentando calmar la ferviente ira en mi voz cuando la escucho llorar al otro lado del teléfono—. Voy en camino, Les. Todo estará bien, voy en camino.

* * *

Ha pasado todo un día desde que Brody hizo esa llamada, pero aún me siento culpable, así que le añado otros tres kilómetros a mi rutina de trote, como castigo autoimpuesto. Ver a Les tan rota como estuvo anoche no era algo que había esperado. Ahora me doy cuenta de que haberle hecho llamarla de esa manera probablemente no fue la mejor forma de lidiar con las cosas, pero no hay forma de que pueda quedarme sentada como si nada y le permita tratarla así.

Lo más inesperado sobre la reacción de Les fue que su rabia no iba dirigida solamente en dirección a Brody. Era como si se encontraba molesta con toda la población masculina. Seguía refiriéndose a los hombres como "bastardos enfermos" caminando en su habitación de lado a lado, mientras yo sólo me senté allí viéndola desahogarse. Finalmente, se derrumbó, gateó hacia la cama y lloró hasta quedarse dormida. Me quedé allí despierta, sabiendo que tenía algo de responsabilidad en su dolor. Me quedé en su habitación toda la noche, en parte para cerciorarme de que estuviese bien, pero principalmente porque no quería que levantara el teléfono y llamara a Brody en un momento de desesperación.

Aunque es mucho más fuerte de lo que creía. No intentó llamarlo ayer, y hoy tampoco ha hecho ningún intento. Anoche no logró dormir mucho, así que antes del almuerzo subió a su habitación para tomar una siesta. Sin embargo, me he detenido varias veces afuera de su puerta sólo para cerciorarme de que no estuviese al teléfono. Así que estoy segura de que no ha hecho ningún intento por llamarlo. Al menos mientras estuve en la casa. De hecho, estoy bastante segura que la insensible llamada que él le hizo anoche, era exactamente lo que necesitaba para finalmente verlo por quien es en verdad.

Me quito los zapatos en la puerta y camino hasta la cocina para rellenar mi agua. Es sábado en la noche, y normalmente saldría por ahí con Santana, pero ya le envié un mensaje diciéndole que no iba a salir esta noche. Les me hizo prometerle que me quedaría hoy con ella porque no quería tener que salir y arriesgarse a ver a Brody. Corro por las escaleras, me quito la franela y empujo la puerta del baño para abrirla. Enciendo el agua, luego camino por el pasillo y toco la puerta de su habitación. —Voy a tomar una ducha rápida, ¿ordenas la pizza?

Me apoyo con una mano en su puerta y me quito los calcetines. Me giro y los lanzo al baño, luego vuelvo a tocar en su puerta. —¡Les!

Cuando no me responde, suspiro y miro hacia el techo. Si está hablando por teléfono con él, me enojaré. Pero si está hablando con él, probablemente significa que le está contando que la ruptura fue toda mi culpa, y ella será la que estará enojada. Seco mis palmas con mis shorts y abro la puerta de su habitación, preparándome para otro acalorado discurso sobre que tengo que preocuparme por mis propios asuntos.

* * *

Después de entrar a su cuarto, veo a Les sobre su cama, e inmediatamente regreso a cuando era niña. De vuelta al momento que me cambió para siempre. Que cambió todo de mí. Todo sobre el mundo que me rodeaba. Mi mundo pasó de ser un lugar lleno de colores vibrantes a ser de un gris seco y sin vida. El cielo, la hierba, los árboles… todas las cosas que alguna vez fueron hermosas, se encontraban desnudas de todo su esplendor en el momento en que me di cuenta que era responsable de la desaparición de nuestra mejor amiga, Hope.

Nunca volví a ver a la gente de la misma forma. Nunca vi a la naturaleza igual. Nunca miré mi futuro de la misma manera. Todo pasó de tener un significado, un propósito, y una razón, a ser simplemente una versión de segunda mano sobre lo que la vida se suponía que debía ser. Mi mundo una vez efervescente, de pronto se tornó borroso y gris, como una fotocopia sin color.

Justo como los ojos de Les.

No son los suyos. Están abiertos. Me miran directamente desde su posición en la cama.

Pero no son los suyos.

El color en sus ojos ya no está. Esta chica es una gris fotocopia sin color de mi hermana.

Mi Les.

No puedo moverme. Espero a que parpadee, que se ría, que revele el retorcido truco de esa enferma y jodida broma que me está jugando en este momento. Espero a que mi corazón comience a latir de nuevo, a que mis pulmones comiencen a funcionar otra vez. Espero a que el control de mi cuerpo regrese a mí porque no sé quién tiene el control de él en este momento. Yo, maldita sea, no soy la que lo tiene. Espero y espero, y me pregunto cuánto tiempo puede seguir con esto. ¿Cuánto tiempo las personas pueden mantener sus ojos abiertos de esa manera? ¿Cuánto tiempo la gente puede dejar de respirar antes de que su cuerpo se remueva en desesperada necesidad de jadear por aire?

¿Cuánto maldito tiempo antes de que haga algo para ayudarla?

Mis manos tocan su rostro, toman sus hombros, sacuden su cuerpo hasta que se encuentra en mis brazos y la jalo hasta mis piernas. La botella vacía de pastillas cae de su mano y aterriza sobre el piso, pero me rehúso a mirarla. Sus ojos aún se encuentran sin vida y ya no me está mirando, ya que la cabeza en mis manos se va para atrás cada vez que intento levantarla.

No reacciona cuando grito su nombre, y no reacciona cuando la cacheteo, ni reacciona cuando comienzo a llorar.

No hace ni una jodida cosa.

Ni siquiera me dice que todo estará bien cuando cada partícula de lo que sea que queda dentro de mi pecho, es propulsado fuera de mí al momento en que me doy cuenta que la mejor parte de mí, está muerta.

* * *

Hola chicas, regreso con la segunda parte de Hidden Memories, que será contada totalmente desde el punto de vista de Quinn, lo que nos hará entender mas su personaje y descubrir la razón de sus acciones.

Este fic contara con 38 capítulos, pero no son largos (algunos si)

Saludos


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

 **Capítulo 2**

—¿Vas a buscar su camisa rosa y los pantalones plisados negros? —pregunta mi madre. Mantiene los ojos fijos en los papeles frente a ella. El hombre de la funeraria llega a través de la mesa y apunta a un lugar en el formulario.

—Sólo unas cuantas páginas más, Judy —dice. Mi madre firma mecánicamente las formas, sin dudarlo. Está tratando de mantener la calma hasta que se vayan, pero sé que en cuanto salgan por la puerta se va a romper de nuevo. Sólo han pasado cuarenta y ocho horas, pero puedo decir únicamente con mirarla que está a punto de experimentar todo de nuevo.

Se podría pensar que una persona sólo puede morir una vez. Que sólo es posible encontrar el cuerpo sin vida de tu hermana una vez. Que sólo tendrías que ver la reacción de tu madre una vez, después de enterarse que su otra hija está muerta.

 _Una vez, está muy lejos de la realidad._

 _Sucede repetidamente._

Cada vez que cierro los ojos, veo los ojos de Les. Cada vez que mi madre me mira, está viéndome decirle que su hija ha muerto por segunda vez. Por tercera vez. Por milésima vez. Cada vez que respiro, pestañeo o hablo, experimento su muerte de nuevo. No me siento aquí y me pregunto cuándo voy a asimilar el hecho de que ella ha muerto. Y me pregunto si voy a dejar de verla morir.

—Quinn, necesitan ropa para ella —repite mi madre al darse cuenta que no me he movido—. Ve a su habitación y trae la camisa de mangas largas color rosa. Es su favorita, hubiera querido usarla.

Mamá sabe que no quiero entrar en el dormitorio de Les más de lo que ella quiere hacerlo. Empujo la silla de la mesa y levanto la cabeza. —Les ha muerto —murmuro para mis adentros—. No le importa una mierda lo que lleva puesto.

Me detengo junto a su puerta, sabiendo que tendré que verla morir de nuevo en el momento en que la abra. No he estado aquí desde que la encontré y realmente no tenía ninguna intención de volver.

Entro y cierro la puerta detrás de mí. Luego me dirijo hacia su armario, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no pensar en ello.

 _Camisa rosa._

 _No pienses en ella._

 _Mangas largas._

 _No pienses en qué harías cualquier cosa por volver a la noche del sábado._

 _Pantalón negro plisado._

 _No pienses en lo mucho que te odias ahora mismo por decepcionarla._

Pero lo hago. Pienso en ello y una vez más me vuelvo vulnerable y enfadada. Agarro un puñado de las camisas que cuelgan en el armario y las arranco tan duro como puedo de sus perchas, hasta que caen al suelo. Agarro el marco superior de la puerta y cierro los ojos con fuerza, escuchando el sonido de las perchas, ahora vacías, balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás. Trato de concentrarme en el hecho de que estoy aquí para tomar dos cosas e irme, pero no me puedo mover. No puedo dejar de repetir el momento en que entré en la habitación y la encontré.

Caigo de rodillas en el suelo, miro a su cama y la veo morir una vez más.

Me siento atrás contra la puerta del armario y cierro los ojos, permaneciendo en esa posición durante todo el tiempo que me lleva darme cuenta que no quiero estar aquí. Me doy la vuelta y hurgo entre las camisas que ahora están en el suelo hasta encontrar la de color de rosa de mangas largas. Miro hacia los pantalones que cuelgan de sus perchas y agarro un par de plisados negros. Los lanzo a un lado y empiezo a pararme, pero inmediatamente vuelvo a sentarme cuando veo un grueso cuaderno forrado en cuero, en el estante inferior del armario.

Lo agarro y lo pongo en mi regazo. Luego me inclino hacia atrás contra la pared y fijo la vista en la cubierta. He visto este cuaderno antes. Fue un regalo de papá, hace unos tres años, pero Les me dijo que nunca lo usaría porque sabía que ese cuaderno era una petición hecha por su terapeuta. Les odiaba la terapia, y nunca estuve muy segura de por qué mamá la animó a ir. Las dos fuimos por un tiempo, luego de que mamá y papá se separaran, pero dejé de asistir a las sesiones. A mamá no parecía importarle que no fuera, pero Les continuó con las sesiones semanales hasta hace dos días… Cuando sus acciones dejaron en claro que la terapia no era exactamente de ayuda.

Abro el cuaderno en la primera página y no me sorprende que esté blanco. Me pregunto si hubiera hecho alguna diferencia para ella haberlo utilizado, como el terapeuta quería.

Lo dudo. No sé lo que podría haber salvado a Les de sí misma. Ciertamente no un lápiz y un papel.

Quito el lapicero de la encuadernación en espiral, y presiono la punta en el papel para empezar a escribir una carta. Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy escribiéndole a ella. No sé si está en algún lugar donde pueda verme ahora mismo, o si está en algún lugar en absoluto, pero en caso de que pueda ver esto… quiero que sepa cómo su decisión egoísta me afectó. Lo desesperanzada que me dejó. Literalmente sin esperanza. Y completamente sola. Y tan increíblemente arrepentida.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

 **Capítulo 3**

 _Les:_

 _Dejaste tus jeans en medio de la habitación. Parece que acabas de quitártelos. Es extraño. ¿Por qué dejarías tus jeans en el suelo, si sabías lo que estabas a punto de hacer? ¿No podrías, al menos, haberlos tirado en el cesto? ¿No pensaste en lo que sucedería después de que te encontrara, y en cómo alguien eventualmente tendría que recoger tus jeans y hacer algo con ellos? Bueno, no voy a recogerlos. Y no voy a colgar todas tus camisas de nuevo._

 _Como sea. Estoy en tu armario. En el suelo. No sé realmente lo que quiero decirte ahora, o lo que quiero preguntarte. Por supuesto, la única pregunta en la mente de todos los demás en este momento es: "¿Por qué lo hizo?" Pero no voy a preguntarte por qué lo hiciste por dos razones:_

 _1) No puedes contestarme. Estás muerta._

 _2) No sé si realmente me importa por qué lo hiciste. No hay nada acerca de tu vida que te daría una buena razón para hacer lo que hiciste. Y probablemente, lo sabrías si pudieras ver a mamá justo ahora. Está completamente devastada._

 _¿Sabes? Nunca supe lo que significaba estar devastada en realidad. Pensé que estábamos devastadas después de perder a Hope. Lo que pasó con ella fue, sin duda, trágico para nosotras, pero la forma en que nos sentimos no era nada comparado con lo que le has hecho sentir a mamá. Está tan increíblemente devastada que le da a la palabra un nuevo significado. Me gustaría que el uso de la palabra pudiera restringirse a situaciones como ésta. Es absurdo que las personas la utilicen para describir algo diferente a cómo se siente una madre cuando pierde a su hija. Porque ésta es la única situación, en este mundo digna de la palabra._

 _Maldita sea, te extraño tanto. Siento mucho haberte decepcionado. Siento no haber sido capaz de ver lo que realmente estaba pasando detrás de tus ojos cada vez que me dijiste que estabas bien._

 _Así que, sí. ¿Por qué, Les? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

 _Q._

* * *

 _Les:_

 _Bueno felicidades. Eres verdaderamente popular._

 _No sólo llenaste el estacionamiento de la funeraria con autos, también el estacionamiento junto a la puerta y las dos iglesias calle abajo. Eso es un montón de autos. Sin embargo mantuve la compostura; prácticamente por el bien de mamá. Papá lucía casi tan mal como mamá._

 _Todo el funeral fue realmente raro._

 _Me hizo preguntarme, si hubieras muerto en un accidente automovilístico o algo más normal, ¿habrían sido las reacciones de las personas diferentes?_

 _Si no hubiera sido sobredosis intencional —ese es el término que mamá prefiere—, entonces creo que la gente se hubiera comportado un poco menos rara._

 _Era como si estuvieran asustados de nosotros, o tal vez pensaban que la sobredosis intencional era contagiosa. Hablaban de ello como si no estuviéramos incluso en la misma habitación._

 _Demasiadas miradas, susurros y detestables sonrisas._

 _Sólo quería agarrar a mamá y sacarla de allí, protegerla del hecho que sabía que revivía tu muerte con cada abrazo, cada lágrima y cada sonrisa._

 _Por supuesto, no podía dejar de pensar que todo el mundo actuaba como lo hacían porque de alguna manera, nos culpaban._

 _Podía decir lo que pensaban._

 _¿Cómo podría una familia no saber lo que sucedería? ¿Cómo no pudieron ver las señales? ¿Qué tipo de madre es ella? ¿Qué tipo de hermana no nota cómo de depresiva es su propia hermana gemela?_

 _Afortunadamente, una vez que tu funeral comenzó, por un momento nadie se centró en nosotros y se enfocaron en la presentación de diapositivas._

 _Había muchas fotografías de tú y yo. Eras feliz en todas ellas. Había muchas fotografías de ti y tus amigos, y eras feliz en todas también. Fotografías de ti con mamá y papá antes del divorcio; fotografías de ti con mamá y Ryan después de que se casara de nuevo; fotografías de ti con papá y Nina después de que él se casara de nuevo._

 _Pero no fue hasta que la última fotografía surgió en la pantalla, que me golpeó de lleno._

 _Es una fotografía de nosotras delante de nuestra antigua casa._

 _¿La última que fue tomada seis meses después de que Hope desapareciera? Aún tenías la pulsera que hacía juego con la que le diste cuando fue secuestrada._

 _Me di cuenta de que habías dejado de llevarla un par de años atrás, pero nunca pregunté sobre eso._

 _Sé que realmente no te gusta hablar de ella._

 _De todas formas, regresando a la fotografía. Tenía mi brazo alrededor de tu cuello y ambas reíamos y sonreíamos a la cámara. Es la misma sonrisa que destellabas en todas las otras fotografías. Me puse a pensar en cómo en cada fotografía que alguna vez he visto; tenías exactamente la misma e idéntica sonrisa._

 _No hay ninguna fotografía de ti con un ceño fruncido en tu rostro. O enfurruñada. O una expresión en blanco._

 _Es como si hubieras gastado toda tu vida tratando de mantener esta falsa apariencia. ¿Para quién? No sé. Tal vez tenías miedo de que la cámara capturara un verdadero sentimiento tuyo para siempre._

 _Porque, seamos sinceras, nunca fuiste feliz todo el tiempo._

 _¿Todas esas noches que llorabas para dormir? ¿Todas esas noches que me necesitaste para sostenerte mientras llorabas, pero te rehusaste a decirme qué estaba mal? Nadie con una auténtica sonrisa lloraría para sí misma de esa manera._

 _Y me había dado cuenta de que tenías problemas, Les. Sabía que nuestra vida y las cosas que nos sucedieron te afectaron de manera diferente a como me afectaron a mí._

 _¿Pero cómo se suponía que supiera cuán serios eran, si nunca los enseñabas? ¿Si nunca me dijiste? Tal vez… y odio pensar esto. Pero tal vez, no te conocía._

 _Pensé que lo hacía, pero no era así._

 _No creo que te conociera en absoluto._

 _Conocía a la chica que lloraba en las noches. Conocía a la chica que sonreía en las fotografías. Pero no conocía a la chica que relacionaba esa sonrisa con esas lágrimas._

 _No tengo idea de por qué proyectabas esas falsas sonrisas, pero llorabas esas auténticas lágrimas._

 _Cuando una chica ama a una chica, especialmente a su hermana, se supone que sabe qué la hace reír y qué la hace llorar._

 _Pero yo no lo hacía._

 _Y no lo hago._

 _Así que lo siento, Les._

 _Lo siento tanto por haberte dejado ir pretendiendo que estabas bien cuando estabas muy lejos de estarlo._

 _Q._


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

 **Capítulo 4**

—Judy, ¿por qué no vas a la cama? —le dice Ryan a mamá—. Estás agotada. Ve a dormir un poco.

Mamá sacude la cabeza y continúa mezclando, a pesar de las súplicas de mi padrastro para que fuera a descansar. Teníamos suficiente comida en el refrigerador para alimentar a un ejército, pero aún insistía en cocinar para todos, así nos teníamos que comer la comida de compasión, como ella se refería a ello. Estoy tan cansada del pollo frito. Parece ser el plato al que todos acuden cuando se trata de llevar comida a la casa. He tenido pollo frito en cada comida desde la mañana después de que Les muriera, y eso fue hace cuatro días.

Camino hacia la estufa y saco la cuchara de sus manos, luego agarro su hombro con mi mano libre mientras revuelvo. Se inclina contra mí y suspira. No es un buen suspiro, sin embargo. Es un suspiro que prácticamente dice—: Estoy acabada.

—Por favor, ve a sentarte en el sofá. Puedo terminar esto —le digo. Asiente y camina sin rumbo fijo hacia la sala de estar. Observo desde la cocina como toma asiento y apoya la cabeza en el sofá, mirando el techo. Ryan se sienta junto a ella y la empuja contra él. Ni siquiera tengo que oírla para saber que está llorando de nuevo. Puedo verlo en la manera en que se desploma contra él y se agarra a su camisa.

Aparto la mirada.

—Tal vez deberías venir a quedarte con nosotros, Lucy —dice mi padre, inclinándose contra la encimera—. Sólo por un tiempo. Puede que te haga algo de bien alejarte.

Él es el único que aún me llama Lucy. He sido llamada Quinn desde que tenía ocho años, pero el hecho de que fui nombrada así después de que llegara puede ser el por qué nunca me ha llamado algo más que Lucy. Sólo le veo un par de veces al año, así que no me molesta demasiado que aún siga haciéndolo. Aunque aún sigo odiando el nombre.

Lo miro, luego a mamá, que aún se aferra a Ryan en la sala de estar. —No puedo, papá. No puedo dejarla. Especialmente ahora.

Ha estado tratando de convencerme de mudarme a Austin con él desde que se divorciaron. La verdad es, me gusta estar aquí. No he querido visitar mi vieja ciudad natal desde que me mude. Hay muchas cosas allí que me recuerdan a Hope.

Pero supongo que muchas cosas van a comenzar a recordarme a Les aquí.

—Bueno, mi oferta no va a expirar —dice—. Lo sabes.

Asiento y apago el fogón. —Está listo —digo.

Ryan regresa a la cocina con Nina y todos tomamos asiento en la mesa, pero mamá permanece en la sala, llorando suavemente en el sofá durante la cena.

* * *

Estoy diciendo adiós a papá y Nina cuando Amy se detiene delante de nuestra casa. Espera a que papá quite su auto, luego aparca en nuestra entrada. Camino hacia la puerta del conductor y la abro para ella.

Sonríe con poco entusiasmo y voltea la visera hacia abajo, limpiando el rímel debajo del marco de sus lentes de sol. Ha estado oscuro por al menos una hora, pero aún sigue llevando lentes. Eso sólo puede significar que ha estado llorando.

No he hablado demasiado con ella en los pasados cuatro días, pero no tengo que preguntarle cómo lo está llevando. Ella y Les han sido amigas por siete años. Si hay alguien que se siente como yo, es ella. Y ni siquiera estoy segura de si estoy llevándolo del todo bien.

—¿Dónde está Thomas? —le pregunto cuando sale del auto.

Aparta su rubio cabello de su rostro con lentes, poniéndolos en la cima de su cabeza. —Está en casa. Tenía que ir a ayudar a su padre con cosas de su patio después de la escuela.

No sé por cuánto tiempo han estado saliendo, pero estaban juntos antes de que Les y yo nos mudáramos aquí. Y nos mudamos aquí en cuarto grado, así que ha sido un tiempo.

—¿Cómo está tu madre? —pregunta. Tan pronto como lo dice, está sacudiendo la cabeza, como disculpándose—. Lo siento, Quinn. Esa fue una pregunta realmente estúpida. Me prometí a mí misma que no sería una de esas personas.

—Créeme, no lo eres —le aseguro. Señalo detrás de mí—. ¿Quieres entrar?

Asiente y le echa un vistazo a la casa, luego a mí. —¿Te molesta si subo a su habitación? Está bien si no quieres que lo haga. Es sólo que ella tenía unas pocas fotografías que realmente me gustaría tener.

—No, está bien. —Basado en la relación que ella tenía con Les, Amy tiene tanto derecho a estar en la habitación de Les como yo. Sé que Les querría que Amy tomara cualquier cosa que quisiera.

Me sigue dentro de la casa y escaleras arriba. Me doy cuenta de que mamá ya no está en el sofá. Ryan finalmente debe de haberla convencido de ir a la cama. Camino hacia la cima de las escaleras con Amy, pero no tengo ganas de ir a la habitación de Les con ella. Asiento hacia mi habitación. —Estaré en mi habitación si me necesitas.

Inhala una profunda y nerviosa respiración y asiente mientras la suelta. —Gracias —dice, mirando cautelosamente la puerta de Les. Da un reacio paso hacia la habitación, así que me vuelvo y me dirijo a mi habitación. Cierro la puerta detrás de mí y me siento en la cama, cogiendo el cuaderno de Les mientras me apoyo contra la cabecera. Ya le he escrito hoy, pero agarro un lápiz porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer que escribirle de nuevo. O al menos, no hay nada más que quiera hacer, porque todos mis pensamientos se dirigen a ella, de todas formas.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

 **Capítulo 5**

 _Les:_

 _Amy está aquí, está en tu habitación revisando tu mierda, me pregunto si tenía alguna idea de lo que ibas a hacer, sé que a veces las chicas comparten cosas con sus amigas que no comparten con nadie más, incluso hermanas gemelas._

 _¿Alguna vez le dijiste como te sentías realmente? ¿Le diste alguna pista en lo absoluto? Realmente espero que no lo hicieras, porque eso significaría que ahora se siente jodidamente culpable. No merece sentirse culpable por lo que hiciste, pero yo sí merezco sentir la culpa. Hay una responsabilidad que viene con el hecho de ser una hermana que no necesariamente viene con el hecho de ser una mejor amiga. Era mi trabajo protegerte, no el de Amy._

 _Así que no se merece la culpa, tal vez ese era mi problema, tal vez pasé demasiado tiempo tratando de protegerte de Brody que nunca pensé que de quien debía protegerte, era de ti misma._

 _Q._

* * *

Hay un ligero golpe en la puerta de mi habitación, así que cierro mi notebook y lo dejo en la mesa de noche. Amy abre la puerta y me siento en la cama, la animo a entrar así que atraviesa la puerta y la cierra tras ella, camina hacia mi tocador y deja las fotos que reunió, pasa su dedo sobre la superficie de una, las lágrimas caen silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

—Ven aquí —digo extendiendo una mano hacia ella. Se acerca y toma mi mano, entonces, se rompe completamente en el segundo que hace contacto conmigo, continúo empujándola hacia adelante hasta que está en la cama y envuelvo mis brazos a su alrededor, se acomoda contra mi pecho, sollozando incontrolablemente. Se sacude tan fuerte en un llanto casi devastador, pero como dije antes, devastador debe ser reservado para las madres.

Cierro mis ojos apretadamente y trato de no desmoronarme como ahora lo está haciendo Amy, pero es difícil, puedo aguantarlo por mi madre porque necesita que sea fuerte para ella. Amy no, sin embargo, si siente algo como yo, entonces necesita saber que hay alguien más por ahí tan cegada y triste como ella.

—Shhh —digo, acariciando su cabello.

Sé que no quiere que la consuele con vacíos, sobre todo utilizando palabras, sólo necesita alguien que entienda como se siente y puede que yo sea la única que conoce que realmente lo hace, no le dije que intentara no llorar, porque sé que es imposible, presiono mi mejilla contra su cabeza, odiando el hecho de que ahora estoy llorando también. Había hecho un maldito buen trabajo intentando evitarlo pero ya no puedo más. Continúo sosteniéndola y ella me sostiene, porque es agradable encontrar consuelo en esta fea y solitaria situación.

Escuchar llorar a Amy me recuerda todas las noches que estuve en esta posición con Les. Ella no habría querido que le hablara o la ayudara a dejar de llorar. Les sólo necesitaba que la sostuviera y la dejara sollozar, incluso si yo no tenía idea de por qué lo necesitaba. Sólo ser capaz de estar aquí para Amy de esta pequeña manera me da esa familiar sensación de ser necesaria, como solía ser necesitada por Les. No me había sentido necesaria desde que Les decidió que no necesitaba a nadie.

—Lo siento tanto —dice Amy, su voz amortiguada por mi camisa

—¿Por qué?

Aguanta su respiración e intenta dejar de llorar, pero sus esfuerzos se gastan en las nuevas lágrimas que caen.

—Debería haber sabido, Quinn, no tenía idea, era su mejor amiga y siento como si todos me culparan y… no lo sé, tal vez deberían, no lo sé, tal vez estaba tan absorta en mi relación con Thomas que me perdí algo que ella intentaba decirme.

Continúo acariciando su cabello, enfatizando cada palabra que sale de mi boca. —Tu y yo, ambas —susurro, seco mis ojos con el dorso de mi mano—. Lo sabes, sigo intentando identificar momentos que podrían haber cambiado los acontecimientos, cosas que le tendría que haber dicho o cosas que me tendría que haber dicho, pero incluso si fuera capaz de volver atrás y cambiar algo del pasado, no estoy segura de haber podido cambiar el resultado. Tú tampoco lo sabes, Les es la única que sabe de seguro por lo que pasó y desafortunadamente es la única que no está aquí para contarnos.

Amy deja salir una pequeña risa, aunque no estoy segura por qué. Retrocede despacio y me mira con una solemne expresión.

—Mejor que ella esté alegre de no estar aquí, porque estoy tan enojada con ella, Quinn. —Su presunción da paso a otro sollozo y lleva una mano a sus ojos—. Estoy tan, tan enojada porque no confiara en mí y siento que no puedo decírselo a nadie más que a ti —susurra.

Alejo su mano de su cara y la miro a los ojos porque no quiero que sienta que la estoy juzgando por ese comentario. —No te sientas culpable, Amy, ¿está bien?

Asiente y me da una sonrisa simpática, entonces mira hacia abajo nuestras manos descansando en la almohada entre nosotras, dejo mi mano sobre la de ella y doy golpecitos suaves y tranquilizadores con mis dedos, sé cómo se siente y ella sabe cómo me siento y es bueno tener eso, incluso si es sólo por un momento.

Quiero agradecerle por estar ahí para Les todos estos años, pero parece tan inapropiado agradecerle por estar ahí cuando justo ahora se está sintiendo exactamente lo contrario. En su lugar, me quedo callada y llevo mi mano a su rostro, no sé si es la magnitud del momento o el hecho de que me hace sentir necesitada de nuevo, o si es porque mi cabeza y mi corazón han estado adormecidos por tantos días. Lo que sea, está aquí y no quiero que se vaya aún, sólo lo dejo tomar completo control y me inclino hacia adelante presionando mi boca contra la suya.

No tenía la intención de besarla, de hecho, esperaba alejarme en un segundo, pero no lo hago, espero que ella me aleje, pero no lo hace. En el momento que mi boca encuentra la de ella separa sus labios y suspira como si esto fuera lo que necesitaba de mí. Por extraño que parezca, eso me hace sentir ganas de besarla aún más. La beso, sabiendo que es la mejor amiga de mi hermana, sabiendo que tiene novio, la beso, sabiendo que esto no es algo que haría con ella en otras circunstancias que no fuera este momento.

Desliza su mano por mi brazo y desliza sus dedos dentro de la manga de mi camiseta, lentamente trazando los contornos de los músculos de mis brazos, la presiono cerca del medio de la cama conmigo y profundizo el beso, mientras más la beso, más reconocemos que de hecho ese deseo y necesidad puede ser lo único que puede minimizar el dolor. Simultáneamente nos ponemos más impacientes, haciendo lo que sea que podamos para liberarnos completamente de la pena. Cada golpe de su mano contra mi piel me empuja fuera de mi mente y más dentro del momento con ella, así que la beso más desesperadamente, necesitando que aleje mi mente de mi vida justo ahora, mi mano sube por su camiseta y al segundo que rozo la copa de sus pechos, gime y clava sus uñas en mi antebrazo, arqueando la espalda.

Esa es una señal no verbal para sí, si es que alguna vez he visto una.

Sólo tengo dos pensamientos restantes en mi mente mientras comienza a sacar mi camiseta y mis manos luchan a tientas con la cremallera de sus jeans:

1) Necesito sacarle esta ropa.

2) Thomas.

Normalmente no es habitual que piense en otros chicos mientras lo estoy haciendo con chicas, pero normalmente no acostumbro a hacerlo con las chicas de otros chicos. Amy no es mía para besarla, pero aquí estoy haciéndolo de todas maneras.

Me alejo de su boca cuando la toco y gime y presiona su cabeza contra la almohada, sigo haciendo lo que le estoy haciendo con una mano mientras me inclino sobre la cama y saco un lubricante. Sé que ninguna de nosotras está bien de la cabeza en este momento o esto no estaría sucediendo. No importa si estamos o no en el estado de ánimo adecuado, al menos estamos en el mismo estado de ánimo. Espero que lo estemos, de cualquier manera. Sé cuan increíble y completamente erróneo es preguntarle a una chica sobre su novio cuando está a treinta segundos de olvidar completamente todo sobre él, pero tengo que hacerlo, no quiero que se arrepienta más de lo que ya lo hace. De lo que ambas lo haremos.

—Amy —susurro—. ¿Qué hay de Thomas?

Gime despacio y mantiene sus ojos cerrados, subiendo sus palmas por mi pecho. —Está en su casa —murmura, sin dar ninguna pista sobre si la mención de su nombre la hace querer detener lo que estamos haciendo—. Él tenía que ayudar a su padre con algunas cosas del patio de la escuela.

Su repetición exacta de la respuesta que me dio cuando le pregunté en el camino me hace reír. Abre sus ojos y me mira, probablemente confundida sobre por qué me reiría en un momento como este. Sonríe, entonces, estoy agradecida de que sonría, porque estoy realmente enferma de las lágrimas de todos. Estoy tan malditamente enferma de todas las lágrimas.

Y una mierda, si ella no se siente culpable en este segundo, entonces estoy segura como el infierno que no me sentiré culpable, nos podemos arrepentir todo lo que necesitemos después.

Bajo mi boca a la suya en el exacto momento en que jadea, entonces gime lento, completamente y de todo corazón, olvidándose de su novio.

Me acomodo sobre ella, llevando mi boca a la suya, deslizándome dentro de ella, tomando ventaja de la situación, sabiendo lo mucho que me arrepentiré después.

Sabiendo cuanto me arrepiento ahora mismo.

Pero aquí estoy, haciéndolo de todas maneras.

* * *

Está vestida y sentada al borde de mi cama, poniéndose sus zapatos. Ya me puse mis vaqueros y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación, insegura de qué decir. No se cómo o por qué esto acaba de suceder y basado en la expresión de su rostro, ella tampoco. Se para y camina hacia la puerta, recogiendo las fotos que tomó de la habitación de Les mientras pasa junto a mi tocador. Mantengo la puerta abierta, insegura de seguirla o darle un beso de despedida o decirle que la llamaré.

¿Qué mierda hice?

Camina hacia el pasillo y se detiene, se voltea para enfrentarme, no hace contacto visual, sin embargo se queda mirando las fotos en sus manos.

—Sólo vine por las fotos ¿verdad? —pregunta cautelosa.

Una preocupada expresión consume su cara y me doy cuenta de que está asustada de que yo pueda pensar que lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotras era más de lo que realmente era.

Quiero asegurarle que no diré nada, levanto su mentón para que así me mire a los ojos y le sonrió.

—Viniste por fotos, eso es todo, Amy. Y Thomas está en su casa, ayudando a su padre con el trabajo del patio.

Se ríe, si puedes llamarlo así. Después me mira apreciativamente. Hay un incómodo silencio por un momento antes de que finalmente ría otra vez.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso, de todas maneras? —dice, apuntando su mano hacia mi habitación—. Eso no somos nosotras, Quinn, no somos esa clase de personas.

No somos esa clase de personas, estoy de acuerdo con eso. Inclino mi cabeza contra el marco de la puerta y empiezo a sentir la culpa asentarse. No sé qué me pasó o por qué el hecho de que ella no sea remotamente mía para tomarla no me detuvo. La única excusa que tengo con lo que sea que sucedió entre nosotras ahora es un producto directo de nuestro dolor. Y nuestro dolor es un producto directo de la egoísta decisión de Les.

—Vamos a culpar a Les —digo medio en broma—. No habría sucedido si ella estuviera aquí.

Amy sonríe. —Sí —dice entrecerrando los ojos juguetonamente—. Que perra, haciéndonos hacer algo despreciable como eso, cómo se atreve.

Me río. —¿Cierto?

Sostiene las fotos en su mano —Gracias por… —Mira las fotos y se detiene un momento, luego dirige su mirada hacia mí—. Sólo… Gracias, Quinn, por escuchar.

Reconozco su agradecimiento con un movimiento de cabeza y miro como se da vuelta y baja las escaleras. Cierro la puerta y camino de regreso a mi cama, recogiendo el cuaderno en mi camino. Lo abro donde dejé la carta anteriormente antes de que Amy entrara en mi habitación hace una hora.

* * *

 _Les,_

 _Lo que acaba de pasar con Amy fue tu culpa. Sólo para que seamos claras._

 _Q._

* * *

Tratare de no tardar tanto esta vez, los capítulos los subiré de 5 en 5. Saludos


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

 **Capítulo 6**

 _Less,_

 _Feliz muertevisario de dos semanas. ¿Duro? Tal vez, pero no me voy a disculpar. Tengo que volver a la escuela el lunes y no lo espero con ansias. Santana ha estado manteniéndome al tanto con todos los rumores, a pesar del hecho de que sigo diciéndole que no me importa una mierda._

 _Por supuesto que todos creen que te suicidaste por Brody, pero yo sé que no es verdad. Estabas fingiendo estar viva desde antes de conocer a Brody. Y luego está todo el incidente del que todavía no te conté. ¿El que me involucra a mí obligando a Brody a romper contigo? Es una historia complicada, pero por esa noche, ahora todos están diciendo que fui indirectamente responsable por tu suicidio. Santana dice que la gente incluso está sintiendo compasión por Brody y el imbécil se lo está tragando todo. La mejor parte de este rumor en particular es que, aparentemente, mi inmensa culpa por el papel que jugué en tu muerte me está causando ser suicida. Y si eso es lo que están diciendo las masas, entonces debe ser verdad, ¿cierto?_

 _Para ser honesta, tengo demasiado miedo de matarme. No le digas a nadie —no es que pudieras hacerlo ahora, incluso si quisieras— pero es la verdad. Soy una cobarde cuando se trata del hecho de que no tengo idea de qué esperar luego de esta vida. ¿Qué pasa si el más allá es peor que la vida de la que estás huyendo? Zambullirte voluntariamente de cabeza en lo desconocido requiere de un montón de coraje. Tengo que reconocértelo, Less, eres mucho más valiente que yo. De acuerdo, tengo que acabar. No estoy acostumbrada a escribir tanto. Mandar mensajes de texto sería mucho más conveniente, pero te gusta hacer todo de la manera difícil, ¿no es cierto? Si veo a Brody en la escuela el lunes, le arrancaré las pelotas y te las enviaré por correo. ¿Cuál es tu nueva dirección?_

 _Q._

* * *

Santana está esperándome parada al lado de su auto cuando me meto en el estacionamiento.

—¿Cuál es la estrategia de juego? —dice tan pronto como abro la puerta.

Me estoy torturando el cerebro por algo que pude haberme olvidado. No recuerdo nada significante sobre hoy que podría requerir una táctica de juego.

—¿Estrategia de juego para qué? —pregunto.

—La estrategia de juego para hoy, idiota. —Apunta con su aparato hacia el auto y bloquea las puertas, luego comienza a caminar hacia la escuela conmigo—. Sé lo mucho que no querías volver, así que tal vez necesitemos una estrategia de juego para contrarrestar toda la atención. ¿Quieres que te trate triste y deprimida para que la gente no quiera enfrentarnos? Lo dudo —se responde a sí misma—. Eso puede animarlos a que se aproximen a ti con palabras de aliento que parecen condolencias, y sé que estás harta de esa mierda. Si quieres, puedo ponerme excitable y sacarte toda la atención de encima. Por mucho que no quieras admitirlo, eres todo de lo que estuvieron hablando por dos semanas. Estoy tan jodidamente harta de eso —dice.

Odio que la gente no tenga nada mejor de qué hablar, pero me gusta que a Santana le moleste tanto como a mí.

—O podríamos simplemente ser normales y esperar que la gente tenga mejores cosas que hacer que hablar sobre lo que pasó con Less. ¡Ooh! ¡Ooh! —dice vertiginosamente, dándose la vuelta para ponerse frente a mí mientras camina de espaldas—. Podría actuar muy enojada y caminar adelante tuyo como guardaespaldas, aunque seas más grande que yo. Y si alguien intenta acercarte a ti, los golpearé en el rostro. ¿Por favor? ¿Harías el papel de hermana enojada y afligida? ¿Por mí? ¿Por favor?

Río. —Creo que estaremos bien sin una táctica de juego.

Frunce el ceño ante mi negativa de participar.

—Subestimas el placer que ganan los demás con los rumores y la especulación. Sólo mantente callada y si se necesita decir algo hoy, yo seré quien lo diga. He estado muriendo por gritarles a todas estas personas durante dos semanas.

Aprecio su preocupación, pero realmente espero que hoy sea sólo un día como cualquier otro. En todo caso, creo que sería demasiado incómodo para la gente mencionarlo cuando en realidad estoy en su presencia. Estarán muy incómodos de decirme algo, siquiera, y así es exactamente como lo prefiero.

La campana para el primer período aún no ha sonado, así que todos están parados afuera. Es la primera vez que estoy entrando a la escuela sin Less a mi lado. Sólo el pensar en ella me lleva de vuelta a ese momento cuando entré en su habitación y la encontré. No quiero revivir ese momento otra vez. No ahora mismo. Saco el celular de mi bolsillo y finjo estar interesada en él por el bien de simplemente mantener mi cabeza fuera del hecho de que Santana podría tener razón.

Todos a nuestro alrededor están demasiado callados y espero como el infierno que todo vuelva a la normalidad pronto.

Santana y yo no tenemos clases juntas hasta el tercer período, así que cuando entramos al edificio, me saluda con la mano y se va en la dirección contraria. Abro la puerta de mi aula y casi inmediatamente, un repentino silencio cae sobre la clase. Cada par de ojos está mirándome, silenciosamente observándome caminar hacia mi escritorio.

Mantengo el teléfono afuera y sigo fingiendo que estoy usándolo, pero soy intensamente consciente de toda la gente a mí alrededor. Aunque evito tener que hacer contacto visual con nadie. Si no hago contacto visual, es menos probable que se acerquen a mí. Me pregunto si sólo me estoy imaginando una diferencia en la manera en que está actuando la gente hoy y cómo era antes de que Less se matara. Tal vez soy sólo yo. Sin embargo, no quiero creer que soy sólo yo. Si ese es el caso, entonces ¿cuánto dura esto? ¿Por cuánto tiempo tengo que pasar cada segundo del día pensando en su muerte y cómo afecta cada aspecto de mi vida?

Comparo cómo es perder a Less con perder a Hope hace todos esos años. Por entonces, parecía que todo lo que había pasado durante los meses después de que Hope fuera raptada, de alguna manera, me llevaba a pensar en ella. Me despertaba en la mañana y me preguntaba dónde estaba despertándose ella. Me lavaba los dientes y me preguntaba si quienquiera que se la había llevado pensó en comprarle un nuevo cepillo de dientes, ya que no pudo llevarse nada con ella. Comía el desayuno y me preguntaba si quienquiera que la había raptado sabía que a Hope no le gustaba el jugo de naranja y si le dejaban o no tomar leche blanca, porque esa era su favorita. Me iba a la cama a la noche y miraba por la ventana de mi habitación que solía estar en frente de la suya, y me preguntaba si tenía una ventana en su habitación, siquiera, en donde estaba.

Intento pensar en cuándo se detuvieron los pensamientos finalmente, pero no estoy segura de que se hayan ido. Todavía pienso en ella más de lo que debería. Han pasado años, pero cada vez que levanto la mirada al cielo pienso en ella. Cada vez que alguien me llama Lucy en lugar de Quinn, pienso en ella y cómo solía reírme ante la manera en que decía mi nombre cuando éramos niñas. Cada vez que veo un brazalete en una chica pienso en el brazalete que le dio Less minutos antes de que la alejaran de nosotras.

Tantas cosas me recuerdan a ella, y odio saber que sólo va a ser peor ahora que Less se ha ido, también. Cada cosa que pienso o veo o hago o digo me recuerda a Less. Y entonces cada vez que recuerdo a Less, me lleva a pensar en Hope. Y entonces cada vez que pienso en Hope, me recuerda cómo las decepcioné. Les fallé a ambas. Es como si el día en que les di su apodo, de alguna manera hubiera estado apodándome a mí misma a la vez. Porque segura como el infierno que me siento jodidamente sin esperanzas ahora mismo.

* * *

De alguna manera logré sobrevivir las dos primeras clases sin que una sola persona me hablara. Aunque no era como si no lo estuvieran discutiendo. Es como si pensaran que ni siquiera estoy aquí, por cómo susurran y miran y especulan sobre lo que está pasando en mi mente.

Tomo asiento al lado de Santana una vez que llego al aula del señor Mulligan. Santana silenciosamente me pregunta cómo estoy con sólo una mirada. Durante los últimos años parece que hemos formado algún tipo de comunicación no-verbal entre nosotras. Me encojo de hombros, dejándole saber qué está pasando. Por supuesto que apesta y preferiría no estar aquí ahora mismo, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Tragármelo. Eso puedo hacer.

—Oí que Quinn no le está hablando a nadie —le murmura la chica delante mío a la que está sentada frente a ella—. Quiero decir, ni siquiera habla. No desde que la encontró.

Es obvio por el volumen en el que está hablando que no tiene idea de que estoy sentada justo detrás de ella. Santana levanta la cabeza para observarlas y puedo ver la repulsión en su rostro, sabiendo que puedo oír su conversación.

—Tal vez se está tomando un voto de silencio —especula la otra chica.

—Sí, tal vez. No habría hecho ningún daño que Lesslie se tomara un voto de silencio de vez en cuando. Su risa era tan malditamente fastidiosa.

Instantáneamente veo todo rojo. Aprieto los puños y me encuentro deseando por primera vez en mi vida que no estuviera mal golpear a una chica. No me enfurece que hablen sobre ella a sus espaldas, eso era de esperarse. Ni siquiera me enfurece que estén hablando de ella más allá de la tumba. Me enfurece porque lo único que más amaba de Less era su risa. Si iban a decir lo que sea sobre ella, será mejor que no volvieran a mencionar su jodida risa otra vez.

Santana agarra las esquinas de su escritorio y levanta su pierna, luego patea el escritorio de la chica tan fuerte como puede, arrastrándola unos buenos treinta centímetros por el suelo. Ella chilla e inmediatamente se da la vuelta en su asiento para enfrentarla.

—¿Qué demonios va mal contigo, Santana?

—¿Qué va mal conmigo? —pregunta, levantando la voz. Se inclina hacia adelante en su asiento y la fulmina con la mirada—. Te diré qué va mal conmigo. Me cabrea que estemos aquí porque de estar en otro lado, te estaría golpeando en tu irrespetuosa y enorme boca ahora mismo.

Su boca cae abierta y es obvio que está confundida de por qué ella la enfocó como blanco. Sin embargo, su confusión desaparece instantáneamente el instante en que nota que estoy justo detrás de ella. Sus ojos se abren como platos y le sonrío, levantando la mano para saludarla sin ganas.

Aunque no digo nada. Realmente no siento la necesidad de añadir nada a lo que acaba de decir Santana, y aparentemente estoy tomándome un voto de silencio, así que mantengo la boca cerrada. Además, Santana dijo lo que ha estado muriendo por gritarle a esta gente durante dos semanas. Puede que hoy sea su única oportunidad, así que sólo dejo que haga lo suyo. La chica inmediatamente se da la vuelta y mira al frente sin ni siquiera ofrecer el menor indicio de una disculpa.

La puerta de la clase se abre y entra el señor Mulligan, rompiendo la tensión y naturalmente reemplazándola con la suya. Less y yo hicimos todo lo posible por evitarlo por completo todo este año, pero no tuvimos mucha suerte. Bueno, yo no la tengo, de todas formas. Less ya no se tiene que preocupar por permanecer sentada en estas lecciones durante una larga hora.

—Lucy Quinn Fabray —dice tan pronto como llega a su escritorio—. Todavía estoy esperando tu informe de investigación que caducó la semana pasada. Espero que lo tengas contigo, porque hoy vamos a presentar.

Mierda. Ni siquiera he pensado en lo que puede que deba de las dos semanas anteriores.

—No, no lo tengo conmigo.

Levanta la mirada de lo que sea que está sobre su escritorio, y me observa. —Venme después de clases, entonces.

Asiento y tal vez incluso ruedo un poco los ojos. Rodar los ojos es inevitable en esta clase. Él es un cretino que se regodea por el control que cree tener sobre una clase. Es obvio que de niño sufrió de abuso escolar y todos aquellos que no lleven un protector de bolsillo son el recipiente de su errónea venganza.

Ignoro las presentaciones durante el resto del período e intento hacer una lista de qué tareas pueda llegar a deber. Less era la organizada de nosotras dos. Siempre me decía qué había que hacer y para cuándo y en qué clase.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas, la campana finalmente suena. Permanezco sentada hasta que la clase se vacía para que el señor Mulligan pueda practicar su represalia conmigo. Una vez que la clase está ocupada por nosotros dos únicamente, camina hasta el frente de su escritorio y se inclina contra éste, cruzando los brazos encima de su pecho.

—Sé que tu familia ha estado pasado por una dura experiencia y lamento su pérdida. —Aquí vamos—. Sólo espero que entiendas que las cosas desafortunadas como ésta van a pasar durante el resto de tu vida, pero eso no te da excusa para no vivir a la altura de lo que se espera de ti.

Jesucristo. Es un jodido informe de investigación. No es como si estuviera volviendo a escribir la Constitución. Sé que debería simplemente asentir y concordar con él, pero eligió el día equivocado para jugar a ser predicador.

—Señor Mulligan, Less era la única hermana que tenía, así que en realidad no preveo que esto vuelva a pasar. Por mucho que parezca que pasa repetidamente, sólo se puede suicidar una vez.

La manera en que sus cejas se unen y sus labios se tensan en una firme línea hace obvio que no me encuentra para nada graciosa. Lo cual es bueno, porque no intentaba ser graciosa.

—Algunas situaciones deberían permanecer fuera de los límites de tu sarcasmo —dice inexpresivamente—. Había esperado que tuvieras un poco más de respeto por tu hermana.

Por mucho que odio no poder golpear chicas aquí, odio aún más el hecho de que no puedo golpear profesores. Inmediatamente me levanto y camino velozmente hacia donde está parado, deteniéndome a centímetros de su rostro, con los puños a mis costados. Mi proximidad hace que su cuerpo se ponga rígido y no puedo evitar sentir satisfacción sabiendo que lo asusté. Lo miro directamente a los ojos, aprieto los dientes, y bajo la voz.

—No me importa una mierda si es profesor, un estudiante, o un jodido sacerdote. No vuelva a mencionar a mi hermana jamás. —Lo observo por varios minutos más, echando humo, esperando su reacción. Cuando no dice nada, me doy la vuelta y agarro mi mochila—. Tendrá su reporte mañana —digo, saliendo de la clase.

* * *

Gracias por el apoyo a la historia. En cuanto a sumergida en los silencios, sería muy caradura de mi parte pedirles más paciencia de la que ya han tenido, por lo que solo dire, que si finalizare la historia.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

 **Capítulo 7**

 _Les:_

 _Feliz muertevisario de cinco semanas. Lamento no haberte escrito tanto últimamente, pero muchas cosas han ocurrido. Te va a encantar esto. Yo, Lucy Quinn Fabray, fui arrestada. Hace dos semanas me metí en una pelea en la escuela, defendiendo tu honor. Bueno, supongo que en realidad no puedo llamarla una pelea en sí. Creo que para que se considere pelea, dos personas deben estar involucradas, y está definitivamente fue de un solo lado. De todos modos, me metieron a la cárcel. Aunque apenas permanecí allí unas tres horas antes de que mamá fuera a sacarme, así que suena más malo de lo que en verdad fue. Admitiré que fue la primera vez que he estado agradecida de que mamá sea abogada._

 _Estoy más que molesta en estos momentos, y en verdad no sé qué hacer al respecto. Mamá la ha estado pasando bastante mal últimamente, y mi pequeño incidente en la escuela en realidad no ayudó mucho en el asunto. Ella piensa que nos falló. Que te hayas suicidado la dejó dudando por completo de sus habilidades como madre, lo cual es muy difícil para mí de observar. Ahora que fui, y también jodí las cosas, duda aún más de sí misma. Tanto que me está obligando a quedarme con papá por un tiempo. Creo que todo es demasiado para ella. Luego de haber golpeado a ese idiota en la escuela, ella admitió que cree que necesito más ayuda de la que es capaz de darme en este momento. Hice todo lo que pude para hacerla cambiar de parecer, pero luego de mi audiencia esta mañana, parece que el juez está de acuerdo con ella._

 _En este momento, papá está en camino para buscarme. En cinco horas más, estaré de regreso en nuestra ciudad natal. De vuelta a dónde todo se fue cuesta abajo. ¿Recuerdas cómo eran las cosas cuando éramos niñas? ¿Antes de que permitiese que Hope se subiera a ese auto? Las cosas eran buenas. Muy buenas. Mamá y papá eran felices. Nosotras éramos felices. Amábamos nuestro vecindario, nuestra casa, nuestro gato que siempre saltaba a ese jodido hueco que había en el patio. Ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre de ese gato, pero sí recuerdo que era el jodido gato más estúpido que haya visto. No fue hasta el día en que me alejé de Hope, que la dejé llorando en el patio de enfrente, que nuestras vidas comenzaron a irse cuesta abajo. Después de ese día, todo cambió. Los reporteros aparecieron, el estrés se intensificó, y nuestra inocente confianza en otras personas desapareció por completo. Mamá quería mudarse del pueblo, y papá no quería dejar su trabajo. A ella no le gustaba el hecho de que aún vivíamos al lado de dónde ocurrió._

 _¿Recuerdas cómo no permitía que saliéramos afuera solas durante años luego de que Hope fuese secuestrada? Tenía muchísimo miedo de que lo mismo nos sucediera a nosotras. Intentaron que el estrés no afectara en su matrimonio, pero eventualmente, terminó siendo demasiado. Recuerdo el día en que nos dijeron que iban a divorciarse y a vender la casa, y que mamá se mudaría con nosotras aquí para estar más cerca de su familia. Nunca lo olvidaré, porque aparte de que Hope fuese secuestrada, fue el peor día de mi vida. Pero parecía como el mejor de la tuya. Estabas tan emocionada por mudarte. ¿Por qué, Les? Desearía poder haber pensado en preguntarte cuando estabas viva. Quiero saber qué era lo que odiabas tanto de vivir allí, porque en verdad no tengo ganas de volver a Austin. No quiero tener que dejar a mamá. No quiero tener que quedarme con papá y pretender que estoy de acuerdo con que él haya abandonado a su familia todos esos años atrás. No quiero tener que volver al suelo donde cada vez que giro en una esquina, me encuentro buscando a Hope._

 _Te extraño tanto, Les, pero es distinto a la manera en que extraño a Hope. Contigo, sé que volverte a ver no es una posibilidad. Sé que ya no estás, y que ya no sufres. Pero no tengo esa sensación de cierre con Hope. Ya que no sé si se encuentra sufriendo o no. No sé si está viva o muerta. Mi mente tiene esa mala costumbre de imaginársela en todos los peores escenarios posibles y odio eso._

 _¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que las únicas dos chicas que alguna vez he amado en mi vida… las haya perdido? Me mata pedazo por pedazo cada día. Sé que quizá deba encontrar la manera de intentar superarlo… de dejar ir la culpa. Pero para ser honestas, no quiero superarlo. No quiero olvidar que mi inhabilidad de proteger a las dos es la razón del porque soy la única de nosotras que aún queda. Merezco recordar cada segundo que me encuentre viva que les fallé, para así estar consciente de no hacerle esto a nadie nunca más. Sí, definitivamente necesito ese recordatorio. Quizá deba hacerme un tatuaje._

 _Q._


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

 **Capítulo 8**

 _Les:_

 _Qué año. Casi me olvido de este cuaderno. Debo haberlo dejado atrás en mi apuro para empacar el pasado septiembre._

 _Todavía estoy sentada en mi cómoda, y a juzgar por la capa de polvo, supongo que aún mamá no husmea. Si mamá aceptó dejarme vivir con mi papá durante el año pasado de la misma forma en que reaccionó a tu muerte, estoy segura que no ha puesto un pie en la habitación desde el día en que me fui. Parece más fácil para ella sólo cerrar las puertas y no pensar en la quietud de las habitaciones detrás de la de ella._

 _Estoy bastante segura que el plan era que me quedara en Austin hasta que me graduara, pero frustré ese plan con mi habilidad mágica de cumplir dieciocho. Papá realmente no podía retenerme contra mi voluntad por más tiempo._

 _Y hablando de cumplir dieciocho años… es raro no tener que compartir mi cumpleaños contigo. Pero fue bueno porque papá me regaló un auto nuevo. Estoy bastante segura que si estuvieras viva nos habría hecho compartir el auto, pero no estás viva, así que lo tengo todo para mí. Y él no me hizo dejarlo en Austin cuando volví a casa hace unos días, así que es algo positivo._

 _Extraño a mamá, esa es la razón principal por la que volví. Y por mucho que odie admitirlo, he extrañado a Santana. De hecho, estoy a punto de salir con ella en unos minutos. Tengo que ponerme al día con la vieja muchedumbre. Es sábado por la noche, así que estoy segura que vamos a encontrar algún lugar para mostrarme y darle a la gente algo más que hablar. Santana dice que ha habido algunos rumores relacionados con dónde he estado el último año. Dijo que no perdió el tiempo en disiparlos. Es la única que sabe a dónde fui, así que agradezco que no haya sentido el deseo de arreglar las cosas. Creo que le gusta el hecho de que es la única que sabe la verdad._

 _Una pequeña cosa más que podría ser el responsable de mi regreso. Mi gran pelea con papá. Recuérdame que tengo que contarte sobre eso cuando regrese. Oh, espera. Supongo que no puedes recordar. Bien, me lo recordaré a mí misma._

 _Quinn, no olvides decirle a Les acerca de tu gran pelea con papá._

 _Q._


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

 **Capítulo 9**

No puedo creer que me haya hablado de una fiesta mi primera semana de regreso. Juré que nunca estaría cerca de esta gente de nuevo, pero ya ha pasado un año completo. He tenido tiempo para ajustarme así que, tal vez, ellos también.

Camino hacia la casa poco familiar unos metros más delante de Santana, pero me detengo apenas paso por la puerta principal. De toda la gente de la escuela que no había visto el año pasado, a la última persona que esperé encontrarme era a Brody. Pero por supuesto la última cosa que espero es siempre lo que primero sucede.

No lo he visto desde la noche anterior a la que Les murió, cuando lo dejé sangrando en el piso de la sala de su mejor amigo. Está saliendo mientras yo estoy entrando y por unos pocos segundos, estamos cara a cara, mirándonos el uno al otro. La verdad es que no he pensando mucho en él desde que me fui, pero verlo ahora trae hasta la última gota de odio que sentía a la superficie, como si nunca se hubiera ido.

Puedo decir por la mirada en sus ojos que no tiene absolutamente ninguna idea de qué decirme. Estoy bloqueando la salida y él la entrada; ninguno de nosotros quiere ser el que se mueva a un lado. Mis manos están cerradas a la defensiva, preparándose para cualquier cosa que tenga para decir. Puede gritarme, escupirme o incluso disculparse. Las palabras que vayan a salir de su boca, no harán la diferencia. El impulso que estoy teniendo ahora mismo no es para escucharlo hablar; es para callarlo.

Poco a poco, Santana entra tras mí y nota la disputa silenciosa ocurriendo entre nosotros dos. Se desliza a mí alrededor y se para al frente, bloqueando mi vista de Brody. Golpea mis mejillas con ambas manos hasta que mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos. —¡No hay tiempo para distracciones! —grita sobre la música—. ¡Tenemos cervezas que necesitan ser consumidas! —Me agarra de los hombros, aún bloqueando mi visión de Brody, y me aparta a un lado. Continúo resistiéndome, no queriendo ser la primera en ceder en nuestro enfrentamiento visual.

Elliot interviene y pone su mano sobre el brazo de Brody, arrastrándolo a la dirección opuesta. —¡Vayamos a ver de qué son capaces Brittany y Rachel! —grita.

Brody asiente, mirándome con severidad mientras se aleja. —Sí —responde a Elliot—. Esta fiesta comienza a apestar.

Si esto hubiese ocurrido el año pasado, estaría en el suelo con mis rodillas descansando cómodamente sobre su garganta. Pero no lo es, y su garganta no vale la pena. Simplemente sonrío en su dirección mientras permito que Santana me aleje de allí en dirección a la cocina. Una vez que Elliot y Brody se fueron por la puerta principal, libero el aliento contenido. Estoy aliviada de su decisión de marcharse de la fiesta en búsqueda de quienes fuesen las chicas lo suficientemente patéticas para entretenerlos.

Hago una mueca ante el último pensamiento, sabiendo que inadvertidamente agrupé a Les en esa categoría de chicas. Pero afortunadamente, ya no tengo que preocuparme de las chicas con las que Brody sale. Les ya no está aquí para ser engañada, así que en lo que a mí respecta, Brody puede acostarse con quien sea que esté lo suficientemente desesperada para tenerlo.

—Presiona tu boca al borde, tira la cabeza hacia atrás, trágatelo de una y sé feliz —dice Santana, tendiéndome un trago de algo. No pregunto qué es, simplemente hago lo que me dijo y lo trago.

* * *

Un trago más, dos cervezas y media hora más tarde, Santana y yo entramos a la sala. Estoy en el sofá con mis pies apoyados en la mesa de café y Santana está junto a mí, pasando por la lista de personas de las que somos amigas y contándome acerca de lo que ha sucedido con ellos durante el último año. Había olvidado cuán habladora la hacía el alcohol, y me está resultado difícil mantener el ritmo. Llevo los dedos al puente de mi nariz, apretándola para alejar el dolor de cabeza. La realidad es que no conozco a nadie de esta fiesta. Santana dice que la mayoría de ellos son amigos de mi niñez, cuando vivía aquí, pero ni siquiera recuerdo quién vive aquí. Le pregunto por qué estamos aquí si no conoce a nadie, y la pregunta milagrosamente la hace callar. Mira más allá de mí, en dirección de la cocina, y asiente en aquella dirección. —Ella —dice.

Volteo hacia un par de chicas inclinadas contra el bar. Una de ellas está mirando fijamente a Santana, revolviendo su bebida coquetamente.

—Si ella es la razón, ¿por qué no estás ahí?

Santana se gira y mira al frente, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. —De ninguna jodida manera. No hemos hablado desde que rompimos hace dos semanas. Si quiere disculparse conmigo, puede traer su pequeño y lindo trasero hasta aquí.

Vuelvo a mirar a la chica y me doy cuenta de que quizá no la está viendo coquetamente como pensé al principio. Las sonrisas coquetas y las sonrisas malvadas están divididas por una línea muy tenue, y no estoy segura de qué lado está parada, ahora que presencio su mirada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo saliste con ella?

—Unos pocos meses. Lo suficientemente para averiguar que está loca de remate —dice girando los ojos exageradamente—. Y tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta que la amo por ser una loca de remate. —Me ve observándola y estrecha los ojos—. Deja de mirarla. Sabrá que estamos hablando de ella.

Río y aparto la mirada, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para evitar ser testigo del dúo que está entrando por la puerta del frente. Brody es seguido de Elliot y ambos están yendo hacia la cocina. Descanso mi mano en el sofá y deseo haber bebido más. Realmente no quiero estar preocupada por su culpa durante el resto de la noche.

Santana comienza a hablar de nuevo sin parar. La desconecto después que me cuenta acerca de sus nuevos neumáticos por segunda vez en la noche, y estoy haciendo un trabajo bastante bueno en permanecer dentro de mi propia cabeza hasta que Elliot y Brody se acercan a la sala. No tienen idea de que estoy sentada en el sofá y en verdad prefiero mantener las cosas así. Ahora si tan solo Santana se callara el tiempo suficiente para decirle que estoy lista para irme.

—Estoy tan cansado de eso —escucho decir a Brody—. Cada sábado en la noche pasa lo mismo. Juro por Dios que si no se rinde la semana próxima, he terminado.

Elliot ríe. —Estoy bastante seguro de que todo lo que Rachel necesita es una buena dosis de rechazo. A las chicas les gusta el rechazo.

No estoy segura de quién es Rachel, pero me gusta que se niegue a acostarse con Brody. Chica inteligente.

—Dudo que eso fuese a funcionar con ella —dice Brody, riendo—. Es malditamente terca.

—Sí, lo es —concuerda Elliot—. Se podría pensar que con todo lo que hemos oído hablar de ella, sería un poco menos difícil. Esa chica debe ser la putita más virgen que jamás conocí.

Brody ríe ante el comentario, y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo extra por acallarlos. Escuchar la forma en que están hablando de esta chica me enfurece; porque sé que Brody probablemente habló de Les de la misma forma cuando salía con ella.

Brody sigue criticándola, y entre más permanezco sentada aquí y escucho, más tengo que escuchar aquella patética risa saliendo de su boca. Todo lo que me dan ganas de hacer es callarlo.

Quito mis pies de la mesa y comienzo a girarme con la intención de decirles que se vayan a la mierda, pero Santana pone una mano en mi hombro y sacude la cabeza. —Permíteme —dice con una sonrisa maliciosa. Levanta sus piernas del sofá y se gira, mirando a Brody y Elliot.

—Discúlpenme —dice, sosteniendo una mano en el aire como si estuviera en clases. Siempre está tan animada, incluso cuando sabe que podría salir con el culo pateado. Puede que yo sea capaz de defender el mío contra Brody, pero Santana sabe que no, aunque eso no parece detenerla.

Tanto Brody como Elliot se giran hacia ella, pero los ojos del primero se detienen cuando chocan con los míos. Sostengo su desagradable mirada mientras Santana abraza el almohadón a espaldas del sofá y continúa hablando con ellos. —No pude evitarlo, pero escuché su conversación de recién. Tanto como me gustaría concordar que Rachel es la putita más virgen que cualquiera de ustedes dos ha conocido, siento la necesidad de señalar que esta observación es completamente inexacta. Verán, después de pasar la última noche con ella, ya no puede ser realmente considerada una virgen. Así que, tal vez no es su virginidad lo que está intentando proteger al negarse a dormir contigo, Brody. Sino algo más como su dignidad.

Brody está sobre el sofá y tiene a Santana contra el suelo en cuestión de segundos. Yo, estando de alguna manera en mi sano juicio, le doy a Santana los diez segundos que se necesitan para revertir la situación antes de interrumpir. Sin embargo, estoy decepcionada por mi falta de fe en ella, ya que tiene a Brody con la espalda sobre el suelo en menos de cinco. Debe haber estado entrenando durante mi ausencia.

Poco a poco me levanto cuando veo que Elliot se acerca para ayudar a Brody. Toma a Santana por los hombros para arrastrarla fuera de Brody, pero agarro la remera de Elliot desde atrás y tiro de él hasta que queda sentado en el sofá. Me acerco al tiempo que Brody da un puñetazo en la mandíbula de Santana. Ésta está punto de devolver el golpe, pero tomo su brazo y la hago levantarse antes de que tenga la oportunidad.

Con los años esto se ha convertido en un juego. Santana insta a las personas y cuenta conmigo para que me meta y detenga sus peleas antes de que salga mal parada. Por desgracia, desde que siempre parece que estoy al fondo de esos incidentes, mi nombre se ha asociado con todas las peleas y su mal genio. En realidad, sólo he golpeado a tres personas en mi vida:

1) Al idiota que habló mierda de Les.

2) Brody.

3) Mi padre.

Y sólo estoy arrepentida del último.

La gente se está abalanzando por la puerta principal para obtener un vistazo de la acción, pero estarán decepcionados porque estoy sacando a Santana de la casa antes de que pueda hacer o decir nada más. La última cosa que necesito ahora mismo es una excusa para pelear con Brody. He estado aquí por menos de una semana. Segura como el infierno que no quiero darle a mi padre otra razón por la que obligarme a volver a Austin.

Santana se está limpiando la sangre de su labio y sigo sosteniéndola del brazo cuando alcanzamos su auto. La libero y toma la parte inferior de su remera para terminar de limpiar su boca. —Maldita sea —dice, bajando la remera para ver la sangre—. ¿Por qué sigo instigando mierda que hace que este bello rostro corra peligro? —Sonríe y limpia la sangre de su boca por segunda vez.

—Yo no me preocuparía por ello —digo, riendo por lo preocupada que siempre está respecto a su aspecto—. Sigues siendo más linda que yo.

Santana sonríe. —Gracias, perra —dice en broma.

Alguien está caminando tras Santana y por un segundo mis puños se cierran, pensando que podría ser Brody. Me relajo cuando veo que simplemente es la chica que miraba a Santana desde la cocina. No sé por qué me relajo, sin embargo, ya que esta chica definitivamente tiene una mirada asesina en sus ojos. Santana sigue limpiando la sangre de su boca cuando se para detrás de ella.

—¿Quién diablos es Rachel?

Santana gira la cabeza en su dirección y sus ojos se agrandan con sorpresa. —¿Quién? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Val?

Rueda los ojos y levanta la mano, señalado la casa. —¡Te escuché ahí dentro diciéndole a Brody que te acostaste con ella anoche!

Santana mira la casa, luego a Val, y de repente algo la golpea. —¡No, Val! —dice Santana, avanzando y tomando sus manos—. ¡No, no, no! Él estaba diciendo tonterías y sólo quise molestarlo. Ni siquiera conozco a la chica de la que hablaban. Lo juro…

Ella se está alejando y la persigue, suplicándole que la escuche. Decido que ahora es un buen momento para irse a casa. Llegué aquí con Santana, pero parece que va a estar ocupada por un rato. Estoy a tan sólo seis kilómetros de mi casa así que le envío un mensaje y le digo que me marcho, comenzando a moverme.

Esta noche me recuerda a todas las cosas de las que no quiero estar alrededor. Drama. Testosterona. Brody. Todo acerca de la secundaria en general, la verdad. Se suponía que llenaría mi papel de transfería el lunes, pero honestamente no sé si realmente quiero regresar. Sé que hay muchas maneras en las que pueda aprobar. Simplemente no hay manera en el infierno de que mi madre lo permita.

* * *

 _Les:_

 _Está bien, aquí voy._

 _Nuestra querida madrastra Nina me pilló con una chica._

 _No era cualquier chica, era Makenna y había estado con ella un par de veces, era genial pero no era nada serio y eso es todo lo que diré al respecto, pero de cualquier manera, Nina llegó a casa temprano y Makenna y yo estábamos en una especie de posición comprometedora en el sofá de la sala._

 _¿Recuerdas ese sofá que Nina cubrió con plástico por tres años por miedo a que alguien lo manchara? Sí, no fue bonito. Especialmente desde que Makenna y yo hicimos nuestro camino a la sala dejando un rastro de ropa desde la piscina, por todo el pasillo y el sofá._

 _Entonces, como ambas estábamos completamente desnudas, tuve que caminar todo el camino de regreso a la piscina para recuperar mi short y la ropa de Makenna. Nina me estuvo gritando todo el camino a la piscina y todo el camino de regreso a la casa y todo el camino hasta el coche de Makenna. Avergonzó a Makenna como el infierno y probablemente me gritó cosas peores después de eso._

 _Pero está bien, porque tengo este tatuaje genial ahora que dice Hopeless —¿recuerdas ese apodo que les di a ti y a Hope?— Eso me recuerda no volverme demasiado cercana a alguien, así que no me he permitido desarrollar cualquier sentimiento real por ella aún, realmente era sólo sexo._

 _No puedo creer que le acabe de decir eso a mi hermana. Lo siento, de cualquier manera, como puedes adivinar, papá estaba furioso cuando llegó a casa._

 _Sólo tenía una única regla en su casa, no enfadar a Nina._

 _Rompí la regla, bien rota._

 _Él incluso trató de castigarme y puede que me haya reído un poquito cuando lo dijo. No intentaba ser irrespetuosa, porque lo sabes, por mucho que me haya decepcionado con el paso de los años, aun así no haría nada para faltarle el respeto._

 _Pero el hecho de que intentara castigarme cuatro días después de cumplir los dieciocho tocó una fibra sensible y demonios… me reí._

 _No lo encontró gracioso y se enojó, comenzó a gritarme, llamándome irrespetuosa y mal agradecida, eso me enojó porque, mierda Les, ¡tengo dieciocho! ¡Soy una chica! Las chicas hacen cosas como tener sexo con chicas en casa de sus padres cuando tienen dieciocho. ¡Pero Cristo, actuó como si hubiera asesinado a alguien!_

 _Así que sí, me hizo enfadar y puede que haya perdido mi temperamento._

 _Pero esa no es la peor parte, la parte mala sucedió después de que le gritara de regreso y se lanzará sobre mí, tuvo las pelotas para inclinarse sobre mí, no es que sea más grande que yo, pero aun así, soy su hija y se inclinó sobre mí como si quisiera golpearme._

 _Así que, ¿qué hice?_

 _Le pegué. No lo golpeé muy fuerte, pero fue suficientemente fuerte para herirlo en su parte más sensible, su orgullo._

 _No me golpeó de regreso, ni siquiera me gritó. Simplemente subió su mano a su mandíbula y me miró como si lo hubiera decepcionado, entonces se giró y se alejó._

 _Me fui una hora más tarde y conduje a casa, no hemos hablado desde entonces, sabía que probablemente debía llamarlo y pedir disculpas pero, ¿no había empezado él lanzándose sobre mí? ¿Sólo un poco? ¿Qué clase de padre le hace eso a su propia hija?_

 _Pero de nuevo, ¿Qué clase de hija le hace eso a su padre?_

 _Dios, Les, me siento como la mierda, nunca debí haber hecho eso, sabía que debía llamarlo pero… no lo sé._

 _Mierda, por lo que sé nunca le dijo a mamá lo que pasó porque ella nunca lo mencionó._

 _Le sorprendió verme regresar cuando caminé por la puerta delantera un par de días atrás. Feliz, pero sorprendida. No preguntó que precipitó mi regreso así que no ofrecí la información voluntariamente. Se ve diferente ahora, aún puedo ver el dolor en sus ojos pero no es tan prominente como cuando me marché el año pasado._

 _Incluso sonríe ahora, lo que es bueno, su felicidad es de corta duración sin embargo._

 _Es lunes y hoy la escuela comienza, el primer día como Senior._

 _Mamá se fue a trabajar antes de que me despertara, incluso tenía puesta mi alarma y todo listo._

 _Fui a la escuela e hice mi entrenamiento matutino, pero en todo lo que podía pensar mientras recorría la pista era en cuanto deseaba no estar aquí. No quiero estar aquí sin ti, no quiero enfrentar todo lo que odio de la escuela y la mayoría de la gente en ella._

 _Así que, ¿qué hice cuando terminé mi carrera? Caminé de regreso al aparcamiento, me metí en mi auto, conduje a casa y regresé a dormir._

 _Ahora son casi las tres de la tarde y mamá llegará a casa en un par de horas._

 _Estoy a punto de ir a la tienda de comestibles por un par de cosas porque cocinaré la cena para ella está noche._

 _Planeo darle la noticia sobre mis planes de dejar la escuela, sé que no estará feliz sobre mí dando exámenes libres en lugar de conseguir un diploma tradicional así que puse galletas en la lista de comestibles también._

 _Ella ama las galletas, ¿cierto?_

 _No puedo creer que no regresaré a la escuela, nunca pensé que llegaría a eso._

 _Te culpo, por eso también._

 _Q._


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

 **Capítulo 10**

—¿Eso es todo por hoy? —pregunta el cajero.

Mentalmente corro a través de los artículos en mi lista, terminando con galletas. —Sí —le digo mientras saco mi cartera del bolsillo para pagarle al cajero. Estoy aliviada de que conseguí entrar y salir sin ver a nadie que conozca.

—Hola, Quinn.

 _Hablé demasiado pronto._

Levanto la vista para ver a la cajera trabajando en la línea junto a la mía, mirándome fijamente. Está prácticamente ofreciéndose en una bandeja con la forma en que me mira. Quienquiera que sea esta chica, su expresión está rogando por atención. Me siento un poco mal por ella, especialmente por la forma en que su voz se metió en ese rango molesto, agudo y oscilante, por qué las chicas piensan que hablar como bebé es sexy. Echo un vistazo a su credencial, ya que, sinceramente, es un misterio para mí y no puedo identificarla.

—Hola… Shayla. —Le doy una rápida inclinación de cabeza, y luego miro otra vez hacia mi cajero, esperando que mi respuesta moderada sea suficiente para hacerle saber que no estoy de humor para alimentar su ego.

—Es Shayna —espeta.

 _Ups._

Echo un vistazo a su credencial de nuevo, decepcionada de que le estoy dando una razón más para seguir hablando. Sin embargo, en su credencial se lee claramente Shayla. Me dan ganas de reír, pero siento aun más simpatía por ella. —Lo siento. Pero te das cuenta que tu credencial dice Shayla, ¿cierto?

Inmediatamente voltea su credencial para arriba en la bata y frunce el ceño. Espero que esto sea suficiente vergonzoso que no me mire de nuevo, pero ni siquiera se perturbó.

—¿Cuándo volviste? —pregunta.

No tengo ni idea de quién es esta chica, pero de alguna manera me conoce. No sólo me conoce, sabe que tuve que marcharme para regresar. Suspiro, decepcionada que todavía subestimen la afición de todo el mundo para el chisme.

—La semana pasada —le digo, sin ofrecer ninguna explicación.

—¿Así que te dejarán volver a la escuela? —pregunta.

¿Qué pasa con la parte de su pregunta "te dejarán"? ¿Desde cuándo era que no se me permitía volver a la escuela? Eso tiene que estar unido a una especie de rumor.

—No importa. No volveré.

Verdaderamente no he decidido si voy a inscribirme mañana, ya que no pude hacerlo hoy. En realidad, todo depende de la conversación con mi madre esta noche, pero parece más fácil darle a la gente lo que quieren, que es más combustible para sus chismes. Además, si aclaro cada cosa que todo el mundo ha dicho sobre mí durante el último año, voy a dejarlos sin nadie sobre quién difundir rumores.

—Apestas —dice en voz baja mi cajero mientras me quita la tarjeta de débito de la mano—. Hicimos apuestas sobre cuánto tiempo le tomaría darse cuenta que su credencial está mal escrita. Ha estado usándolo desde hace dos meses y dije que se iba a dar cuenta en tres. Acabo de perder veinte dólares.

Me río. Me pasa de nuevo la tarjeta de débito y la coloco en mi cartera. —Mi error —le digo. Saco un billete de veinte dólares y se lo ofrezco—. Toma esto, porque estoy bastante segura de que habrías ganado.

Sacude la cabeza, negándose a tomar el billete.

Estoy colocando el dinero de nuevo en mi billetera cuando veo por el rabillo del ojo a alguien en la siguiente fila de la caja. La chica se giró completamente y está mirándome, probablemente tratando de llamar mi atención de la misma manera que Shayna/Shayla lo intentó. Sólo espero que esta chica no inicie con la misma voz hablando como bebé.

La miro para echarle un vistazo rápido. En realidad quería evitar mirarla, pero cuando la gente está mirándote fijamente, es difícil no hacer contacto con los ojos, aunque sea por un segundo. Pero el segundo que hago contacto con sus ojos, me congelo.

No puedo mirar hacia otro lado, a pesar de que estoy tratando como el infierno de sacudirme ante la imagen de pie frente a mí.

 _Mi corazón se detiene._

 _El tiempo se detiene._

 _El mundo entero se detiene._

Mi mirada rápida se convierte en una mirada completamente involuntaria.

 _Reconozco esos ojos._

 _Son los ojos de Hope._

Es la nariz, la boca, los labios y el pelo. Todo sobre esta chica es Hope. Fuera de todos los momentos en el pasado que pensé que la había encontrado al mirar a las chicas de mi edad, nunca he estado más segura de lo que estoy ahora. Estoy tan segura de ello que inhibe completamente mi capacidad de hablar. No creo que pudiera decir su nombre, incluso si me lo pidiera.

Tantas emociones están corriendo a través de mí en este momento y no puedo decir si estoy enojada o eufórica o asustada como el infierno.

 _¿Ella me reconoció, también?_

Todavía estamos mirándonos la una a la otra y no puedo dejar de preguntarme si luzco familiar para ella. No sonríe. Me gustaría que sonriera porque reconocería la sonrisa de Hope en cualquier lugar.

Baja la barbilla, retira la mirada y rápidamente se da la vuelta para mirar a su cajero de nuevo. Obviamente está nerviosa y no de la misma forma que tiendo a dejar las chicas como Shayna/Shayla. Es una reacción completamente diferente, que sólo me hace sentir aún más curiosa sobre si me recuerda.

—Oye. —La palabra se precipita ruidosamente de mi boca involuntariamente y me doy cuenta que se encoje cuando hablo. Está apurando a su cajero en ese momento, agarrando sus bolsas en un frenesí. Es casi como si estuviera tratando de alejarse de mí.

¿Por qué está tratando de huir de mí? Si no me reconoce... ¿por qué estaría perturbada? Y si me reconoció, ¿por qué no estaría feliz?

Sale de la tienda a toda prisa, así que agarro mis bolsas y dejo el recibo con el cajero. Tengo que salir a la calle antes de que se aleje. No puedo dejarla ir otra vez. Me dirijo directamente a través de la salida y la busco por el estacionamiento hasta que la localizo. Por suerte, sigue cargando sus comestibles en el asiento trasero. Hago una pausa antes de caminar detrás de ella, con la esperanza de que no salga como loca, porque eso es exactamente lo que siento en este momento.

Está a punto de cerrar la puerta, así que me acerco unos pasos.

Creo que jamás he estado tan asustada para hablar.

 _¿Qué digo? ¿Qué demonios le digo?_

He imaginado este momento durante trece años y no tengo ni una maldita idea de cómo acercarme a ella.

—Oye. _¿Oye? Jesús, Quinn. Bien. Muy bien._

Se congela en medio del movimiento. Puedo decir por la forma en que sus hombros suben y bajan que está tomando una respiración relajante. ¿Necesita relajarse por mi culpa? Mi corazón se acelera a toda velocidad y el valor de la adrenalina acumulada por trece años está invadiendo mi cuerpo.

Trece años. He estado buscándola durante trece años y muy bien puedo haberla encontrado. Viva. Y en la misma ciudad que yo. Debería estar eufórica, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Les y cómo sé que rezaba todos los días por este momento. Les pasó deseando toda su vida que encontráramos a Hope y ahora que la encuentro Les está muerta. Si esta chica es realmente Hope, voy a estar devastada porque se presentó con trece meses de retraso.

Bueno, quizás no devastada. Me olvidé que esa palabra está en reserva. Pero voy a estar muy, muy cabreada.

Ahora me está mirando. Me está mirando directamente y me está matando porque quiero agarrarla y abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que lo siento por arruinar su vida, pero no puedo hacer ninguna de estas cosas, porque me mira como si no tuviera ni idea de quién soy. Me dan ganas de gritar: ¡Hope! ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy Lucy!

Agarro mi nuca y trato de procesar toda esta situación. Esto no es como me imaginaba encontrarla. Tal vez como una novela y una actuación por todos estos años, pero pensé que su recuperación sería mucho más culminante. Pensé que tendría muchas más lágrimas y mucha más emoción y no se vería tan... ¿incómoda?

La expresión de su rostro en este momento no se muestra como un reconocimiento en lo más mínimo. Parece aterrorizada. Tal vez no me reconoce. Tal vez parecía nerviosa dentro debido a la forma idiota en que la miraba. Tal vez parece aterrorizada ahora porque prácticamente la perseguí y no le he dado ninguna explicación. Estoy aquí de pie como una acosadora espeluznante y no tengo ni idea de cómo ni siquiera preguntarle si es la chica que perdí hace tantos años.

Me mira con recelo de arriba y abajo. Le extiendo mi mano, con la esperanza de aliviar un poco el miedo con una presentación. —Soy Quinn.

Deja caer su mirada a mi mano extendida y, en lugar de aceptar el apretón de manos, en realidad da un paso lejos de mí.

—¿Qué quieres? —dice bruscamente, mirando con cautela de nuevo a mi rostro.

Definitivamente no es la reacción que esperaba.

—Um —digo, en realidad no quería parecer desconcertada. Pero, sinceramente, esto no va en la dirección que esperaba que fuera. Ni siquiera sé en qué dirección fue en este punto. Estoy empezando a dudar de mi propia cordura. Echo un vistazo a través del estacionamiento a mi coche y deseo sólo haber seguido caminando, pero sé que si lo hubiera hecho, me hubiera arrepentido de no confrontarla.

—Esto puede sonar poco convincente —le advierto, mirándola de nuevo—, pero te ves muy familiar. ¿Te importa si pregunto cómo te llamas?

Lanza un suspiro y pone los ojos, y extiende la mano detrás de sí para agarrar la manilla de su auto. —Tengo un novio —dice. Se gira y abre la puerta, luego se sube rápidamente al auto. Empieza a jalar la puerta para cerrarla, pero la agarro con la mano.

No puedo dejarla salir hasta estar segura de que no es Hope. Nunca he estado tan segura de algo en mi vida y no voy a dejar que trece años de culpa, obsesión y análisis de su desaparición se desperdicien sólo porque temo que podría enojarse.

—Tu nombre. Es todo lo que quiero.

Mira mi mano sosteniendo la puerta abierta. —¿Te importaría? —dice entre dientes. Sus ojos caen al tatuaje en mi brazo y mi adrenalina provoca un corte cuando lo lee, con la esperanza de que esto provocara algún reconocimiento de su parte. Si no puede recordar mi rostro, estoy casi seguro de que recordaría el apodo que les di a ella y a Les.

Ni siquiera el más mínimo sobresalto de emoción destella en sus ojos.

Intenta jalar la puerta de nuevo para cerrarla, pero me niego a soltarla hasta que consiga lo que necesito de ella.

—Tu nombre. Por favor.

Cuando digo por favor esta vez, su expresión se alivia un poco y me mira. No es hasta que me mira así, sin toda la ira, que me doy cuenta por qué estoy tan nerviosa. Es porque me preocupo más por esta chica que cualquier otra chica en el mundo que no sea Les. Amé a Hope como una hermana cuando éramos niñas y verla de nuevo ha traído todos esos mismos sentimientos. Está causando que mis manos tiemblen y mi corazón palpite con fuerza y mi pecho duela, porque todo lo que quiero hacer es envolver mis brazos alrededor de ella y abrazarla, y gracias a Dios que finalmente nos encontramos una a la otra.

Pero todos esos sentimientos se detienen con un chirrido cuando la respuesta equivocada sale de su boca. —Rachel —dice en voz baja.

—Rachel —digo en voz alta, tratando de darle sentido. Porque no es Rachel. Es Hope. Tiene que ser mi Hope.

 _Rachel._

 _Rachel, Rachel, Rachel._

No está diciendo que es Hope, pero el nombre Rachel sigue siendo inquietantemente familiar. ¿Qué es tan importante acerca de ese nombre?

Entonces me doy cuenta.

Rachel.

Esta es la chica a la que Brody se refería en la noche del sábado.

—¿Estás segura? —le pregunto, esperando el milagro de que sea tan lenta como Shayna y sólo me dio el nombre equivocado. Si realmente no es Hope, entonces entiendo perfectamente su reacción a mi comportamiento aparentemente errático.

Suspira y saca su ID de su bolsillo trasero. —Estoy bastante segura de que sé mi propio nombre —dice, mostrando la licencia de conducir frente a mí. La tomo.

Rachel Berry.

Una ola de decepción se estrella a mí alrededor, me traga. Me ahoga. Siento que estoy perdiéndola de nuevo.

—Lo siento —le digo, apartándome de su auto—. Mi error.

Me mira mientras retrocedo aún más lejos para que pueda cerrar la puerta. En cierto modo, parece decepcionada. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en qué tipo de expresión está viendo en mi rostro ahora mismo. Estoy segura de que es una mezcla de rabia, decepción, vergüenza… pero sobre todo, miedo. Observo cómo se aleja y me siento como si dejara ir a Hope de nuevo.

Sé que no es Hope. Demostró que no era Hope.

¿Por qué mi instinto me dice que la detenga?

—Mierda —me quejo, pasándome la mano por el cabello. Estoy seriamente desquiciada. No puedo olvidarme de Hope. No puedo olvidarme de Les. ¿Se está haciendo tan malo hasta el punto de que estoy persiguiendo muchachas al azar en el estacionamiento de la maldita tienda de comestibles?

Me doy la vuelta y cierro mi puño sobre el capó del coche a mi lado, enojada conmigo misma por pensar que finalmente estaríamos todas juntas. No estamos todas juntas. No, en absoluto.

* * *

Ni siquiera estoy completamente fuera de mi coche antes de que tenga Facebook abierto en mi teléfono. Digito el nombre de Rachel y no surge ningún resultado. Abro la puerta del frente y me dirijo escaleras arriba para agarrar mi portátil.

No puedo detener esto. Si no me convenzo a mí misma de que no es Hope, voy a volverme loca. Abro mi portátil y digito de nuevo su información, pero no sale nada. Busco en cada sitio que se me ocurre por más de media hora, pero su nombre no devuelve ningún resultado. Intento buscar por su cumpleaños, pero no sale nada de nuevo.

Escribo la información de Hope y de inmediato tengo una pantalla llena de artículos informativos y devoluciones. Pero no necesito verlos. He pasado los últimos años leyendo cada artículo y todas las pistas que informaron sobre la desaparición de Hope. Los conozco de memoria. Cierro la computadora de golpe.

Tengo que correr.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

 **Capítulo 11**

Ella no tiene rasgos distintivos que pueda recordar. Ninguna marca de nacimiento. El hecho de que vi a una chica con el cabello castaño, ojos marrones y haya sentido que era la misma chica de pelo castaño y ojos marrones de hace trece años atrás, está posiblemente al borde de la obsesión.

¿Estoy obsesionada? ¿De alguna manera siento que no seré capaz de superar la muerte de Les si no ratifico al menos una de las cosas que he jodido en mi vida?

Estoy siendo ridícula. Tengo que dejarlo ir. Tengo que dejar ir el hecho de que nunca tendré a Les de regreso y nunca encontraré a Hope.

He tenido estos mismos pensamientos durante los tres kilómetros que corrí. El peso en mi pecho se aliviana un poco con cada paso que doy. Con cada uno me recuerdo que Rachel es Rachel, que Hope es Hope, que Les está muerta, que soy la única que queda y que necesito ordenar toda mi mierda.

La carrera comienza a ayudar a liberar algo de la tensión acumulada desde el incidente en la tienda de comestibles. Me he convencido de que Rachel no es Hope, pero por alguna razón a pesar de que lo acepto, aún me encuentro pensando en Rachel. No puedo sacármela de la cabeza y me pregunto si eso es culpa de Brody. Si no lo hubiera escuchado hablar de ella en la fiesta de la otra noche, probablemente habría superado con bastante rapidez el incidente de la tienda y no estaría pensando en ella en lo absoluto.

Pero no puedo detener este creciente impulso por protegerla. Sé cómo es Brody y, de alguna manera, sólo por ver a esta chica durante unos pocos minutos, sé que no merece lo que él la va a hacer pasar. No hay una sola chica en el mundo que merezca a un tipo como Brody.

Rachel dijo que tenía un novio en la tienda y la posibilidad de que pueda considerar a Brody como su novio se hunde en mi piel. No sé por qué, pero lo hace. Sólo de pensar que era Hope por unos pocos minutos ya me tenía sintiéndome extremadamente territorial.

Especialmente ahora mientras giro la esquina y la veo parada frente a mi casa.

 _Está aquí. ¿Por qué diablos está aquí?_

Paro de correr y dejo caer las manos a mis rodillas, manteniendo mis ojos fijos en su espalda mientras recupero el aliento. ¿Por qué diablos está parada frente a mi casa?

Está al borde de la calzada, apoyada contra mi buzón. Está bebiendo el último sorbo de su botella de agua y su boca está temblando, intentando conseguir que salga más agua, pero está completamente vacía. Cuando se da cuenta de esto, sus hombros se hunden e inclina la cabeza hacia el cielo.

 _Es obvio que es una corredora con esas piernas._

Mierda, no puedo respirar.

Trato de recordar todo lo que decía su licencia de conducir y todo lo que dijo Brody acerca de ella el sábado en la noche, porque de repente quiero saber todo lo que hay que saber de ella. Y no porque pensé que era Hope, sino porque quienquiera que sea… es jodidamente hermosa. No sé cómo ni siquiera me di cuenta cuán atractiva era en la tienda, porque mi mente no apuntaba a eso. Pero ahora mismo, ¿al verla frente a mi casa? Mi mente definitivamente está sobre eso.

Respira profundamente, y entonces comienza a caminar. Inmediatamente entro en marcha y la alcanzo con facilidad.

—Oye, tú.

Se detiene ante el sonido de mi voz y sus hombros inmediatamente se tensan. Se voltea lentamente, y no puedo evitar sonreír ante la expresión cautelosa que surca su rostro.

—Hola —dice en respuesta, sorprendida de verme parada frente a ella. En realidad, parece mucho más a gusto esta vez. No tan asustada de mí como cuando estuvo en el estacionamiento, lo cual es bueno. Sus ojos lentamente bajan por mi pecho, y luego a mis pantalones cortos. Vuelve a levantar la mirada momentáneamente antes de bajarla a sus pies.

Casualmente me inclino contra el buzón y pretendo ignorar el hecho de que definitivamente me está echando el ojo. Lo ignoraría para salvarla de avergonzarse, pero definitivamente no voy a olvidarlo. De hecho, probablemente estaré pensando en la manera en que sus ojos se desplazaron por mi cuerpo en lo que resta del maldito día.

—¿Corres? —pregunto. Probablemente es la pregunta más obvia del mundo ahora mismo, pero estoy basto de material.

Asiente, aún respirando pesadamente por los efectos de su entrenamiento. —Usualmente en las mañanas —confirma—. Olvidé cómo de calurosas son las tardes. —Lleva una mano a sus ojos para protegerse del sol mientras me mira. Su piel está roja y sus labios secos. Le tiendo mi botella de agua y se estremece de nuevo. Intento no reírme, pero me siento malditamente patética por haberla asustado en la tienda hasta el punto de que ahora tenga miedo de que haga algo para lastimarla.

—Bebe esto. —Le empujo mi botella de agua—. Luces exhausta.

La agarra sin dudarlo y presiona sus labios sobre el borde, bajándose varios tragos. —Gracias —dice, devolviéndomela—. Bueno, tengo otros dos kilómetros y medio de regreso, así que será mejor que empiece.

—Cerca de cuatro —digo. Estoy intentando no mirarla, pero es tan difícil cuando está usando casi nada y cada curva de su boca, cuello, hombros, pecho, y estómago parecen que estuvieran hechos sólo para mí. Si pudiera pre-ordenar a mi chica perfecta, ni siquiera me acercaría a la versión que tengo de pie frente a mí ahora mismo.

Presiono la botella de agua en mi boca, sabiendo que probablemente es lo más cercano que llegaré a estar de sus labios. No puedo ni quitar mis ojos de ella lo suficiente para beber.

—¿Huh? —dice, sacudiendo la cabeza. Parece nerviosa. Dios, por favor que deje de ponerse nerviosa.

—Dije que es más que cuatro kilómetros. Vives en Conroe, eso está cerca de tres kilómetros más lejos. Eso sería una carrera de ocho kilómetros de ida y de vuelta. —No conozco muchas chicas que corran, y mucho menos un tramo de ocho kilómetros. Impresionante.

Estrecha los ojos y levanta los brazos, doblándolos sobre su estómago. —¿Sabes en qué calle vivo?

—Sí.

Su mirada sigue siendo poco entusiasta mientras se enfoca en mí y permanece tranquila. Eventualmente sus ojos se estrechan y parece que su enojo crece ante mi continuo silencio.

— _Rachel Barbra Berry, nació el 28 de septiembre. Calle Conroe al 1455. Un metro y cincuenta y nueve centímetros. Donante._

Tan pronto como la palabra "donante" sale de mi boca, retrocede, su mirada molesta convirtiéndose en una mezcla de sorpresa y horror. —Tu identificación —digo rápidamente, explicando por qué sé tanto de ella—. Me mostraste tu identificación más temprano. En la tienda.

—La miraste por dos segundos —dice a la defensiva.

Me encojo. —Tengo una buena memoria.

—Acechas.

Me río. —¿Yo acecho? Tú eres quien está parada frente a mi casa. —Señalo la casa detrás de mí y golpeo mis dedos contra el buzón para mostrarle que es ella la que transgrede. No yo.

Sus ojos se agradan por la vergüenza mientras mira la casa. Su rostro se torna más rojo cuando se da cuenta de que por azar terminó parada frente a mi hogar. —Bueno, gracias por el agua —dice rápidamente. Me saluda con la mano y se voltea, comenzando a alejarse.

—Espera un segundo —grito a sus espaldas. Corro por delante de ella y me giro, tratando de que se me ocurra una excusa para que todavía no se vaya—. Déjame llenar tu agua. —Estiro la mano y tomo su botella—. Enseguida vuelvo. —Parto hacia la casa, con la esperanza de comprarme más tiempo. Obviamente tengo mucho que hacer en el departamento de las primeras impresiones.

—¿Quién es la chica? —pregunta mi madre una vez que entro a la cocina. Lleno la botella de Rachel con agua del grifo hasta que está completa, entonces me volteo para mirarla.

—Su nombre es Rachel —digo, sonriendo—. La conocí en la tienda de comestibles más temprano.

Mi madre la mira a través de la ventana, luego me mira y ladea la cabeza. —¿Y ya la trajiste a nuestra casa? Te estás moviendo un poco rápido, ¿no crees?

Sostengo la botella de agua. —En realidad acaba de pasar corriendo por aquí y ahora anda sin agua. —Camino hacia la puerta y me volteo hacia mi madre para guiñarle—. Afortunadamente para mí, resulta que nosotros tenemos agua.

Se ríe. La sonrisa en el rostro de mi madre es linda porque han sido tan pocas y distantes entre sí. —Bueno, buena suerte, Casanova —grita detrás de mí.

Regreso con el agua hacia Rachel e inmediatamente toma otro trago. Intento encontrar una manera de ratificar su primera impresión de mí.

—Así que… ¿Antes? —digo tímidamente—. ¿En la tienda? Si te hice sentir incómoda, lo siento.

Me mira fijamente a los ojos. —No me hiciste sentir incómoda.

Está mintiendo. Absolutamente la hice sentir incómoda. Aterrorizada, incluso. Pero ahora me está mirando con tanta confianza.

 _Está confundida. Realmente confundida._

La observo por unos minutos, intentando hacer mi mejor intento por leerla, pero no tengo pistas. Si ahora estuviera intentando seducirla, no sé si me golpearía o me besaría. A este punto, estoy bastante segura de que estaría bien con cualquiera.

—No intentaba seducirte, tampoco —digo, esperando algún tipo de reacción por su parte—. Sólo pensé que eras alguien más.

—Está bien —dice suavemente. Su sonrisa es con los labios apretados, y la decepción en su voz es clara. Eso me hace sonreír, sabiendo que mi comentario la decepcionó un poco.

—No es que no quisiera seducirte —aclaro—. Simplemente no lo hacía en ese momento particularmente.

Sonríe. Es la primera vez que en verdad consigo una verdadera sonrisa de ella y se siente como si acabara de ganar un triatlón.

—¿Quieres que corra contigo? —pregunto, señalando el camino a su casa.

—No, está bien.

Asiento, pero no me gusta su respuesta. —Bueno, iba por ese camino de todas formas. Corro dos veces al día y aún tengo un par de…

Doy un paso hacia ella cuando noto el reciente y prominente moretón debajo de su ojo. Tomo su barbilla e inclino su cabeza hacia atrás para conseguir un mejor vistazo. Mis pensamientos anteriores son desviados y de repente me siento abrumada por la necesidad de patearle el trasero a quien quiera que la haya tocado.

—¿Quién te hizo esto? Tu ojo no estaba así antes.

Se aleja de mi alcance. —Fue un accidente. Nunca interrumpas la siesta de una adolescente. —Intenta reírse de ello, pero la conozco mejor. En el pasado, he visto suficientes moretones inexplicables en Les para saber que las chicas pueden esconder este tipo de mierda mejor de lo que nadie quisiera admitir.

Rozo mi pulgar sobre su moretón, calmando la ira que me está atravesando. —Se lo dirías a alguien, ¿verdad? ¿Si alguien te hizo esto?

Solamente en mira. No responde. Nada de "Sí, por supuesto que lo diría". Ni siquiera un "Tal vez". Su falta de reconocimiento me lleva de vuelta a estas situaciones con Les. Ella nunca admitió que Brody la lastimaba físicamente, pero los moretones que vi en su brazo la semana antes de que se suicidara casi terminaron en asesinato. Si averiguo que fue él quien le hizo esto a Rachel, no tendrá mucho tiempo una mano izquierda que poner sobre ella.

—Voy corriendo contigo —digo. Coloco mis manos firmemente sobre sus hombros y la hago voltear sin darle la oportunidad de objetar.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera intenta hacerlo. Comienza a correr, así que caigo en un paso constante a su lado. Estoy echando humo todo el camino de regreso a su casa. Enojada por nunca llegar al fondo de qué ocurrió con Les y enojada de que Rachel podría estar lidiando con la misma mierda.

No hablamos durante todo el recorrido hasta que se gira y me dice adiós con la mano, al borde de la calzada. —¿Supongo que te veo después? —dice caminando hacia su casa.

—Absolutamente —digo, sabiendo muy bien que voy a verla de nuevo. Especialmente ahora que sé dónde vive.

Sonríe y se gira hacia la casa, y no es hasta que está a mitad de camino que me doy cuenta que no tengo ninguna manera de contactarla. No tiene Facebook, así que no puedo hacer nada por ese lado. No sé su número de teléfono. La realidad es que no puedo aparecerme en su casa sin anunciar.

No quiero que se marche hasta que tenga la certeza de que volveré a hablar con ella.

Rápidamente desenrosco la tapa de mi botella de agua y vierto su contenido sobre la hierba. Coloco la tapa de nuevo.

—Rachel, espera —grito. Se detiene y se da la vuelta—. ¿Me haces un favor?

—¿Sip?

Le arrojo convenientemente mi botella de agua vacía. La toma, asiente y corre dentro de la casa para rellenarla. Saco el teléfono móvil de mi bolsillo e inmediatamente le escribo un texto a Santana.

 **Rachel Berry. ¿La chica de la que Brody hablaba la noche del sábado? ¿Tiene novio?**

Rachel abre la puerta del frente y hace su camino fuera cuando ella responde.

 **Tiene varios, por lo que he escuchado.**

Todavía estoy mirando el mensaje de texto cuando se acerca con el agua. La tomo y bajo la bebida, no estoy segura de por qué encuentro difícil encontrar la verdad en el texto de Santana. Así como ella sigue siendo un enigma para mí, puedo decir que por la manera en que es vigilada, no permiten personas fácilmente. Basado en mi interacción con ella, simplemente no cabe en la descripción que está siendo pintada por todos.

Coloco la tapa en la botella de agua y hago mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener mis ojos enfocados en los de ella, pero, maldición, ese sostén deportivo es un imán en estos momentos. —¿Corres en pistas? —pregunto, tratando de mantenerme concentrada.

Cubre su estómago con sus brazos y sus movimientos me hacen querer pegarme a mí misma por ser tan obvia sobre estar observándola. La última cosa que quiero es hacer que se sienta incómoda.

—No —dice—. Estoy pensando en intentarlo, sin embargo.

—Deberías. Apenas estás sin aliento y acabas de correr cerca de ocho kilómetros. ¿Eres de último año?

Sonríe. Es la segunda vez que me está sonriendo de esa manera y verdaderamente está metiéndose en mi cabeza.

—¿No deberías saber ya que estoy en ultimo año? —dice aún sonriendo—. Estás aflojando con tus habilidades de acecho.

Me río. —Bueno, haces un poco difícil el acecharte. Ni siquiera pude encontrarte en Facebook.

Sonríe de nuevo. Odio que esté llevando la cuenta. _Tres._

—No estoy en Facebook —dice—. No tengo acceso a internet.

No puedo decir si está mintiendo para dejarme fácilmente, o si en realidad está siendo honesta sobre no tener acceso a internet. No sé cuál de los dos es el más difícil de creer. —¿Qué hay de tu teléfono? ¿No puedes obtener internet en tu teléfono?

Levanta sus brazos para ajustar su cola de caballo y siento que soy yo la que está sin aliento ahora. —No hay teléfono. Mi mamá no es fan de la tecnología moderna. No hay TV, tampoco.

Espero que ría, pero es obvio en sólo unos pocos segundos que es completamente seria. Esto no es bueno. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que voy a ponerme en contacto con ella? No es que lo necesite. Sólo tengo una muy buena sensación de que lo querré. —Mierda —río—. ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Qué haces para divertirte?

Se encoje de hombros. —Corro.

Sí, ciertamente lo hace. Y si tengo algo que ver con eso, no correrá sola nunca más.

—Bueno, en ese caso —digo, inclinándome hacia ella—, ¿de casualidad no sabrías a qué hora se despierta cierta persona para sus carreras matutinas, no?

Aspira una rápida bocanada de aire, luego intenta controlarla con una sonrisa. Tres y media.

—No sé si tú quisieras levantarte tan temprano —dice.

Si ella supiera que iría tan lejos como para no dormir nunca más si estuviese de acuerdo en correr conmigo. Me inclino un poquito mas cerca y bajo mi tono de voz. —No tienes idea cómo de mal me gustaría levantarme tan temprano.

Tan pronto como su cuarta sonrisa aparece, se desmaya. Pasa tan rápido, ni siquiera tengo tiempo para reaccionar. El sonido que hace cuando cae al pavimento crea en mí una mueca de dolor. Inmediatamente me arrodillo y me envuelvo sobre ella.

—Rachel —digo, sacudiéndola. Está helada. Miro hacia su casa, luego la levanto en mis brazos y corro hacia la puerta. No me molesto en golpearla ya que no tengo manos extras. Levanto mi pie y pateo la puerta, esperando que alguien esté en casa para dejarme entrar.

En segundos, la puerta se abre y una mujer aparece. Me mira en total confusión hasta que reconoce a Rachel en mis brazos.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —Inmediatamente abre la puerta para dejarme entrar.

—Se desmayó en la entrada —digo—. Creo que está deshidratada.

La mujer rápidamente corre a la cocina mientras recuesto a Rachel en el sofá de la sala. Tan pronto como su cabeza se encuentra con el brazo del sofá, gime y sus párpados se abren. Suelto un suspiro de alivio, luego me hago a un lado cuando su madre reaparece.

—Rach, bebe un poco de agua —dice. Le ayuda a tomar un trago y luego coloca el vaso de agua abajo—. Te voy a conseguir un paño frío —dice, caminando hacia el pasillo.

Rachel me mira y se estremece. Me arrodillo junto a ella, sintiéndome terrible por simplemente dejarla caer. Sucedió tan rápido, sin embargo. Un segundo se encontraba parada frente a mí; el siguiente segundo no lo estaba. —¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien? —pregunto después de que su madre ha salido de la habitación—. Fue una caída bastante desagradable.

Hay grava y suciedad en su mejilla, así que limpio lo más que puedo. Cierra sus ojos y cubre su rostro con su brazo.

—Oh, Dios —gime—. Lo siento mucho. Eso ha sido tan vergonzoso.

Tomo su muñeca y la quito de su rostro. La última cosa que quiero es que se sienta avergonzada. Estoy agradecida de que esté bien. Y más agradecida aún de que me dio una excusa para llevarla dentro. Ahora estoy dentro de su casa con una excusa para volver y comprobarla esta semana. Las cosas han salido más a mi favor.

—Shh —susurro—. Como que lo disfruté.

Su boca se curva en una sonrisa. Cinco.

—Aquí está tu paño, cariño. ¿Quieres algo para el dolor? ¿Tienes nauseas? —Su madre le entrega el paño y camina hacia la cocina—. Tendría que haber un poco de Caléndula o raíz de Burdock.

Rachel rueda sus ojos. —Estoy bien, mamá. Nada duele.

Limpio el resto de la suciedad de su mejilla con el paño. —Podrías no estar adolorida ahora, pero lo estarás —digo tranquilamente. No vio cuán duro cayo al suelo. Definitivamente lo sentirá mañana—. Deberías tomar algo, por si acaso.

Asiente e intenta sentarse, así que la ayudo. Su madre camina de vuelta a la sala con un vaso pequeño de jugo y se lo da a Rachel.

—Lo siento —dice, extendiendo su mano hacia mí—. Soy Claire Berry.

Me levanto y le devuelvo el saludo. — _Lucy Quinn Fabray_ —digo, dando una mirada rápida a Rachel—. Mis amigos me llaman Quinn.

Claire sonríe. —¿Ustedes se conocen?

—No lo hacemos, en realidad —dije—. Lugar correcto en el momento correcto, creo.

—Bueno, gracias por ayudarla. No sé por qué se desmayó. Nunca se desmaya. —Vuelve su atención a Rachel—. ¿Has comido algo hoy?

—Un poco de pollo para el almuerzo —dice Rachel—. La comida de la Cafetería apesta.

Comida de Cafetería. Así que va a la escuela pública. Podría estar reconsiderando mi decisión educativa, después de todo.

Claire rueda sus ojos y levanta las manos en el aire. —¿Por qué fuiste a correr sin comer primero?

—Lo olvidé —dice Rachel a la defensiva—. Usualmente no corro en las tardes.

Claire camina de vuelta a la cocina con el vaso y suspira pesadamente. —No quiero que corras más, Rachel. ¿Que habría pasado si hubieses estado por tu cuenta? Corres demasiado, de todas formas.

La mirada de Rachel no tiene precio. Al parecer correr es tan vital para ella como respirar.

—Escucha —digo, encontrando la oportunidad para calmar todas las partes involucradas, especialmente la mía—. Vivo sobre Ricker y corro por aquí todos los días a las tardes. Si te sientes más cómoda, estaría feliz de correr con ella las siguientes semanas o durante las mañanas. Usualmente corro en mi trayecto hacia la escuela, pero no es un gran problema. Tú sabes, para estar seguras de que esto no vuelva a pasar nuevamente.

Claire vuelve a la sala de estar mirándonos a las dos. —Estoy bien con eso —dice. Vuelve su atención a Rachel—. Si Rachel piensa que es una buena idea.

 _Por favor piensa que es una buena idea._

—Está bien —dice Rachel encogiéndose de hombros.

 _Esperaba un "¡Demonios, si!" pero "está bien" será suficiente._

Intenta levantarse otra vez, pero se balancea hacia la izquierda. Inmediatamente llego y agarro su brazo para acomodar su espalda en el sofá.

—Tranquila —digo. Miro a Claire—. ¿No tienes ninguna galleta que pueda comer? Eso tendría que ayudar.

Claire se aleja a la cocina y doy a Rachel toda mi atención otra vez. —¿Estás segura de que estás bien? —Recorro mi pulgar sobre su mejilla sin ninguna razón en absoluto que no sea el simple hecho de que quiero tocar su mejilla otra vez. En cuanto mis dedos tocan su piel, escalofríos corren por sus brazos. Aprieta los brazos sobre su pecho y frota los escalofríos lejos. No puedo evitar sonreír, sabiendo que fue mi mano en su piel lo que le hizo eso. La. Mejor. Sensación. Del. Mundo.

Miro hacia Claire para asegurarme de que no está volviendo a la sala, luego me inclino hacia Rachel—: ¿A qué hora debería acecharte mañana?

—¿Seis y media? —dice sin aliento.

—Seis y media suena bien. —Seis y media es mi nuevo momento favorito del día.

—Quinn, tú no tienes que hacer esto. —Me mira directamente a los ojos como si quisiera darme la oportunidad de retroceder. ¿Por qué diablos querría retroceder?

—Sé que no tengo que hacer esto, Rachel. Hago lo que quiero. —Me inclino más cerca, esperando ver los escalofríos en sus brazos de nuevo—. Y quiero correr contigo.

Me alejo cuando Claire está caminando de vuelta a la sala. Rachel mantiene sus ojos fijos en los míos con fuerza y me hace desear más que cualquier cosa que sea ya mañana por la mañana.

—Come —dice Claire tendiéndole las galletas a Rachel.

Me levanto y le digo adiós a Claire. —Cuídate —le digo a Rachel, volviendo a la puerta principal—. ¿Te veo en la mañana?

Asiente, y esa es toda la confirmación que necesito. Cierro la puerta detrás de mí mientras me voy, satisfecha que de alguna manera me las arreglé para redimirme. Tan pronto como me siento fuera de su camino de entrada, vuelvo a la acera, saco el móvil de mi bolsillo y llamo a Santana.

—Oye, Sin esperanzas —dice cuando responde.

—Dije que dejaras de llamarme así, idiota.

—Debiste haber pensado eso antes de hacerte ese tatuaje —bromea de nuevo—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Rachel Berry —digo rápidamente—. Quién es ella, de dónde es, va a la escuela de aquí y si está saliendo con Brody.

Santana se ríe. —Vaya, amiga. Reduce velocidad. En primer lugar, nunca la he conocido. En segundo lugar, si es la misma Rachel que reclamé haber desflorado frente a Val en la fiesta de la otra noche, no hay ninguna manera de que esté preguntando por ella. Aún estoy tratando de convencer a Val de que nunca dormí con ella.

Gimo. —Santana, por favor. Necesito saber, y tú eres mejor con esa mierda de lo que yo.

Hay una larga pausa en su extremo. —Bien —dice—, pero con una condición.

Sabía que habría una condición. Siempre hay una condición cuando se trata de Santana. —¿Qué condición?

—Ven a la escuela mañana. Sólo un día. Inscríbete mañana y trata por un día y si lo odias absolutamente, lo puedes abandonar oficialmente con mi bendición.

—Hecho —digo de inmediato. Puedo hacerlo un día. Especialmente si Rachel estará allí.

Hola, me ha gustado mucho el recibimiento que ha tenido esta historia, estoy agradecida. No sabría decir cada cuanto tiempo voy a publicar, pero tratare de hacerlo lo más pronto posible, dudo mucho que vaya a postear nuevas historias luego de esta y al finalizar la otra, por lo que me dedicare a solo leer y comentarles los trabajos a otras autoras. Feliz día


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

 **Capítulo 12**

 _Les:_

 _Santa mierda, Les. SANTA. MIERDA._

 _Se siente como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde que te escribí, pero fue esta mañana. Han ocurrido tantas cosas, que me tiemblan las manos y apenas puedo escribir. Todavía no he hablado con mamá sobre dejar la escuela, pero sólo porque ya no estoy tan segura de querer abandonarla. Lo veremos después de mañana._

 _¿Estás sentada para esto? Apoya tu culo en algo, Les._

 _Encontré. A. Hope._

 _Pero no lo hice. Bueno, todavía no estoy tan segura de no haberla encontrado, pero estoy más segura de que ella no es Hope de lo que estoy segura que sí lo es. ¿Eso tiene algo de sentido? Quiero decir, en el segundo en que la vi, estaba segura de que era ella. Pero cuando me di cuenta que no me reconoció, pensé que tal vez me había equivocado, o que ella estaba fingiendo o… no sé. Y empecé a dudar de mí misma._

 _Luego, actué como una especie de acosadora o una loca, por lo que me mostró su identificación, que fue algo muy tonto de su parte si tenemos en cuenta lo extraño que actuaba yo. Pero el documento me demostró que no era Hope, lo cual me aplastó, pero sólo por un par de horas. Porque cuando salí a correr me encontré con ella de nuevo, gracias a la suerte, o por coincidencia, o por intervención divina, o tal vez tú tuviste algo que ver con eso._

 _Sea quien o lo que sea que lo hizo posible, ella estaba allí, de pie delante de nuestra casa, luciendo hermosa y toda la mierda. Jesús, se veía bien, Les. Estoy segura de que quieres oír eso, ¿verdad?_

 _Como sea, ahora estoy convencida de que si de verdad es Hope, me habría recordado. Sobre todo después de decirle a su madre que me llamaba Lucy Quinn Fabray. Miré a Rachel para ver si mi primer nombre le sonaba, pero a juzgar por su falta de reacción, no le suena en absoluto; así que no hay manera de que pueda ser la misma chica. ¿Quieres saber lo más extraño, Les? ¿La parte de todo el día que me ha lanzado al torbellino más grande? Ni siquiera quiero que sea Hope. Si es Hope, todo el drama, el estrés y la atención de los medios nos rodearán de nuevo, y no quiero eso para ella. Esta chica parece feliz y saludable, y para nada lo que esperaba que fuera nuestra Hope, si alguna vez la llegáramos a encontrar._

 _Así que estoy contenta de que Rachel no sea Hope, y de que Hope no sea Rachel._

 _Puse a Santana hacer algunas investigaciones y he aprendido un poco sobre ella. Ha vivido en esta zona durante años y ha sido educada en casa por su madre, quien parece ser muy agradable, por cierto. Santana también dijo que no está saliendo oficialmente con Brody, lo cual es una ventaja. Todavía no estoy segura de cómo está conectada a él, porque de acuerdo con Santana, están relacionados de alguna manera. Sin embargo, espero detenerlo antes de que sea algo importante._

 _Lo siento, estoy divagando. Simplemente ha sido el tipo de día que no esperas tener cuando te despiertas._

 _Te diré cómo va mañana. Le debo a Santana un día de clases._

 _PD: Hoy Rachel tenía un ojo morado. Nunca dijo lo que realmente ocurrió, pero ya sabes lo paranoica que soy sobre cualquier cosa remotamente conectada a Brody. Nunca olvidaré aquel día en que viniste a casa con moretones en el brazo, Les. Me rogaste que no lo matara, porque te juro que lo habría hecho si no te hubiese jurado no hacerlo. No sé si estabas mintiendo o no cuando dijiste que había ocurrido durante la clase de atletismo. No sé si Brody es capaz de hacer algo así. Pero ver a Rachel con ese moretón bajo su ojo me afectó tanto como cuando pensé que Brody te había herido._

 _Y ya no estás aquí para que te proteja, así que siento esta necesidad constante de proteger a Rachel, y ni siquiera la conozco._

 _No le digas a Santana —no es que pudieras—, pero habría ido a la escuela mañana aunque ella no lo hubiera puesto como condición. Tengo que ver con mis propios ojos cómo interactúan Rachel y Brody para poder determinar si realmente necesito matarlo esta vez._

 _Q._


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

 **Capítulo 13**

Estoy diez minutos antes de tiempo cuando llego a su casa, así que tomo un asiento en la vereda y estiro. Después de irme de aquí ayer, sentí como si ofrecerme a correr con ella podría haber sido un poco atrevido. Está fuera de mi camino y normalmente no corro mucho en un día, pero no sé cómo más la veré otra vez.

La escucho caminando detrás de mí, así que giro y me levanto. —Hola, tú.

Espero que sonría, me regrese el saludo o algo así, pero en su lugar me observa de arriba a abajo con un desagradable ceño. Le resto importancia, esperando simplemente que no sea una persona madrugadora.

—¿Necesitas estirar primero? —le pregunto.

Sacude su cabeza. —Ya lo hice.

Siento curiosidad si la actitud seria es porque está dolorida por su caída ayer. Su ojo negro está todavía visiblemente exhibido, pero su mejilla no luce tan mal como pensé que lo haría. Extiendo mi mano y paso mi pulgar sobre el rasguño en su rostro. —No se ve tan mal. ¿Te duele? —Niega con su cabeza—. Bien. ¿Estás lista?

Asiente. —Sí.

¿Cuatro palabras es toda la conversación que consigo de ella? Se vuelve y ambas comenzamos a correr en silencio. No puedo decir desde el saludo a la defensiva que sólo tuvimos en su patio frontal si está incómoda cerca de mí o si el silencio es en realidad una señal de comodidad. Podría ser cualquier caso.

La tensión disminuye una vez que quedo un paso detrás de ella. Es más fácil salir impune de no hablar cuando no estoy corriendo lado a lado con ella. Sólo no tengo idea que decir. No soy muy conversadora para comenzar, pero estar ante su presencia oculta incluso más el lado conversacional de mí. Supongo que si realmente quiero llegar de alguna parte con ella, tengo que succionarlo. Acelero y estoy de nuevo al ritmo con ella.

—Puedes probar entrar al equipo —digo—. Tienes más resistencia que la mayoría de los chicos del equipo del año pasado.

Sacude su cabeza y continúa concentrada en la acera frente a nosotras. —No sé si lo quiero —dice—. Realmente no conozco a nadie en la escuela. Tenía un proyecto para probar, pero la mayor parte de la escuela son… quiero decir... No quiero estar con ellos por largos períodos de tiempo bajo el disfraz de un equipo.

Odio que haya estado en la escuela por un día y ya sepa cuán malos son todos. Me pregunto ¿qué infiernos hicieron para hacer su primer día tan malo?

—Sólo has estado en la escuela pública por un día. Dale tiempo. No se puede esperar ser educado en casa toda tu vida, luego caminar el primer día con un montón de nuevos amigos.

Me siento mal de decirle exactamente lo opuesto de lo que realmente siento. Si estuviera siendo completamente honesta, le diría que regrese a estudiar en casa, porque ella lo había hecho antes que ingresó a la escuela pública. Me giro para mirarla pero no está corriendo a mi lado. Doy la vuelta y está parada a varios metros detrás de mí con sus manos en sus caderas. Me apresuro hacia ella.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Estás mareada? —Agarro sus hombros en caso que se sienta por desmayar otra vez. Me sentiría como la máxima idiota si simplemente la dejo romperse en la acera como lo hice ayer.

Niega con su cabeza, luego quita mis manos de sus hombros. —Estoy bien —dice.

Está molesta por algo. Intento pensar qué podría haber dicho, pero nada parece ofensivo. —¿Dije algo malo?

Baja sus ojos a la calzada y comienza a caminar otra vez, así que la sigo. —Un poco —dice con un tono mosqueado—. Estaba casi bromeando sobre acosarme ayer, pero admitiste que me buscaste en Facebook después de conocerme. Luego insististe en correr conmigo, incluso cuando está fuera de tu camino. Ahora ¿de alguna manera sabes cuánto tiempo estuve en la escuela pública? ¿Y que soy educada en casa? No voy a mentir, es un poco desconcertante.

Mierda. ¿Qué demonios está mal conmigo? ¿Cómo hago para admitir que aprendí la mayoría de lo que sé sobre ella basado en lo que escuché casualmente de Brody en una fiesta y por los rumores especulativos de Santana? No necesita saberlo. No quiero que sepa eso.

Suspiro y continúo caminando hacia su casa. —He preguntado por ahí —digo—. He vivido aquí desde que tengo diez, así que tengo un montón de amigos. Tenía curiosidad por ti.

Se concentra en mí como si estuviera intentando descubrir como sé tanto sobre ella. No estoy cerca de admitir las cosas que escuché casualmente decir a Brody, porque no quiero lastimarla. Pero tampoco quiero admitir que le rogué a Santana por más información, porque no quiero ahuyentarla. Pero en base a la mirada escéptica extendida por su rostro, ya se formó una buena cantidad de desconfianza en mí.

La tomo por el codo y deja de caminar. La giro así que está enfrentándome.

—Rachel. Creo que hemos empezado con el pie equivocado ayer en la tienda. Y la conversación sobre acosar, te lo juro, era una broma. No quiero que te sientas incómoda a mí alrededor. ¿Te hace sentir mejor saber más sobre mí? Pregúntame algo y te lo diré. Lo que sea.

—¿Si te pregunto algo, serás honesta?

Miro la exigencia en sus ojos. —Eso es todo lo que siempre seré —digo. Y tengo la intención de ser totalmente honesta con ella, a menos que crea que la lastimaré.

—¿Por qué dejaste la escuela?

Suspiro, deseando que me hubiera preguntado cualquier cosa un poco menos complicada. Sin embargo, debería haber sabido que las cosas no serían sencillas con ella.

Comienzo a caminar otra vez. —Técnicamente, no la he abandonado todavía.

—Bueno, obviamente no has estado más de año. Yo diría que la dejaste.

Ese comentario me da curiosidad si ha escuchado los rumores sobre mí. Por supuesto que he estado en la escuela el año pasado, sólo que no estaba en esta. Pero no preguntó sobre el periodo rumoreado en juvi, así que no voy a ofrecer información innecesaria.

—Me acabo de mudar a casa hace unos días —digo—. Mi mamá y yo tuvimos bastante el año pasado, así que me mudé con mi papá a Austin por un tiempo. He ido a la escuela allí, pero sentí que era la hora de volver a casa. Así que aquí estoy.

Entorna los ojos como si estuviera tratando de mirarme con enojo, pero la expresión que hace es muy adorable para encontrarla intimidante. Aunque mantengo mi sonrisa bajo control, ya que puedo decir que está tomando esta cosa de la escuela en serio. —Nada de eso explica por qué decidiste dejarla, en lugar de simplemente transferirte de nuevo.

Tiene razón, pero solamente porque en verdad no sé la respuesta a su pregunta.

—No lo sé. Para ser honesta, sigo tratando de decidir lo que quiero hacer. Ha sido un año bastante jodido. Sin mencionar que odio esta escuela. Estoy cansada de la mierda y algunas veces creo que es más fácil dejarlo.

Detiene en seco sus pasos nuevamente y me observa. —Es una excusa de mierda.

—¿Es una mierda que odie la escuela secundaria?

—No. Es una mierda que estés dejando que un mal año determine tu destino por el resto de tu vida. Estás a nueve meses de la graduación, ¿Y lo dejas? Es sólo… estúpido.

Realmente está tomando esto en serio. Río, a pesar que estoy tratando muy duro de no hacerlo. —Bueno, cuando lo pones tan elocuentemente.

Cruza sus brazos y se enfurruña. —Ríe todo lo que quieras. Dejar la escuela es sólo ceder. Estás demostrándoles a todos los que alguna vez dudaron de ti que estaban en lo correcto.

Sus ojos caen al tatuaje en mi brazo. Nunca he querido ocultarlo hasta este momento, pero algo sobre ella leyéndolo parece como una invasión a la privacidad en una forma. Tal vez porque ayer estaba tan segura que ella tenía casi la razón por el tatuaje en mi brazo. Pero ahora que sé que no la tiene, de verdad no la quiero preguntando sobre ello. —¿Vas a abandonar y mostrarle al mundo lo desesperanzada que eres? _Qué manera de ir en contra de "ellos"._

Miro abajo al tatuaje. No tiene idea cuál es el significado oculto en él y noto eso. Pero su suposición que significa cualquier otra cosa que lo que significa me lleva a enojarme. No quiero explicarle y sin duda no quiero ser juzgada por alguien quien parece estar recibiendo su parte de juicios. En lugar de quedarme y permitirle descifrarme incluso más, muevo mi cabeza hacia su casa. —Ya estás aquí —digo con monotonía. Me doy la vuelta y me dirijo a casa sin mirarla de vuelta. No necesito ser muy detallada con ella, de todos modos, hasta que descubra más sobre su relación con Brody. Y en orden para hacer eso, necesito apurarme y regresar a mi casa así pueda ducharme y cambiarme a tiempo para mi primer y posiblemente único día de último año.

Esta es una escuela grande, que es el por qué no esperé en realidad tener una clase con ella, mucho menos la primera. Y con el Sr. Mulligan, para poner la guinda.

No parece muy feliz de verme, tampoco. Y el hecho que ella prácticamente corrió al pasarme para salir del salón de clases no parece buen augurio. Recojo mi libro de texto y hago mi camino fuera del salón. En vez de buscar por mi siguiente clase, me dirijo directo para encontrarla, en su lugar.

Está enfrentando su casillero, intercambiando libros. Camino hasta detrás de ella pero me detengo por un momento antes de hablarle. Quiero darle una oportunidad para conseguir lo que necesita de su casillero, porque estoy esperando poder acompañarla a su próxima clase.

—Oye, tú —digo con optimismo. Hay un silencio.

—Viniste —dice, su voz fría y serena. Se da la vuelta para enfrentarme y sólo ver sus ojos otra vez me hace sonreír. Me apoyo contra el casillero a su lado e inclino mi cabeza contra el frío metal. Le echo un vistazo por un segundo, admitiendo el hecho de que ella de alguna forma luce incluso mejor después de una ducha.

—Limpia te ves muy bien. A pesar de que la versión sudorosa no es tan mala tampoco —digo, sonriéndole. Estoy intentando aliviar algo de la tensión saliendo de ella, pero nada parece funcionar a mi favor.

—¿Estás aquí para acecharme o realmente volviste a inscribirte? —pregunta.

 _Una broma. Hizo una broma._

—Ambas —digo, golpeteando mis dedos contra el metal. Todavía estoy sonriéndole pero no mantiene el contacto visual conmigo por más de dos segundos. Cambia su peso y mira nerviosamente a nuestro alrededor.

—Bueno, tengo que ir a clase —dice, su voz monótona—. Bienvenida de nuevo.

Está siendo rara. —Estás siendo rara.

Rueda sus ojos y se vuelve hacia su casillero. —Estoy sorprendida de verte aquí —dice de modo poco convincente.

—Nop —digo—. Es otra cosa. ¿Qué está mal?

Mi persistencia parece estar dando frutos porque suspira y presiona su espalda contra el casillero y me mira. —¿Quieres que sea honesta?

—Eso es todo lo que quiero que seas.

Frunce sus labios juntos. —Está bien —dice—. No quiero darte una idea equivocada. Tú coqueteas y dices cosas como que tienes intenciones conmigo que yo no estoy dispuesta a corresponder. Y tú eres...

¿No quiere darme una idea equivocada? ¿Quién es esta y que infiernos hizo con la chica que coqueteaba abiertamente conmigo anoche? Estrecho mis ojos hacia ella. —¿Soy qué? —digo, desafiándola para terminar su idea.

—Tú eres… intensa. Demasiado intensa. Y malhumorada. Y un poco intimidante. Y está esta otra cosa… Es sólo que no quiero que te des la idea equivocada.

Y allí está. Ha estado alimentándose de las mentiras y ahora soy dejada por tener que defenderme a mí misma de la única persona que asumí incorrectamente podría enfatizar conmigo.

—¿Qué otra cosa?

—Tú sabes —dice, lanzando sus ojos al piso.

Doy un paso hacia ella y coloco mi mano en el casillero al lado de su cabeza. —No lo sé, porque estás bordeando cualquier asunto que sea que tengas conmigo como si tuvieras demasiado miedo de decirlo. Sólo tienes que decirlo.

Sus ojos se vuelven más grandes y de inmediato me siento culpable por ser tan dura con ella. Simplemente me frustra que se alimente en sus mierdas. La misma mierda que la rodea.

—Me enteré de lo que hiciste —dice abruptamente—. Conozco al chico al que golpeaste. Sé que te enviaron a un reformatorio. Sé que en los dos días que te conozco, me has asustado como el infierno por lo menos tres veces. Y ya que estamos siendo sinceras, sé que también has estado preguntando por mí, entonces probablemente has oído hablar de mi reputación, que es más que probable que sea la única razón por la que tú estás haciendo un esfuerzo, incluso conmigo. _Odio decepcionarte, pero no me voy a acostar contigo, no soy lesbiana y no quiero que pienses que puede ocurrir nada entre nosotras, además de lo que ya está sucediendo. Corremos juntas. Eso es todo._

Guau.

Esperaba que escuchara los rumores sobre mí, pero no esperé que pensara que creo en los rumores sobre ella. ¿Así que por eso siempre está con la guardia en alto? ¿Porque cree que oí los rumores y ahora sólo estoy tratando de follarla?

Quiero hacerlo, no me malinterpreten. No estoy diciendo que la idea no ha pasado por mi cabeza. Pero Jesús, no así. El hecho de que aún se sienta de esta manera sólo me da ganas de abrazarla. La idea de alguien intencionalmente tratando de acercarse a ella por esa única razón me molesta. No ayuda en los asuntos que Brody esté de pie junto a ella.

¿De dónde diablos ha salido? ¿Y por qué demonios tiene sus brazos alrededor de ella como si le perteneciera?

—Fabray —dice Brody—. No sabía que vendrías nuevamente.

Son las primeras palabras que ha hablado directamente conmigo desde la noche anterior a la muerte de Les. Me temo que si lo miro perdería el control, así que mantengo mis ojos dirigidos con dureza a los de Rachel. Por desgracia, mis ojos no parecen dejar de mirar la mano que sigue agarrando su cintura. La mano que Rachel no ha apartado. La mano que, evidentemente, ha estado en torno a esa misma cintura antes. La misma mano que solía estar alrededor de Les.

Toda esta situación es muy irónica. Tanto es así, que sonrío. Qué suerte la mía.

Me enderezo y mantengo los ojos fijos en la mano sobre la cintura de Rachel. —Bueno, estoy de vuelta —digo. No puedo ver esto por otro segundo. Esa sensación familiar de querer arrancarle la maldita mano ha vuelto multiplicada por diez.

Me alejo y camino unos metros por el pasillo antes de darme vuelta y enfrentar a Rachel de nuevo. —Las pruebas de pista son el jueves después de la escuela. Ve.

No espero su respuesta. Camino hacia mi casillero e intercambio libros, luego voy a mi siguiente clase. Sin embargo, no sé por qué. Estoy bastante segura de que no voy a volver mañana.

—Oye, idiota. ¿Qué es esta repentina obsesión por Rachel? —pregunta Santana mientras nos abrimos camino hacia la cafetería.

—No es nada —digo, tratando de no hacer caso—. La conocí ayer y solamente sentía curiosidad acerca de ella. Pero al parecer, está con Brody, así que... lo que sea.

Santana levanta una ceja, pero no dice nada sobre el comentario de Brody. Empuja a través de las puertas de la cafetería y caminamos a nuestra mesa. Tomo asiento y escaneo a la multitud, buscándola.

—¿Vas a comer hoy? —pregunta.

Niego con la cabeza. —Nah. Realmente no tengo ganas. —Perdí mi apetito esta mañana, tan pronto como el brazo de Brody estuvo alrededor de la cintura de Rachel.

Santana se encoge de hombros y se va a obtener su comida. Busco en la cafetería un poco más y finalmente la localizo a unas pocas mesas, sentada con un tipo. Aunque no es Brody. Exploro la multitud por Brody y lo encuentro sentado en una mesa en el extremo opuesto de la cafetería. No están sentados juntos. ¿Por qué no se sentarían juntos si están saliendo? Y si no están saliendo, ¿por qué él estaría tocándola como si lo estuvieran?

—Te conseguí agua —dice Santana, deslizándola sobre la mesa para mí.

—Gracias.

Pone su bandeja en la mesa y se sienta frente a mí. —¿Por qué estás siendo tan coño nugget?

Escupo el agua de mi boca y dejo caer los brazos sobre la mesa y me río, limpiándome mi boca. —¿Coño nugget?

Asiente y hace estallar la tapa de su refresco. —Algo está apagado en ti. Miraste fijamente a la chica todo el tiempo que estuve en la fila de la comida. No me vas a decir nada sobre ella. Has estado al borde desde que llegaste aquí esta mañana y no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que es tu primer día en la escuela desde... bueno... desde tu último día en la escuela. Y ni siquiera has comentado sobre cómo a nadie parece importarle una mierda porque aún estés aquí. ¿No estás un poco emocionada de que todo el mundo haya detenido los chismes?

Estaría contenta si estuviera convencida de que el chisme se hubiera detenido. Pero no se ha detenido, sólo fue desplazado en una dirección diferente. Escuché el nombre de Rachel ser mencionado en cada clase que he tenido hoy. Por no hablar de la mierda que he visto pegada en su casillero en forma de notas adhesivas.

—No se detuvieron con el chisme, Santana. Acaban de encontrar un nuevo blanco.

Santana empieza a responder, pero es interrumpida por varias bandejas que caen sobre la mesa. Las chicas se deslizan en los asientos y varias de ellas me dan la bienvenida de nuevo.

Honestamente, no quiero impedirlo si está saliendo con Brody. Si es feliz con él, entonces está bien. Bien por ellos. Pero que me condenen si no llego al fondo de lo que pasó en su ojo. Necesito una explicación directamente de ella antes de que pueda dejarlo ir. De lo contrario, voy a ir donde Brody para averiguar qué pasó con su ojo, y sé cómo va a terminar.

El chico que está sentado con ella asiente hacia mí cuando me ve mirándolos. Hago un punto al no apartarme, porque en realidad quiero llamar su atención. Cuando ella me mira, empujo mi cabeza hacia las puertas de la cafetería, y luego me pongo de pie y camino hacia ellas.

Salgo al pasillo, esperando que me siga. Sé que no es asunto mío, pero si espero pasar el resto del día sin asesinar a Brody, tengo que saber la verdad. Doy vuelta en la esquina para mayor privacidad y me recuesto contra la hilera de casilleros. Se acerca por la esquina y me descubre, luego se detiene.

—¿Estás saliendo con Brody? —pregunto. Lo mantengo breve y dulce. No parece gustarle tener conversaciones conmigo, así que no quiero forzarla a hacer algo que no quiere hacer. Sólo quiero la verdad para que pueda justificar mi próximo movimiento.

Rueda sus ojos y camina a los casilleros frente a mí, apoyada en ellos para mirarme. —¿Es importante?

Hmm. No debería importar, pero lo hace. No tengo ni idea de qué tipo de persona es, pero Brody no se la merece. Así que sí, importa.

—Es un idiota —le digo.

—A veces tú lo eres también —espeta en respuesta.

—No es bueno para ti.

Se ríe y pone los ojos hacia el techo, sacudiendo su cabeza. —¿Y tú lo eres?

Gruño. Está perdiendo mi punto completamente. Me doy la vuelta para hacer frente a los casilleros y golpeo uno de ellos con la palma abierta, liberando parte de la frustración que me está causando con su terquedad. Cuando el sonido hace eco por el pasillo me estremezco. Eso salió un poco más duro de lo que me imaginé.

Pero estoy enojada y odio enojarme ya que ni siquiera debería importarme una mierda. Les no está cerca de Brody para joderla otra vez, así que ¿por qué me importa?

 _Porque no la quiero con él. Por eso._

Me doy la vuelta y la enfrento de nuevo. —No me metas en esto. Estoy hablando de Brody, no de mí. No deberías estar con él. No tienes ni idea de qué tipo de persona es.

Pone su cabeza contra el casillero, harta de mí. —Dos días, Quinn. Te he conocido por dos días —dice. Patea los casilleros y camina hacia mí, mirándome con enojo—. En estos dos días, he visto cinco partes diferentes de ti, y sólo una de ellas ha sido atractiva. El hecho de que piensas que tienes algún derecho para incluso expresar tu opinión sobre mí o mis decisiones, es absurdo. Es ridículo.

Inhalo a través de la nariz y exhalo a través de mis dientes apretados, porque estoy enojada. Enojada porque tiene razón. Me ha visto ir del calor al frío más de una vez en los últimos dos días y no le he dado una sola explicación. Se merece una explicación por mi extraño comportamiento sobreprotector, así que trato de darle uno.

Doy un paso hacia ella. —No me cae bien. ¿Y cuando veo este tipo de cosas? —Llevo mis dedos a su cara para trazar el moretón bajo su ojo—. ¿Y entonces lo veo rodeándote con su brazo? Perdóname si me pongo un poco ridícula.

Al momento en que mis dedos terminaron de recorrer la contusión, no consigo sacarlos de su mejilla. Su respiración a tirones y sus ojos más amplios y no puedo dejar de notar la reacción obvia que tiene a mi tacto. Tengo la imperiosa necesidad de correr la mano por su cabello y tirar de su boca a la mía, pero se aleja de mí y da un paso atrás.

—¿Crees que debería mantenerme alejada de Brody porque tienes miedo de que tenga cierto temperamento? —Entrecierra sus ojos e inclina su cabeza—. Un poco hipócrita, ¿no te parece?

Mantengo mis ojos clavados en los suyos mientras proceso su comentario. ¿Me está comparando con Brody?

Tengo que alejarme de ella para que no vea la decepción en mi rostro. Agarro la parte de atrás de mi cuello con ambas manos, y luego poco a poco me vuelvo para mirarla, pero mantengo mis ojos dirigidos al suelo.

—Te pegó —digo con un suspiro de derrota. Regreso la mirada hacia ella y directamente a sus ojos—. ¿Alguna vez te había golpeado?

No se inmutó o miró hacia otro lado. Sólo niega con la cabeza. —No —dice en voz baja—. Y no. Te lo dije... fue un accidente.

Puedo decir por su reacción que está diciéndome la verdad. No le pegó. Nunca la golpeó, y estoy más que aliviada. Pero aún confundida. Si no está saliendo con él y realmente no la golpeó, entonces ¿cuál es su relación con él? ¿Quiere salir con él? Porque seguro como el infierno no quiero que lo haga.

La campana suena justo cuando abro mi boca para preguntarle cuál es su relación con Brody. El pasillo se llena de estudiantes y ella rompe el contacto visual conmigo, luego camina hacia la cafetería.

No he visto a Santana otra vez. Tampoco tengo otra clase con Rachel, lo que me decepciona. Sin embargo, no sé por qué. Al parecer no podemos tener una conversación sin que termine en una discusión, pero eso no me impide querer tener otra conversación con ella.

Dejo mis libros en mi casillero, todavía no estoy segura si voy a estar de vuelta mañana. Agarro mis llaves y camino hacia el estacionamiento. Estoy a varios metros de mi coche cuando levanto la mirada y veo a Brody apoyado en él. Me detengo y evalúo la situación. Me está mirando con frialdad, pero está solo. No estoy segura de lo que quiere o por qué está tocando mi coche.

—Brody, sea lo que sea, no me interesa. Sólo déjalo ir. —No estoy de humor para él en este momento y realmente necesita salir del infierno fuera de mi coche.

—Sabes —dice, impulsándose del auto con su pie. Cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho y camina hacia mí—. Realmente desearía poder dejarlo ir, Quinn. Pero por alguna razón pareces muy concentrada en mis asuntos, realmente lo haces imposible para mí dejarlo ir.

Ahora está al alcance de mi puño, lo cual no es muy inteligente de su parte. Mantengo mis ojos clavados en los suyos, pero tengo cuidado con sus manos en mi visión periférica.

—Has estado de vuelta menos de un día y ya estás en ello de nuevo —dice, estúpidamente caminando aún más cerca de mí—. Rachel está fuera de los límites para ti, Quinn. No hables con ella. No la mires —No puedo creer que todavía le estoy permitiendo hablar—. No te acerques jodidamente a su lado. La última cosa que necesito es a otra de mis novias suicidándose a causa de ti.

Estoy en ese momento.

El momento cuando el pensamiento racional es ahogado por la ira.

El momento cuando la conciencia de una persona es asfixiada por la rabia.

El momento cuando la visión de liberar todo sentimiento reprimido que he tenido trece meses surge, y que en realidad se siente bien. Su rostro se sentiría tan bien contra mi puño justo ahora y la idea me hace sonreír cuando aprieto mis puños e inhalo.

Pero Brody se convierte rápidamente en algo secundario, cuando miro por encima de su hombro y veo a Rachel al otro lado del estacionamiento, subiendo a su coche. Ni siquiera miró el estacionamiento en busca de Brody. Simplemente se mete en su coche, cierra la puerta y se va.

Es en ese momento que me doy cuenta de que está lleno de mierda.

Ellos no estaban sentados juntos en el almuerzo.

Ella no estaba en la fiesta con él la noche del sábado.

No está esperándolo después de la escuela.

Ni siquiera lo está buscando en el estacionamiento ahora mismo.

Todo cae en su lugar mientras Brody da un paso atrás, midiendo mi reacción, esperando que tome su cebo. Rachel no se preocupa por él. Es por eso que está tan enojado de que estuviera hablando con ella en el pasillo. A ella no le importa una mierda, y él no quería que supiera eso.

No vale la pena, me repito.

Observo cómo Rachel se retira del aparcamiento, y luego poco a poco reoriento mi mirada en Brody. Estoy extrañamente en calma después de llegar a esta nueva comprensión, pero su mandíbula se aprieta más fuerte que sus puños. Quiere que pelee con él. Quiere que me expulsen de la escuela.

No merece tener ni una sola maldita cosa que quiere.

Levanto mi brazo. Sus ojos se mueven a mi mano, y pone sus propias manos en defensa. Apunto la llave hacia mi coche y presiono el botón, desbloqueando mis puertas. En silencio, camino alrededor de él y subo a mi coche, luego salgo del aparcamiento sin darle la reacción que esperaba.

Que se joda. No vale la pena.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

 **Capítulo 14**

Abro la puerta del refrigerador, porque me muero de hambre, pero no he tenido nada que comer en aproximadamente trece meses. No he tomado un solo bocado de comida desde que Les murió y es raro que todavía estuviera viva después de tanto tiempo.

La luz del refrigerador se tarda un segundo en encender, incluso después de tener la puerta abierta. Tan pronto como el contenido de la nevera se ilumina, estoy decepcionada inmediatamente. Cada estante está relleno con los vaqueros de Les. Todos están doblados cuidadosamente en los estantes de la nevera y me molesta porque aquí es donde la comida debería estar y estoy jodidamente hambrienta.

Abro uno de los cajones de las verduras, con la esperanza de que la comida se oculte allí, pero no hay comida. Sólo otro par de vaqueros cuidadosamente doblados. Cerré y abrí la otra gaveta y los vaqueros están allí, también.

¿Cuántos malditos pares de vaqueros necesita? ¿Y por qué están en el refrigerador donde supuestamente está la comida?

Cierro la puerta del refrigerador y abro el congelador, pero me encontré con lo mismo, sólo que esta vez los vaqueros están congelados. Están todos en bolsas de congelación con la etiqueta "los vaqueros de Les". Azoto la puerta del congelador cerrándolo, irritada, y me vuelvo hacia la despensa, con la esperanza de encontrar algo para comer allí.

Camino alrededor de la isla de la cocina y miro hacia abajo.

La veo.

Aprieto los ojos con fuerza y los abro de nuevo, pero sigue ahí.

Les está acurrucada en posición fetal en el suelo de la cocina, con la espalda pegada a la puerta de la despensa.

Esto no tiene sentido.

¿Cómo está aquí?

Ha estado muerta durante trece meses.

Tengo hambre.

—Lucy —susurra.

Sus ojos parpadean hasta abrirse y de inmediato tengo que estirar mi mano con el fin de sujetarme contra la isla. Mi cuerpo de pronto se vuelve demasiado pesado para mantenerme de pie y doy un pequeño paso hacia atrás, justo antes de que mis piernas fallen, y caigo de rodillas frente a ella.

Sus ojos están completamente abiertos ahora y son completamente grises. Sin pupilas, sin iris. Sólo brillo, sobre los ojos grises que están buscándome, incapaces de encontrarme

—Lucy —dice de nuevo en un susurro ronco. Extiende a ciegas su brazo hacia mí y sus dedos tantean delante de ella.

Quiero ayudarla. Quiero alcanzarla y tomar su mano, pero estoy demasiado débil para moverme. O mi cuerpo pesa demasiado. No sé qué es lo que me detiene, pero estoy a sólo dos metros delante de ella y estoy haciendo todo lo posible para levantar el brazo y tomar su mano, pero no habrá ningún jodido movimiento. Cuanto más me esfuerzo por recuperar el control de mis movimientos, más difícil se vuelve respirar. Ahora está llorando, diciendo mi nombre. Mi pecho se aprieta y mi garganta comienza a cerrarse y ahora ni siquiera puedo calmarla con palabras, porque nada saldrá. Trabajo los músculos de la mandíbula, pero mis dientes están fuertemente cerrados y mi boca no se abrirá.

Está jalándose a sí misma sobre el codo, lentamente arrastrándose más cerca de mí. Está tratando de llegar a mí, pero sus ojos sin vida no me pueden encontrar. Está llorando aún más fuerte ahora.

—Ayúdame, Lucy —dice.

No me ha llamado Lucy desde que éramos niñas y no sé por qué me está llamando Lucy ahora. No me gusta eso.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y trato de centrarme en hacer funcionar mi voz o mover mis brazos, pero toda la concentración en el mundo no me puede ayudar en este momento.

—Lucy, por favor —llora, sólo que esta vez no es su voz. Es la voz de una niña—. No te vayas —ruega la niña.

Abro los ojos y Les ya no está allí, pero alguien más está tomado su lugar. Una niñita está sentada con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta de la despensa y su cabeza está enterrada en los brazos que están envueltos apretadamente alrededor de sus piernas.

Hope.

Todavía no puedo moverme ni hablar ni respirar y mi pecho está creciendo más y más fuerte con cada sollozo que retuerce el cuerpo de la niña. Todo lo que puedo hacer es sentarme y verla llorar, porque soy físicamente incapaz de siquiera girar la cabeza o cerrar los ojos.

—Lucy —dice, con la voz ahogada por sus brazos y sus lágrimas. Es la primera vez que la escucho decir mi nombre desde el día en que fue robada y esto me quita el poco aliento que quedaba en mí. Lentamente levanta la cabeza lejos de los brazos y ensancha sus ojos. Son de un sólido gris, idénticos a los de Les. Inclina la cabeza otra vez contra la puerta de la despensa y se limpia una lágrima con el dorso de la mano.

—Me encontraste —susurra.

Sólo que esta vez, no es la voz de la niña. Ni siquiera la voz de Les.

Es Rachel.

Abro mis ojos y ya no estoy en el piso de la cocina.

Estoy en mi cama.

Estoy cubierta de sudor.

Estoy jadeando por aire.

No pude volver a dormir anoche después de la pesadilla. He estado despierta desde las dos de la mañana y ahora son pasadas las seis.

Me siento en la acera cuando llego a su casa. Extiendo mis piernas hacia el frente y me inclino hacia adelante, agarrando mis zapatos mientras estiro los músculos de mi espalda. He estado tensa por días y nada parece ayudar.

Antes de ir a dormir anoche, no tenía intenciones de correr con ella de nuevo hoy. Pero he estado sentada sola por casi cuatro horas, completamente despierta, y la única cosa que remotamente me atraía era la idea de ver a Rachel otra vez.

Tampoco tenía intenciones de regresar a la escuela hoy pero eso parece más atractivo que quedarse en casa todo el día. Es como si hubiera estado viviendo minuto a minuto desde el momento que regresé de Austin la semana pasada. De un momento a otro no estoy segura de lo que estoy haciendo o donde estaré o incluso qué estado de ánimo voy a tener.

No me gusta esta inestabilidad.

Tampoco me gusta que hoy estoy en su casa nuevamente, esperando que ella salga por su carrera matutina. No me gusta que todavía siento la necesidad de estar cerca de ella. No me gusta el hecho que no quiero que crea los rumores sobre mí. No me importa una mierda cuando alguien más los cree. ¿Por qué me importa si ella los cree?

No debería. Debería sólo volver a casa y dejarla creer lo que sea que quiera creer.

Me levanto en un intento de persuadirme a mí misma de irme, pero sólo me quedo aquí, esperándola. Sé que necesito irme y sé que no quiero estar involucrada con alguien incluso remotamente interesada en Brody, pero no puedo hacerlo. No puedo irme porque quiero verla otra vez mucho más de lo quiero irme.

Un ruido viene desde el costado de su casa, así que doy unos pocos pasos para echar un vistazo. Está saliendo precipitadamente por su ventana.

Sólo verla otra vez, incluso desde la distancia, me recuerda por qué ansío tanto estar cerca de ella. Solamente han pasado unos pocos días, pero desde el momento que la conocí, sin importar donde estoy, me pregunto continuamente sobre ella. Mi atención está dirigida constantemente a ella como si yo fuera una brújula y ella fuera mi norte.

Una vez que está afuera, se detiene y levanta la mirada hacia el cielo, inhalando una profunda respiración. Doy unos pasos vacilantes hacia ella.

—¿Siempre trepas por la ventana o lo acabas de hacer con la esperanza de evitarme?

Da la vuelta, con los ojos muy abiertos. Intento no dejar que mis ojos miren por debajo de su cuello, pero las cosas que he visto mientras corre son difíciles de no mirar.

Sigue mirando su rostro, Quinn. Puedes hacerlo.

Me observa, pero no hace contacto visual. Sus ojos se fijan en mi estómago y tengo curiosidad de saber si es porque le gusta que no esté usando una camiseta o si es porque no puede soportarme hasta el punto de que le es difícil mirarme a los ojos.

—Si estuviera tratando de evitarte, sólo me hubiera quedado en la cama. —Me pasa caminando y se sienta en la acera.

Odio que su voz le haga cosas a mi cuerpo que ninguna otra voz podría hacer. Pero también me encanta y quiero que siga hablando, incluso si es grosera la mayoría del tiempo.

La veo mientras extiende sus piernas en frente de ella y comienza a estirarse. Parece bastante tranquila hoy, a pesar de que me presenté. En cierto modo esperaba que me dijera que me fuera al infierno después de como ayer dejamos las cosas en el pasillo.

—No estaba segura de sí vendrías —digo, tomando asiento en la acera frente a ella.

Levanta la cabeza y me mira a los ojos esta vez.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Yo no soy la que tiene problemas. Además, ninguna de nosotras es dueña de la carretera.

¿Problemas?

¿Piensa que tengo problemas?

No soy la que estuvo alimentándose de los rumores como lo hizo ella. Tampoco soy la que estuvo dejando notas en su casillero, ni soy una de las personas en la escuela que la ha tratado como una mierda. En todo caso, he sido una de las pocas personas que fue agradable con ella.

¿Pero piensa que yo soy la que tiene problemas?

—Dame tus manos —digo, reflejando su posición—. Tengo que estirar, también.

Me lanza una mirada curiosa, pero toma mi mano y se inclina atrás, tirándome hacia adelante.

—Para que conste —digo—, yo no fui la que tuvo problemas ayer.

Puedo sentirla inclinándose más hacia atrás, apretando su agarre en mis muñecas.

—¿Estás insinuando que soy yo la que tiene el problema? —pregunta.

—¿No es así?

—Acláralo —dice—. No me gusta lo vago.

A ella no le gusta lo vago.

Gracioso, porque a mí tampoco. Me gusta la verdad y eso es exactamente lo que estoy tratando de hacer con esta chica.

—Rachel, si hay una cosa que debes saber acerca de mí, es que yo no lo hago vago. Te dije que sólo voy a ser honesta contigo y, para mí, la vaguedad es lo mismo que la falta de honradez. —Cambio posiciones y la tiro hacia adelante mientras me inclino hacia atrás.

—Es una respuesta muy vaga la que me acabas de dar —dice.

—Nunca me hiciste una pregunta. Te lo he dicho antes, si quieres saber algo, pregunta. Crees que me conoces, pero nunca me has preguntado nada.

—Yo no te conozco —espeta.

Río, porque tiene toda la razón. No me conoce en absoluto, pero ciertamente parece que es alguien rápida para juzgar.

No sé porque estoy incluso preocupándome por ella. Obviamente no quiere que lo haga. Debería sólo irme y dejarla pensar lo que demonios sea que quiera pensar.

Suelto sus manos y me levanto. —Olvídalo —murmuro, girándome para alejarme. Tanto como me gusta estar cerca de ella, hay un punto hasta el cual estoy dispuesta a aguantar.

—Espera —dice, siguiéndome.

Honestamente esperaba que sólo me dejara alejarme. Escuchar la palabra "espera" saliendo de su boca y saber que está siguiéndome le hace cosas a mi pecho que me hacen sentir viva de nuevo y me fastidia porque no quiero que tenga ese efecto en mí.

—¿Qué dije? —pregunta, alcanzándome—. No te conozco. ¿Por qué te vas toda enojada conmigo otra vez?

¿Enojada?

Su elección de palabras me hace querer sonreír, pero el hecho de que no reconoce que es ella quien ha estado enojada por dos días me fastidia como el infierno. Dejo de caminar y me vuelvo para enfrentarla, dando dos pasos hacia ella.

—Supuse que después de pasar tiempo contigo en los últimos días, obtendría una reacción ligeramente diferente de parte de ti en la escuela. Te he dado un montón de oportunidades para preguntarme lo que quieras, pero por alguna razón, quieres creer todo lo que oyes, a pesar del hecho de que nunca has oído nada de eso de mí. Y viniendo de alguien con sus propios rumores, pensé que serías un poco menos crítica.

Sus ojos se estrechan y pone sus manos en sus caderas.

— _¿Así que de eso se trata? ¿Pensaste que la nueva chica calenturienta sería comprensiva con la idiota golpea gays? Sin contar que tú también eres gay._

Gruño en frustración. Odio escucharla referirse de sí misma de esa forma. —No hagas eso, Rachel.

Da un paso hacia mí. — _¿No hacer qué? ¿Llamarte idiota golpea gays? Bien. Vamos a practicar esta política de honestidad tuya. ¿Golpeaste o no golpeaste tan mal a ese estudiante, el año pasado, que pasaste un año en el reformatorio juvenil?_

Quiero agarrarla por los hombros y sacudirla de pura frustración. ¿Por qué no puede ver que está comportándose justo como todos los demás? Sé que no es como ellos, así que no entiendo su actitud en absoluto. Alguien que no puede hacer caso a los rumores sobre sí misma no es el tipo de persona que los difunde. ¿Así que por qué demonios está creyéndolos?

La miro duramente a los ojos. —Cuando te dije que no hicieras eso, no me refería a que no me insultes. Me refería a que no te insultes a ti misma. —Cierro el espacio entre nosotras y cuando lo hago, inhala una pequeña ráfaga de aire y cierra la boca. Bajo mi voz y confirmo la única parte de los rumores que son verdad—. _Y sí. Golpeé su trasero, y si el hijo de puta estuviera de pie delante de mí en este momento, me gustaría hacerlo de nuevo._

Nos miramos la una a la otra en silencio. Está mirándome con una mezcla de ira y miedo, y odio que esté sintiendo cualquiera de esos sentimientos. Da un lento paso atrás, poniendo espacio entre nosotras, pero no rompe su firme mirada.

—No quiero correr contigo hoy —dice con monotonía.

—No tengo ganas de correr contigo, tampoco.

Me doy la vuelta al mismo tiempo que ella lo hace y de inmediato no siento nada más que arrepentimiento. No logré nada al venir aquí hoy. En todo caso, sólo empeoré las cosas con ella. No debería haber salido y decirle que la mayoría de lo que piensa que sabe sobre mí es falso. No debería tener que explicarme ante nadie y tampoco ella.

Pero me arrepiento de no haberme explicado, porque necesito que sepa que no soy esa chica.

Sólo que no sé por qué necesito que lo sepa.

 _Les:_

 _¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos catorce y tuve un enamoramiento por Ava? Apenas la conocías, pero te obligué a que fueras su amiga así podía venir a la casa y pasar la noche contigo. Fue la primera chica a la que besé y duramos dos semanas antes de que comenzara a ponerme completamente nerviosa. Lamentablemente, para cuando terminamos a ti te caía muy bien. Entonces me vi obligada a verla de forma recurrente durante un año entero después de eso, hasta que se mudó._

 _Sabía que te entristeció cuando se fue, pero yo me sentí aliviada. Era demasiado incómodo tener que interactuar con ella regularmente después de lo que pasó. También sé que fue cruel de mi parte obligarte a ser su amiga sólo para que pudiera pasar la noche en nuestra casa._

 _Pensé que había aprendido mi lección y nunca te pedí hacerlo de nuevo. Bueno, no la aprendí._

 _Hoy he estado deseando que todavía estuvieras aquí, por puras razones egoístas, porque daría cualquier cosa para que te hicieras amiga de Rachel._

 _Después de correr con ella en la mañana, pude ver claramente que es irritante e irracional, obstinada y hermosa como el infierno, y quiero tanto dejar de pensar en ella, pero no puedo._

 _Si estuvieras aquí, podría pedirte que seas su amiga así entonces tendría una razón para venir a nuestra casa, a pesar de que ahora tenemos dieciocho y no catorce._

 _Pero quiero una excusa para hablarle otra vez. Quiero darle una oportunidad más para que escuche todo lo que tengo para decirle, pero no sé cómo. No quiero hacerlo en la escuela y ya no vamos a correr juntas._

 _No se me ocurre otra manera de lograr que me hable más que ir a su casa y tocarle la puerta._

 _Espera. En realidad no es una mala idea._

 _Gracias, Les._

 _Q._


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

 **Capítulo 15**

—¿Vamos a salir esta noche? —le pregunto a Santana mientras hacemos nuestro camino hacia el aparcamiento. Solemos hacer algo en las noches de viernes, pero esta noche estoy realmente esperando que diga que no. Decidí hace unos días que quería ir a la casa de Rachel para tratar de hablar con ella. No sé si es buena idea, pero sé que si no trato como mínimo, me volveré loca preguntándome si habría hecho una diferencia.

—No puedo —dice Santana—. Voy a salir con Val. Aunque podríamos hacer algo mañana por la noche. Te llamaré.

Asiento y se voltea para dirigirse a su auto. Abro mi puerta, pero me detengo cuando veo el auto de Rachel por el rabillo de mi ojo. Está inclinada sobre él, hablando con Brody.

Por lo visto, podrían estar haciendo algo más que hablar.

Estaría mintiendo si no admitiera que al ver sus manos sobre ella hace que cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tense. Apoyo mi brazo en mi puerta y miro por alguna estúpida y masoquista razón.

Desde aquí, ella no parece feliz. Lo aleja y da un paso lejos. Está mirándolo mientras habla, luego él se acerca y envuelve en los brazos a su alrededor de nuevo. Doy un paso lejos de mi auto, preparado para atravesar el estacionamiento y sacar su ignorante culo de ella. Claramente no quiere que la toque, pero me detengo y doy un paso atrás cuando parece ceder y se entrega a él. Tan pronto como se inclina para besarla, aparto la mirada.

Es físicamente imposible de ver. No la entiendo. No entiendo lo que ve en él y, realmente, no entiendo por qué no parece poder soportarme, cuando él es el verdadero idiota.

Tal vez estoy equivocada con ella. Tal vez realmente es como todas las demás. Tal vez sólo he estado esperando que fuera diferente por mi propio bien.

O tal vez no.

Estoy mirándolos de nuevo, viendo su reacción al ver lo que está haciendo con ella. Sus brazos aún están a su alrededor y parece que todavía está besando su cuello o su hombro o en cualquier jodido lugar en el que esté su boca. Pero podría haber jurado que ella sólo rodó sus ojos.

Ahora está mirando su reloj, no reaccionando en absoluto. Deja caer su brazo y descansa sus manos a sus costados y sólo está allí de pie, luciendo más incómoda que interesada.

Continúo viéndolos y continúo estando más y más confusa por su falta de interés. Su expresión es casi sin vida, hasta el segundo que sus ojos se traban con los míos. Todo su cuerpo se tensa y sus ojos se amplían. Inmediatamente mira hacia otro lado y empuja lejos a Brody. Le da la espalda y se mete en su auto. Estoy demasiado lejos para oír lo que le dice, pero el hecho de que esté conduciendo lejos y él enseñándole los dedos de ambas manos, me dice que lo que sea que le dijo no era lo que quería oír.

Sonrío.

Todavía estoy confundida, enojada, intrigada y todavía estoy pensando en presentarme en la puerta de su casa esta noche. Sobre todo después de ver lo que acabo de presenciar.

Toco el timbre y espero.

Soy una bola de nervios en este momento, pero sólo porque no tengo ni idea de cómo va a reaccionar al verme en su puerta. Tampoco sé qué diablos voy a decirle una vez que finalmente abra la puerta.

Toco el timbre de nuevo después de esperar varios minutos. Estoy segura de que soy la última persona que esperaría ver aquí una noche de viernes.

Mierda. Es viernes por la noche. Es probablemente no esté incluso en casa.

Oigo pasos que se dirigen hacia la puerta y se abre. Está de pie frente a mí en un total desastre. Su pelo está atado holgadamente e hilos de cabello caen por todo su rostro. Tiene polvo blanco espolvoreado sobre su nariz y sus mejillas e incluso tiene algunos en los mechones de pelo que enmarcan su rostro. Se ve adorable. Y sorprendida.

Varios segundos pasan con nosotras allí de pie y me doy cuenta de que, probablemente, debería ser el que hable en este momento, ya que soy la que se presentó en su casa.

Dios, ¿por qué cada pequeña cosa sobre ella me descoloca así?

—Hola —dice.

Su calmada voz es como un soplo de aire fresco. No parece molesta por verme aquí inesperadamente. —Hola —digo, devolviéndole el saludo.

Otra ronda de incómodo silencio sobreviene e inclina su cabeza hacia un lado. —Um... —Entrecierra los ojos y arruga su nariz y puedo decir que no está segura de qué hacer o decir a continuación.

—¿Estás ocupada? —pregunto, sabiendo sólo por su desordenada apariencia, que lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, estaba trabajando duro en ello.

Se voltea y mira dentro de su casa, entonces me mira de nuevo. —Más o menos.

Más o menos.

Tomo su respuesta por lo que es. Obviamente está tratando de no ser grosera, pero puedo ver que esta idea estúpida mía sólo es justo eso… una idea estúpida.

Echo un vistazo a mi auto detrás de mí, midiendo cuán lejos será la caminata de la vergüenza que voy a tomar. —Sí —le digo, señalando por encima de mi hombro, hacia mi auto—. Supongo que… me iré. —Doy un paso hacia abajo y comienzo a girar hacia mi coche, deseando estar en cualquier lugar, menos en esta incómoda situación.

—No —dice rápidamente. Da un paso hacia atrás y abre la puerta para mí—. Puedes entrar, pero es posible que te ponga a trabajar.

El alivio al instante me supera y asiento, caminando dentro. Una rápida mirada alrededor de la sala hace que parezca como si pudiera ser la única en casa en este momento. Espero que lo esté, porque las cosas serían mucho más fáciles si se tratara sólo de nosotras dos.

Camina a mí alrededor y entra en la cocina. Agarra una taza de medir y reanuda lo que sea que hacía antes de que apareciera en su puerta. Su espalda está hacia mí y está callada. Poco a poco, me dirijo a la cocina y miro los productos de panadería que recubren su barra.

—¿Te estás preparando para una venta de pasteles? —le pregunto, caminando alrededor de la barra para que su espalda no esté completamente hacia mí.

—Mi mamá salió durante el fin de semana —dice, mirándome—. Ella es anti-azúcar, así que me vuelvo un poco loca cuando no está aquí.

Su madre no está en la ciudad, ¿así que hornea? Realmente no puedo entender a esta chica. Me acerco al plato de galletas en la barra y cojo una, pidiéndole permiso con la mirada.

—Sírvete lo que te plazca —dice—. Pero te advierto, sólo porque me guste hornear no significa que sea buena en ello. —Vuelve a centrar su atención en el recipiente frente a ella.

—¿Así que obtienes la casa para ti sola y pasas una noche del viernes horneando? Típica adolescente —bromeo. Tomo un bocado de la galleta y OhDiosMío. Puede hornear. Me gusta incluso más.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —dice, encogiéndose de hombros—. Soy una rebelde.

Sonrío, entonces miro el plato de las galletas de nuevo. Tiene que haber una docena allí y tengo pensado comerme por lo menos la mitad de ellas antes de que me eche de su casa. Voy a necesitar leche.

Todavía está totalmente enfocada en el recipiente delante de ella, así que yo misma voy a encontrar mi propio vaso. —¿Tienes algo de leche? —pregunto, por lo que me dirijo a la nevera. No responde a mi pregunta, así que abro la nevera y saco la leche, luego me sirvo un vaso. Termino el resto de la galleta y luego tomo un trago. Me estremezco, porque lo que sea que es esto, no es leche de verdad. O está podrida. Echo un vistazo a la etiqueta antes de cerrar la nevera y veo que se trata de leche de almendras. No quiero ser grosera, así que tomo otro trago y me volteo.

Me está mirando directamente con una ceja arqueada. Sonrío. —No deberías ofrecer galletas sin leche, sabes. Eres una anfitriona bastante patética. —Robo otra galleta y tomo un asiento en la barra.

Sonríe justo antes de voltearse para enfrentarse al mostrador otra vez. —Trato de guardar mi hospitalidad para visitantes invitadas.

Me río. —Ouch.

Sin embargo, el sarcasmo en su voz es agradable, ya que ayuda a aliviar mi tensión. Enciende la batidora y mantiene su enfoque en el plato frente a ella. Me encanta que no haya preguntado por qué estoy aquí. Sé que se está preguntando lo que estoy haciendo aquí, pero también sé que desde la interacción previa, que es increíblemente terca y muy probablemente no pregunte lo que estoy haciendo aquí, sin importar lo mucho que lo quiera saber.

Apaga la batidora, saca las hojas mezcladoras y luego se lleva uno a la boca y lo lame.

Mierda.

Trago.

—¿Quieres una? —dice, sosteniendo una para que la tome—. Es chocolate alemán.

—Que hospitalario de tu parte.

—Cállate y lámelo o me lo quedaré para mí —dice burlonamente. Sonríe y va hacia el gabinete, luego llena un vaso con agua—. ¿Quieres algo de agua o quieres seguir pretendiendo que puedes digerir esa mierda vegana?

Me río y luego empujo mi vaso hacia ella. —Estaba tratando de ser amable, pero no puedo tomar otro sorbo de lo que sea que es esta mierda. Sí, agua. Por favor.

Se ríe y llena mi vaso con agua, luego se sienta frente a mí. Agarra un brownie y toma un bocado, sosteniendo mi mirada. No habla, pero sé que quiere saber porque estoy aquí. Aunque el hecho de que aún no lo haya preguntado, me hace admirar su testarudez.

Sé que debería ofrecerle una razón por aparecer de la nada, pero soy un poco terca y siento como si tuviera que alargar esta cosa con ella un poco más. Como que lo disfruto.

Nos miramos silenciosamente hasta que casi ha terminado con su brownie. La forma en que está semi sonriéndome mientras come, hace que mi pulso corra y si no aparto mi mirada de ella, me temo que voy a dejar escapar todo lo que quiero decirle de una vez.

Para evitar eso, me levanto y entro en la sala de estar para echar un vistazo alrededor. No puedo verla comer un segundo más y tengo que volver a centrar mi atención en el por qué estoy aquí, porque incluso estoy empezando a olvidar.

Hay varias fotos que cuelgan de las paredes, así que me acerco para echarles un vistazo. No hay ninguna foto de ella que no sea de unos pocos años atrás, pero aquellas en las que es más joven de lo que es ahora, son chocantes. Realmente se ve igual a Hope.

Es surrealista, mirando a esos grandes ojos marrones de la niña de la fotografía. Si no fuera por el hecho de que está en varias fotos con su madre, estaría convencido de que en realidad era Hope.

Pero no puede ser Hope, porque la madre de Hope murió cuando era sólo una niña. A menos que Claire no sea la madre de Rachel.

Odio que mi mente aún continúe allí. —Tu mamá parece realmente joven —le digo, notando la notable diferencia de edad entre ellas.

—Es joven.

—No te pareces a ella. ¿Te pareces a tu papá?

Se encoge de hombros. —No lo sé. No recuerdo su apariencia.

Se ve triste cuando lo dice, pero quiero saber por qué no recuerda cómo luce.

—¿Está tu padre muerto?

Suspira. Puedo decir que esta incómoda hablando de ello. —No lo sé. No lo he visto desde que tenía tres años. —Está claro que no tiene ganas de dar más detalles.

Camino de nuevo hacia la cocina y reclamo mi asiento.

—¿Eso es todo lo que obtengo? ¿Ninguna historia?

—Oh, hay una historia. Es sólo que no quiero contarla

Puedo ver que no conseguiré más información de ella en este momento, así que cambio de tema. —Tus galletas estuvieron buenas. No debes menospreciar tus habilidades de repostería.

Sonríe, pero su sonrisa se desvanece tan pronto como el teléfono, sobre la mesa entre nosotras suena, indicando un mensaje. Lo miro, justo cuando ella salta y corre hacia el horno. Lo abre para ver el pastel y me doy cuenta de que piensa que el sonido provino del horno, en lugar del teléfono.

Agarro el teléfono, justo cuando apaga el horno y se vuelve hacia mí. —Recibiste un mensaje —me río—. Tu pastel está bien.

Rueda sus ojos, lanza el guante de cocina en el mostrador, y luego regresa a su asiento. Tengo curiosidad por el celular, sobre todo, porque me dijo a principios de semana que no tenía uno.

—Pensé que no tenías permitido tener un teléfono —le digo, mirando todos los textos mientras desplazo el dedo por la pantalla _—_ _¿O era esa una muy patética excusa para evitar darme tu número?_

—No lo tengo permitido —dice—. Mi mejor amiga me lo dio el otro día. No puedo hacer nada más que enviar mensaje de textos.

Giro el teléfono para enseñárselo. —¿Que jodidos tipos de mensajes son estos? —Leo uno en voz alta.

—Rachel, eres hermosa. Posiblemente eres la más exquisita criatura en el universo y si alguien te dice lo contrario, cortaré una perra. —Le echo un vistazo, los textos hacen que me sienta incluso más curiosa sobre ella que antes—. Oh Dios —le digo—. Todos son así. Por favor, dime que no te envías estos mensajes a ti misma por motivación diaria.

Se ríe y arrebata el teléfono de mi mano. —Detente. Estás arruinando la diversión.

—Oh, Dios, ¿lo haces? ¿Todos son de ti?

—¡No! —dice a la defensiva—. Son de Britt. Es mi mejor amiga, está al otro lado del mundo y me echa de menos. Quiere que no esté triste, así que me manda mensajes de texto lindos todos los días. Creo que es dulce.

—Oh, no, no lo haces —le digo—. Piensas que es molesto y probablemente ni siquiera los lees.

—Ella tiene buenas intenciones —dice, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho defensivamente.

—Te arruinarán —bromeo—. Esos textos inflamarán tanto tu ego que explotarás. —Me desplazó a través de la configuración de su teléfono y marco el número en mi teléfono. No hay manera de que me vaya de aquí sin su número y esta es la excusa perfecta para conseguirlo—. Necesitamos corregir esta situación antes de que empieces a sufrir delirios de grandeza. —Le doy de nuevo su teléfono y le envío un texto.

 **Tus galletas apestan y realmente no eres tan linda.**

—¿Mejor? —le pregunto después de que lo lee—. ¿Se desinfló tu ego lo suficiente?

Se ríe y coloca su teléfono boca abajo sobre la mesa. —Sabes las palabras correctas que decirle a una chica. —Entra en la sala de estar y se da vuelta para mirarme—. ¿Quieres un recorrido por la casa?

No vacilo. Por supuesto que quiero un recorrido por su casa. La sigo por la casa y escucho mientras habla. Pretendo estar interesada en todo lo que me está señalando, pero en realidad sólo puedo concentrarme en el sonido de su voz. Podría hablar conmigo toda la noche y no me cansaría de escucharla.

—Mi habitación —dice, abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio—. Siéntete libre de echar un vistazo, pero como no ha habido personas de dieciocho años o más aquí, aléjate de la cama. _No tengo permitido tener sexo este fin de semana._

Me detengo cuando estoy pasando por la puerta y la miro. —¿Sólo este fin de semana? —le pregunto igualando su ingenio—. _¿En su lugar planeas tener relaciones el siguiente?_

Sonríe y sigo haciendo mi camino a su habitación. —Nah —dice—. Probablemente esperaré unas cuantas semanas más.

No debería estar aquí. Cada minuto que paso con ella hace que me guste más y más. Ahora estoy en su habitación y no hay nadie en la casa aparte de nosotras, por no mencionar el hecho de que está esta cama entre nosotras, de la cual me dijo que me mantuviera lejos.

No debería estar aquí.

He venido aquí para demostrarle que soy la buena, no la mala. Así que, ¿por qué ahora estoy mirando su cama y teniendo malos pensamientos?

—Tengo dieciocho —le digo, incapaz de dejar de imaginar cómo luce cuando está acostada en este cama.

—¿Bien por ti? —dice, confundida.

Le sonrío y luego asiento hacia su cama como explicación. —Dijiste que me alejara de tu cama porque no tengo dieciocho. Sólo estoy aclarando que sí los tengo.

Sus hombros se tensan e inhala una rápida respiración. —Oh —dice, un poco nerviosa—. Bueno, entonces, quise decir diecinueve.

Me gusta un poco demasiado su reacción, así que trato de reenfocarme y concentrarme en por qué estoy aquí.

¿Por qué estoy aquí? Porque todo lo que está pasando por mi mente en este momento es cama, cama, cama.

Estoy aquí para hacer un punto. El punto válido que tanto necesita. Me alejo de la cama mientras puedo y termino en la ventana.

La misma ventana de la que he oído hablar mucho en el transcurso de la semana pasada en la escuela. Son increíbles las cosas que puedes aprender si te callas y escuchas.

Me asomo y miro a mí alrededor, luego entro nuevamente. No me gusta que la mantenga abierta. No es seguro.

—Así que esta es la ventana infame, ¿eh?

Si ese comentario no dirige la conversación en la dirección que estoy esperando, no sé qué lo hará.

—¿Qué quieres, Quinn? —dice bruscamente.

Me vuelvo para mirarla y está mirándome ferozmente. —¿Dije algo equivocado, Rachel? ¿O falso? ¿Sin fundamento quizás?

Inmediatamente camina hacia la puerta y la mantiene abierta. —Sabes exactamente lo que dijiste y obtuviste la reacción que deseabas. ¿Feliz? Puedes irte ahora.

Odio que la moleste, pero ignoro su petición de que me vaya. Aparto la mirada y camino el costado de su cama, recogiendo un libro. Pretendo hojearlo mientras contemplo cómo comenzar la conversación.

—Quinn, te lo estoy pidiendo tan amablemente como puedo. Por favor vete.

Dejo el libro y me siento en su cama, a pesar de que me dijo que no lo hiciera. Ya está molesta conmigo. ¿Qué es una cosa más?

Camina bruscamente hacia la cama y agarra mis piernas, tratando de tirarme fuera de la cama. Luego levanta sus brazos y tira de mis muñecas en un intento de levantarme, pero tiro de ella hacia la cama y la lanzo sobre su espalda, sujetando sus brazos contra el colchón.

Ahora que la tengo demasiado enojada, sería un buen momento para decirle lo que he venido a decirle. Que no soy esa tipa. Que no estuve en un reformatorio durante un año. Que no golpeé a ese chico por que fuera gay.

Pero aquí estoy, sujetándola contra el colchón y no tengo ni idea de cómo llegamos siquiera a este punto, pero estaré condenada si puedo formar un pensamiento coherente. No está luchando por salir debajo de mí, en absoluto, y las dos estamos mirándonos como si estuviéramos desafiando a la otra a ser la primera en hacer un movimiento.

Mi corazón está golpeando contra mi pecho y si no me alejo ahora, voy a hacer algo con esos labios suyos, lo que sin dudas terminará conmigo siendo abofeteada.

O siendo besada de regreso.

La idea es tentadora, pero no voy a correr el riesgo. Suelto sus brazos y froto mi pulgar en la punta de su nariz. —Harina. Me ha estado molestando —le digo. Me alejo y descanso mi espalda contra la cabecera.

No se mueve. Está respirando pesadamente y mirando hacia el techo. No estoy segura de lo que está pensando, pero ya no está tratando de echarme de su habitación, así que eso es bueno.

—No sabía que él era gay —digo.

Vuelve su cabeza hacia mí, todavía extendida sobre su espalda. No dice nada, así que utilizo la oportunidad para explicar con más detalle mientras tengo toda su atención.

—Lo golpeé porque era un imbécil. No tenía ni idea de que era gay.

Me mira sin expresión, y luego gira lentamente la cabeza hacia el techo. Le doy un momento para reflexionar sobre lo que acabo de decir. O me cree y se siente culpable o no me cree y todavía está enojada. De cualquier manera, no quiero que se sienta culpable o enojada. Pero no nos quedan otras opciones de emociones en esta situación.

Permanezco en silencio, deseando que me responda con algo, al menos.

Un sonido viene de la cocina y de hecho, el reloj del horno se parece al de su teléfono. —¡El pastel! —grita. Sale de la cama y fuera de su la habitación y me encuentro a mí misma, sola en su habitación, en su cama. Cierro los ojos e inclino mi cabeza contra la cabecera.

Quiero que me crea. Quiero que confíe en mí y quiero que conozca la verdad sobre mi pasado. Hay algo en ella que me dice que no es como todas las demás personas con las que me he tropezado, personas que me han decepcionado. Sólo espero no estar equivocada, porque me gusta estar a su alrededor. Realmente me hace sentir como si tuviera un propósito. No me he sentido así en más de trece meses.

Levanto la mirada cuando vuelve a entrar en la habitación y me sonríe tímidamente. Tiene una galleta en la boca y otra en la mano. Sostiene una hacia mí y se deja caer a mi lado en la cama. Su cabeza descansa contra su almohada y suspira.

—Creo que la observación imbécil gay-golpeadora fue muy crítico de mi parte, ¿eh? _¿No eres realmente una grandísima idiota que pasó el año pasado en detención juvenil?_

Misión cumplida.

Y fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensé que sería.

Sonrío y me deslizo hacia abajo, hasta que estoy junto a ella.

—Nop —digo, mirando las estrellas de yeso a través de su techo—. _Para nada. Pasé viviendo todo el año pasado con mi padre en Austin. No sé ni por dónde la historia sobre mí siendo enviada al reformatorio entró en escena._

—¿Por qué no te defiendes contra los rumores si no son verdaderos?

Qué rara pregunta viniendo de alguien que no se ha defendido a sí misma en absoluto en toda esta semana. Echo un vistazo en su dirección. —¿Por qué no lo haces?

Asiente en silencio. —Touché.

Ambas miramos hacia el techo. Me gusta que cambiara de opinión tan fácilmente. Me gusta que no discutiera al respecto, sobre todo sabiendo lo terca que es.

Me gusta que tuviera razón sobre ella.

—¿El comentario de la ventana de antes? —dice—. ¿Acabas de hacer un punto sobre los rumores? ¿En realidad no tratabas de ser mezquina?

Odio que en realidad pensara que estaba siendo cruel, incluso si fuera sólo por un minuto. No quiero que alguna vez piense eso sobre mí. —No soy mezquina, Rachel.

—Eres intensa. Tengo razón, por lo menos.

—Puedo ser intensa, pero no soy mezquina.

—Bueno, no soy una puta.

— _No soy una imbécil que golpea gays. Ya te debes haber dado cuenta que soy gay, no tendría sentido si golpeo a uno._

— _Lo he notado ¿Así que estamos claras en todo?_

Me río. —Sí, supongo que sí.

Estamos en silencio por un momento hasta que inhala un largo y profundo suspiro. —Lo siento, Quinn.

—Lo sé, Rachel —digo. No vine aquí por una disculpa. No quiero que se sienta culpable por su confusión—. Lo sé.

No dice nada más y ambas seguimos mirando las estrellas. Estoy en guerra ahora, porque ambas estamos en su cama y por mucho que trato de ignorar mi atracción por ella, es un poco difícil cuando estoy a centímetros de ella.

Quiero saber si me encuentra atractiva en absoluto. Estoy casi segura que lo hace, basado en las pequeñas cosas que hace cuando estoy a su alrededor y que intenta ocultar. Como las veces en las que la atrapé mirando mi pecho cuando corrí con ella. O la forma en que aspira una bocanada de aire cuando me inclino para hablar con ella. O cómo siempre parece estar luchando por no sonreír cuando está tratando muy duro de estar enojada conmigo.

No estoy segura de lo que piensa de mí o de lo que siente, pero sé una cosa… definitivamente no actúa indiferente hacia mí como lo hace con Brody.

Pensando en ese incidente y cómo hace unas pocas horas lo besaba me hace hacer una mueca. Puede que no sea apropiado preguntarle al respecto, pero estoy segura que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que odio la idea de ella besando a cualquiera, especialmente a Brody. Y si alguna vez hay una posibilidad de que la bese, necesito saber que no va a besarlo de nuevo.

Nunca.

—Tengo que preguntarte algo —digo. Me preparo para sacar el tema, sabiendo que más que probablemente no quiere hablar de ello. Pero tengo que saber lo que siente por él. Respiro profundamente y me doy vuelta para mirarla—. ¿Por qué dejas que Brody haga lo que estaba haciéndote en el estacionamiento?

Se estremece y sacude la cabeza ligeramente. —Ya te lo dije. No es mi novio y no es la persona que me dio el ojo negro

—No estoy preguntando nada de eso —digo, a pesar de que realmente sí lo hago—. Lo digo porque he visto cómo reaccionaste. Estabas irritada con él. Incluso parecías un poco aburrida. Sólo quiero saber por qué le permites hacer esas cosas si claramente no quieres que te toque.

Está en silencio por un segundo. —¿Mi falta de interés era tan obvia?

—Síp. Y desde cincuenta metros de distancia. Estoy sorprendida de que no se dio por aludido.

Inmediatamente se voltea hacia su lado y se apoya en sus codos. —Lo sé, ¿no? No puedo decirte cuántas veces lo he rechazado, pero no se detiene. Es realmente patético. Y poco atractivo.

Ni siquiera puedo describir lo bien que se siente escucharla decir eso.

—¿Entonces por qué dejas que lo haga?

Mantiene sus ojos fijos en los míos, pero no responde. Estamos a centímetros de distancia. En su cama. Su boca está aquí.

Tan cerca.

Las dos damos vuelta sobre nuestras espaldas casi simultáneamente.

—Es complicado —dice. Su voz suena triste y definitivamente no vine aquí para hacer que se sienta triste.

—No tienes que explicar. Tenía curiosidad. En realidad no es mi asunto.

Pone sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y descansa su cabeza en sus manos. —¿Alguna vez has tenido una novia seria?

No tengo idea de a dónde va con esto, pero por lo menos está hablando, así que respondo—: Sí —digo—. Pero espero que no estés a punto de preguntar por los detalles, porque no voy a ir allí.

—No es por eso que estoy preguntando —dice, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Cuando la besaste, ¿qué sentiste?

Definitivamente no sé a dónde va con esto. Pero aún así, la complazco. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por presentarme sin previo aviso, y luego prácticamente insultar su reputación antes de llegar a mi punto de vista.

—Quieres honestidad, ¿no?

—Eso es todo lo que quiero —dice, imitando mis propias palabras.

Sonrío. —Bien, entonces. Supongo que me sentía… cachonda.

Cuando digo la palabra cachonda, juro que aspira una bocanada de aire. Sin embargo, se recupera rápidamente. —¿Así que tienes las mariposas y las palmas sudorosas y el latido del corazón rápido y todo eso? —pregunta.

—Sí. No con todas las chicas con las que he estado, pero la mayoría de ellas.

Inclina la cabeza hacia mí y arquea una ceja, lo que me hace sonreír. —No hubo tantas —digo. Por lo menos no creo que hayan sido muchas. No estoy incluso segura de qué número representa mucho en este punto, la gente mide las cosas en diferentes escalas—. ¿Cuál es tu punto? —pregunto, aliviada de que no me pida aclarar exactamente cuántas ha habido.

— _Mi punto es que no lo hago. No siento nada de eso. Cuando lo hago con los chicos, no siento nada en absoluto. Sólo entumecimiento. Así que a veces dejo que Brody haga lo que hace, no porque me guste, sino porque me gustaría no sentir nada en absoluto_

Definitivamente no esperaba esa respuesta. No estoy segura de que me gusta esa respuesta. Quiero decir, me gusta que realmente no sienta nada por Brody, pero odio que no le haya impedido conseguir lo que quería.

Tampoco me gusta que admitiera que nunca ha sentido nada, porque puedo decir honestamente que cuando estoy cerca de ella, nunca he sentido tanto.

— _Sé que no tiene sentido, y no, no soy lesbiana_ _—_ dice defensivamente _—_ _Nunca me he sentido atraída por una chica antes que tú y no sé por qué._

Me vuelvo rápidamente y la miro, no estando segura de haber oído correctamente. Pero en base a su reacción y la forma en que su brazo se acerca y de inmediato cubre su rostro, sé que he oído bien.

Se siente atraída por mí.

Y no tenía intención de admitirlo en voz alta.

Y estoy bastante segura de que esa confesión accidental acaba de hacer todo mi año.

Me acerco y deslizo mis dedos alrededor de su muñeca, tirando el brazo de su rostro. Sé que está avergonzada en este momento, pero no hay forma de que deje pasar esto.

—¿Te sientes atraída por mí?

—Oh, Dios —gime—. Esa es la última cosa que tu ego necesita.

—Eso es probablemente cierto —admito, riendo—. Es mejor que te apures y me insultes antes de que mi ego se vuelva tan grande como el tuyo.

—Necesitas un corte de pelo —deja escapar—. _Es realmente feo y no tiene forma. Se pone en tus ojos y tú bizqueas y estás constantemente moviéndolo fuera del camino como si fueras Justin Bieber y es realmente molesto._

Sé que no tiene acceso a la tecnología, por lo que le dejé pasar que Justin Bieber se cortó el pelo hace mucho tiempo. Estoy decepcionada de siquiera saberlo. Tiro de mi cabello con los dedos y lo dejo caer contra la almohada. — Wow eso me dolió mucho. Parece como si lo hubieras pensado por un rato.

—Sólo desde el lunes —dice.

—Me conociste el lunes. Así que, técnicamente, ¿has estado pensando en lo mucho que odias mi cabello desde el momento en que nos conocimos?

—En cada momento.

Me río. Me pregunto si es posible que las personas se enamoren de una característica a la vez, o si te enamoras de toda la persona inmediatamente. Porque creo que acabo de enamorarme de su ingenio. Y su franqueza. Y puede que incluso de su boca, pero no voy a permitirme mirarla el tiempo suficiente para confirmarlo.

Mierda. Esas ya son tres características, y sólo he estado aquí una hora.

—No puedo creer que pienses que soy caliente —digo, rompiendo el silencio.

—Cállate.

—Probablemente fingiste desmayarte el otro día, sólo para que pudiera llevarte en mis calientes y sudorosos brazos.

—Cállate —dice de nuevo.

—Apuesto a que fantaseaste acerca de mí en la noche, aquí en esta cama.

—Cállate, Quinn.

—Probablemente incluso…

Golpea su mano contra mi boca. —Eres más caliente cuando no estás hablando.

Me callo, pero sólo porque quiero deleitarme con el hecho de que esta noche ha salido mejor de lo que esperaba. Cada segundo que estoy con ella, me gusta cada vez más y más. Me gusta su sentido del humor y me gusta que entienda mi sentido del humor. Es la primera chica, además de Les, que realmente nunca estará cerca de mí por mi dinero y parece que no puedo conseguir suficiente de ella.

—Estoy aburrida —digo, con la esperanza de que sugiera una interesante sesión de caricias en lugar de mirar su techo. Aunque, si mis opciones se limitan a mirar su techo toda la noche o ir a casa, me quedo con gusto mirando su techo.

— _¿Así que vas ir a casa?_

— _No quiero hacerlo_ —digo resueltamente. Estoy demasiado divertida para ir a casa— _¿Qué haces cuando estás aburrida? No tienes internet o TV. ¿Solamente holgazaneas todo el día y piensas en lo caliente que soy?_

—Leo —dice—. Mucho. A veces horneo. A veces corro.

—Leer, hornear y salir a correr. Y fantasear acerca de mí. ¡Qué vida tan fascinante que llevas!

—Me gusta mi vida.

—En cierto modo me gusta, también —digo. Y lo digo en serio. Ya tenemos el correr en común. Y no puede darse cuenta de ello, pero también tenemos el fantasear en común. No cocino, pero me gusta ella cocinando.

Eso nos deja la lectura. Leo cuando lo necesito, que no es mucho. Pero de repente, quiero saber todo acerca de todo lo que le interesa y si leer le interesa, también me interesa. Me acerco y tomo el libro de su mesilla de noche. —Toma, lee esto.

—¿Quieres que te lo lea en voz alta? ¿Estás así de aburrida?

—Malditamente aburrida.

—Es un romance —me advierte.

—Como he dicho. Malditamente aburrida. Lee.

Se encoge de hombros y ajusta la almohada, entonces empieza a leer.

—Estuve casi tres días antes de que el hospital los obligara a decidir. Estuvieron de acuerdo en tomar las tres primeras cartas de ambos nombres y comprometidos en Layken…

Continúa leyendo y continúo dejándola. Después de varios capítulos, no puedo saber si mi pulso acelerado es el resultado de escuchar su voz durante mucho tiempo o si es por la tensión sexual en el libro. Tal vez los dos relacionados es lo que lo está provocando. Rachel realmente debería pensar en una carrera de doblaje o audiolibros o alguna mierda así, porque su voz es…

—Él se desliza a través de la habitación…

Su voz se va apagando.

—… y se agacha, arrebatando el…

Y... está fuera. El libro cae contra su pecho y me río en voz baja, pero no me levanto, porque el hecho de que se haya quedado dormida no significa que estoy lista para irme.

Me acuesto con ella durante media hora, lo que confirma el hecho de que sí, definitivamente estoy enamorada de su boca. La miro dormir hasta que suena el tono de mi teléfono. La empujo lejos de mí, sobre su espalda, y luego saco mi teléfono de mi bolsillo.

 **Hey. Es Santana. Pienso que Val es una jodida loca. Estoy en Burker Ging, ven a buscarme, no puedo conducir. Bebí y la odio.**

Le respondo inmediatamente.

 **Buena idea. Quédate allí. Estaré allí en treinta.**

Deslizo el teléfono en mi bolsillo, pero suena de nuevo con un nuevo mensaje.

 **¿Quinn?**

Sacudo la cabeza y respondo con un nuevo mensaje que dice: **¿Sí?**

Responde inmediatamente.

 **Oh, bueno. Sólo me aseguro de que eras tú, perra.**

Por Dios. Está algo más que sólo borracha.

Me levanto y tomo el libro de sus manos, luego lo pongo en la mesita de noche y marco la página en que se detuvo, así tendré una excusa para regresar mañana. Camino hacia la cocina y paso los siguientes diez minutos limpiando su desorden. Juro que creerías que albergaba resentimiento hacia la harina, considerando la cantidad que tengo que limpiar. Después de todo, envuelvo la comida en papel envolvente —menos unas pocas galletas que podría haberlas robado—, camino hacia su habitación de nuevo, luego me siento en el borde de la cama.

Está roncando.

Me encanta.

Mierda. Ya son cuatro cosas.

Realmente tengo que irme.

Antes de ponerme de pie para irme, me inclino lentamente hacia delante, dudando, no queriendo despertarla. Pero no puedo irme de aquí sin un poco de vista previa. Sigo avanzando lentamente hacia ella, hasta que mi boca roza sus labios, y la beso.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

 **Capítulo 16**

 _Les,_

 _Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. Ya está._

 _Acostúmbrate, porque tengo la sensación de que ella es todo sobre lo que voy a hablar durante un tiempo._

 _Oh, Dios mío, Les. No puedo explicarte cómo de perfecta es esta chica. Y cuando digo perfecta, quiero decir imperfecta, porque hay tantas cosas mal con ella. Pero todo lo que está mal con ella es todo lo que me atrae y la hace perfecta._

 _Es totalmente grosera conmigo, y me encanta. Es terca, y me encanta. Es una listilla y es sarcástica, y cada cosa ingeniosa que sale de su boca, es como música para mis oídos, porque eso es exactamente lo que quiero. Ella es lo que necesito y no quiero que cambie en absoluto. No hay ni una sola cosa de ella que cambiaría._

 _Sin embargo hay una cosa sobre ella que me preocupa, y es el hecho de que parece ser un poco desapegada emocionalmente. Y tan evidente como fue cuando la vi con Brody, no lo veo así en absoluto cuando está conmigo. Estoy casi convencida de que se siente diferente respecto a mí, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estoy preocupada de que no sienta nada si la beso. Porque maldita sea, Les, quiero besarla tan desesperadamente, pero estoy muy asustada. Estoy asustada de que si la beso demasiado pronto, se sentirá como cualquier otro beso que haya recibido alguna vez. No sentirá nada. No quiero que no sienta nada cuando la bese. Quiero que lo sienta todo._

 _Q._


	17. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

 **Capítulo 17**

 **\- ¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche?** Leo el mensaje de texto de Santana y respondo.

 **\- Lo siento. Planes.**

 **\- ¿¡Qué diablos, una cogida!?**

 **\- ¡No!**

 **\- Yo. Tú. Planes.**

 **\- No puedo. Estoy muy segura de que tengo una cita.**

 **\- ¿Rachel?**

 **\- Sip.**

 **\- ¿Puedo ir?**

 **\- Nop.**

 **\- ¿Entonces puedo ser tu cita el siguiente sábado?**

 **\- Claro, nena.**

 **\- No puedo esperar cariño.**

Me río con el mensaje de Santana, luego busco el número de Rachel. No he sabido de ella desde que se durmió conmigo anoche, así que ni siquiera estoy segura de si quiere que vaya a su casa esta noche.

 **¿A qué hora puedo ir? No es que esté esperando con impaciencia ni nada. Eres muy, muy aburrida.**

Después de que presiono el botón de enviar, recibo otro mensaje de texto de un número que no reconozco.

 **Si estás saliendo con mi chica, consigue tus propios minutos pre-pagados y deja de gastar los míos, idiota.**

La única persona que conozco con minutos pre-pagados es Rachel. Y ella dice que su mejor amiga le compró el teléfono, entonces realmente espero que este mensaje sea de su amiga y no de alguien más. Inmediatamente respondo, esperando averiguar más.

 **¿Cómo consigo más minutos?**

Tan pronto como envío el mensaje, la respuesta de Rachel aparece.

 **Ven aquí a las siete. Y tráeme algo de comer. No voy a cocinar para ti.**

Ruda. Me encanta.

* * *

Me escribió de nuevo mientras me encontraba en la tienda, pidiéndome que me apresurara. En serio, en serio me gusta que me quiera allá pronto. Me gusta mucho. Ella me gusta mucho. Me gusta demasiado este fin de semana.

Su puerta delantera se abre justo después de que toco el timbre. Está sonriendo tan pronto como me ve y maldigo entre dientes porque esa es una cosa más sobre ella de la que me enamoré. Mira hacia la bolsa con las cosas de la tienda en mis manos y arquea una ceja.

Me encojo de hombros. —Una de nosotras tiene que ser la hospitalaria. —Subo los escalones y paso a su lado, luego me dirijo hacia la cocina—. Espero que te guste el espagueti con albóndigas, porque eso es lo que tendrás.

—¿Cocinaras la cena para mí? —pregunta escéptica detrás de mí.

—En realidad, estoy cocinando para mí, pero eres bienvenida de comer un poco si quieres. —La miro y sonrío para que sepa que estoy bromeando.

—¿Siempre eres tan sarcástica?

Me encojo de hombros. —¿Tú?

—¿Siempre respondes a las preguntas con preguntas?

—¿Tú?

Toma una toalla de la barra y me la lanza pero la esquivo. —¿Quieres algo de beber? —le pregunto.

—¿Me estás ofreciendo algo de beber en mi propia casa?

Camino hacia el refrigerador y busco entre los estantes, pero mis opciones son limitadas. —¿Quieres leche que sabe a culo o quieres una soda?

—¿Acaso tenemos soda?

Miro alrededor de la puerta del refrigerador y le sonrío. —¿Puede alguna de nosotras decir algo que no sea una pregunta?

—No sé, ¿podemos?

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podemos seguir con esto? —pregunto, tomando la última soda del refrigerador—. ¿Quieres hielo?

—¿Tienes hielo?

Maldición, es linda. —¿Crees que debería poner hielo?

—¿Te gusta el hielo?

Es rápida. Estoy impresionada. —¿Tu hielo está bien?

—Bueno, ¿prefieres hielo picado o cubitos de hielo?

Casi le respondo diciendo que en cubos, pero sé que no sería una pregunta. Entrecierro los ojos y la miro. —No hay hielo para ti.

—¡Ha! Yo gano —presume.

—Te dejo ganar porque siento lástima por ti —digo, dirigiéndome hasta la cocina—. Cualquier persona que ronca tanto como tú se merece un descanso de vez en cuando.

—Sabes, los insultos son realmente divertidos cuando están en forma de texto —dice.

Se levanta y camina hacia el congelador al mismo tiempo que me doy vuelta para ir al refrigerador por ajo picado. Su espalda está hacia mí y está llenando su vaso de hielo. Se da la vuelta cuando llego al refrigerador. Levanta la mirada con esos grandes ojos de color marrón y esos labios seductores y doy un paso más cerca de ella, esperando hacerla ruborizarse de nuevo. Me encanta hacerla ruborizar.

Levanto mi brazo y presiono mi palma contra el refrigerador y la miro a los ojos. —Sabes que estoy bromeando ¿verdad?

Inmediatamente aspira mucho aire y asiente. Sonrío y me muevo más cerca. —Bien. Porque no roncas. De hecho, eres muy muy adorable cuando duermes. —No sé por qué le dije que no ronca. Tal vez no quiero que sepa cuánto tiempo me quedé en su cama mirándola después de que se durmió anoche.

Se muerde el labio inferior, mirándome esperanzada. Su pecho está moviéndose rápidamente y sus brazos están llenos de escalofríos y deseo más que nada poder tomar su cara y besarla. Quiero besarla más de lo que quiero el aire.

Pero ya me dije a mí misma que no lo haría, así que no lo haré. Aunque eso no significa que no pueda tener un poco de diversión con ella. Muevo mis labios hasta que están casi tocando su oreja. —Rachel, necesito… —Me detengo por un segundo y espero a que tome un respiro—… que te muevas. Necesito el refrigerador. —Me alejo y miro su reacción. Sus palmas están sobre el refrigerador detrás de sí como si estuviera luchando por sostenerse fuertemente.

Ver su reacción física ante mi proximidad me hace sonreír. Cuando sonrío y ve que la molesté a propósito, entrecierra los ojos y me río.

Me empuja contra el pecho y me echa hacia atrás. —¡Eres una imbécil! —dice, caminando hacia el bar.

—Lo siento, pero maldita sea. Estás tan descaradamente atraída hacia mí, que es difícil no tomarte el pelo. —Sigo riendo cuando camino hacia la cocina con el ajo. Vierto un poco sobre el sartén y la miro. Está cubriendo su cara con sus manos por la vergüenza e inmediatamente me siento culpable. No quiero que piense que no estoy interesada en ella, porque estoy segura de que estoy más interesada en ella de lo que ella está en mí. Aunque supongo que no se lo he dejado muy claro, lo que es un poco injusto.

—¿Quieres saber algo? —preguntó.

Me mira y niega con la cabeza. —Probablemente no.

—Puede que haga que te sientas mejor —digo.

—Lo dudo.

La miro y no está sonriendo y lo odio. Quería que esto fuera relajado; no quería herir sus sentimientos. —Podría estar un poco atraída por ti también —admito, esperando que eso la ayude a darse cuenta de que no quería avergonzarla.

—¿Sólo un poco? —pregunta, juguetonamente.

 _No. No sólo un poco. Demasiado._

Continuo preparando la comida y estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para comenzar todo así puedo sentarme y hablar con ella mientras se cocina. Se sienta silenciosamente a la barra, mirándome trabajar alrededor de su cocina. Me encanta que no está siendo modesta cuando se trata de la manera en que me mira. Me mira como si no quisiera mirar nada más y me gusta.

—¿Qué significa lol?

—¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio. Lo has escrito en el mensaje anterior.

—Significa reírse en voz alta. Se utiliza cuando piensas que algo es gracioso.

—Huh —dice—. Eso es una tontería.

—Sí, es bastante tonto. Es un hábito, sin embargo y las abreviaciones hacen que los textos sean mucho más rápido para escribir. Algo así como OMG y WTF y IDK y…

—Oh, Dios, detente —dice rápidamente—. Tú hablando de abreviaciones de textos es realmente poco atractivo.

Le guiño un ojo. —Nunca lo volveré a hacer, entonces. —Camino hasta el mostrador y saco los vegetales de la bolsa. Los paso bajo el agua y muevo la tabla de picar hacia la barra enfrente de ella—. ¿Te gusta salsa con trozos o salsa suave de espagueti? —Está mirando más allá de mí, perdida en sus pensamientos. Espero a ver si me responderá cuando vuelva, pero sólo sigue mirando hacia el espacio.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunto, moviendo la mano una vez frente a sus ojos. Finalmente reacciona y me mira—. ¿Adónde te has ido? Te has quedado allí por un rato.

Niega con la cabeza. —Estoy bien.

No me gusta su tono de voz. No se ve bien.

—¿A dónde vas, Rachel? —le pregunto de nuevo. Quiero saber lo que estaba pensando. O tal vez no quiero saber, porque si pensaba sobre que quiere que me vaya entonces espero que siga pretendiendo que está bien.

—¿Me prometes que no te reirás? —pregunta.

El alivio me atraviesa porque no creo que me preguntaría eso si esperaba que me fuera. Pero no voy a prometerle que no me reiré, así que niego con la cabeza en desacuerdo. —Te dije que siempre voy a ser honesta contigo, así que no. No puedo prometer que no me reiré porque eres un poco graciosa y sólo voy a fallar.

—¿Siempre eres tan difícil?

Sonrío, pero no respondo. Me encanta cuando se irrita por mí, así que no le doy una respuesta a propósito.

Se endereza en su silla y dice—: De acuerdo, bien. —Inhala una profunda respiración como si estuviera preparándose para un largo discurso.

Estoy nerviosa.

—No soy realmente buena en toda esta cosa de las citas, y aún no sé si esto es una cita, pero sé que independientemente de lo que es, es un poco más que solamente dos amigas pasando el rato, y saber eso me hace pensar en más tarde esta noche cuando llegue el momento de que te vayas y si planeas o no besarme y soy el tipo de persona que odia las sorpresas, entonces no puedo dejar de sentirme torpe sobre ello porque realmente quiero que me beses y esto puede ser presumido de mi parte, pero en cierto modo creo que quieres besarme, también y entonces pensaba en lo fácil que sería si solamente nos adelantáramos y nos besáramos ya, entonces puedes volver a cocinar la cena y yo puedo dejar de tratar de trazar mentalmente cómo nuestra noche está a punto de desarrollarse

Estoy muy segura de que es demasiado pronto para amarla, pero mierda. Tiene que dejar de hacer y decir estas cosas inesperadas que me hacen querer adelantar lo que sea que está pasando entre nosotras. Porque quiero besarla y hacerle el amor y casarme con ella y quiero que todo pase esta noche.

Pero entonces nos quedaríamos sin primeras veces, y las primeras son la mejor parte. Qué bueno que soy paciente.

Coloco el cuchillo sobre la tabla de picar y la miro a los ojos. —Esa —digo—, fue la oración seguida más larga que alguna vez he oído.

No le gusta mi comentario. Resopla y se echa hacia atrás en su asiento con un puchero.

—Relájate. —Me río. Me tomo un segundo para terminar la salsa y comenzar con la pasta y hago todo lo que necesito hacer para llegar a un punto en el que pueda realmente hablar con ella mientras no estoy tratando de cocinar al mismo tiempo. Cuando finalmente pongo la pasta a cocinarse, me seco las manos con una toalla y la coloco en el mostrador. Camino alrededor de la barra hacia donde está sentada.

—Levántate —le digo.

Lentamente se pone de pie y coloco mis manos sobre sus hombros, luego miro alrededor de la habitación buscando un buen lugar para darle la noticia de que no voy a besarla esta noche. Por mucho que quiero y por mucho que ahora sé que ella quiere que lo haga, aún quiero esperar.

Y sé que le dije que no soy mala, pero nunca dije que no fuera cruel. Y estoy divirtiéndome mucho mirándola cuando está ruborizada y realmente quiero hacer que se ruborice de nuevo.

—Hmm —digo, aun pretendiendo que estoy buscando por el lugar perfecto para besarla. Miro dentro de la cocina, luego la tomo por las muñecas y la llevo conmigo—. En cierto modo me gustó el refrigerador como fondo. —La empujo contra el refrigerador y me deja. No ha dejado de mirarme intensamente todo el tiempo y me encanta. Levanto los brazos hacia cada lado de su cabeza y comienzo a inclinarme hacia ella.

Cierra los ojos.

Mantengo los míos abiertos.

Miro sus labios por un momento. Gracias al beso que le robé mientras dormía anoche, tengo una idea de cómo se sienten. Pero ahora no puedo evitar preguntarme cómo saben. Estoy tan tentada de inclinarme unos centímetros más y averiguarlo, pero no lo hago. Lo tengo controlado.

Sólo son labios.

La miro por unos segundos más hasta que sus ojos se abren cuando fallo en besarla. Todo su cuerpo salta cuando ve lo cerca que estoy y eso me hace reír.

¿Por qué disfruto tanto molestarla?

—¿Rachel? —le digo, mirándola—. No estoy tratando de torturarte pero ya tomé mi decisión antes de venir aquí. No voy a besarte esta noche.

La esperanza en su expresión disminuyó casi inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué no? —dice. Sus ojos llenos de rechazo y lo odio absolutamente, pero aún así no la voy a besar. Pero quiero que sepa cuánto quiero besarla.

Llevo una de mis manos hacia su cara y trazo una línea por su mejilla. La sensación de su piel bajo mis dedos es como seda. Sigo trazando por su mandíbula, luego su cuello. Todo mi cuerpo está tenso porque no estoy segura de sí siente todo esto de la manera que yo lo hago. No puedo imaginar que alguien como Brody pudiera ser lo suficientemente afortunado de tocar su rostro o probar su boca y que no lo importara si ella lo disfrutaba o no.

Cuando mi mano llega a su hombro, me detengo y la miro a los ojos. —Quiero besarte —digo—. Créeme, lo hago.

Muchísimo.

Retiro mi mano de su hombro y la llevo a su mejilla. Se inclina en mi mano y me mira, sus ojos llenos de decepción. —Pero si realmente quieres, ¿entonces por qué no?

Ugh. Odio esa mirada. Si sigue mirándome así perderé cada rastro de fuerza de voluntad que me queda. Que no es mucha.

Inclino su cara hacia la mía. —Porque —susurro—, tengo miedo de que no lo sientas.

La mirada en su rostro cuando lo digo es una mezcla de comprensión y pesar. Sabe que me refiero a su falta de respuesta con otros chicos y no estoy segura de que sepa cómo responder. Está callada, pero sólo quiero que discuta conmigo. Quiero que me diga cuán equivocada estoy. Quiero que me diga que siente como yo, pero en vez de eso asiente y cubre mi mano con la suya.

Cierro los ojos, deseando que hubiera respondido de otra manera. Pero el hecho de que no lo hizo sólo prueba que el no besarla esta noche es exactamente lo que necesita pasar. No entiendo porque está tan cerrada, pero esperaré el tiempo que tenga que esperar. No hay forma de que pueda alejarme de esta chica ahora.

La alejo del refrigerador y envuelvo mis brazos a su alrededor. Lentamente devuelve mi abrazo al colocar sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y se ajusta a mi pecho. Voluntariamente se inclina hacia mí y el sólo sentir que quiere que la abrace es mejor que cualquier cosa que haya sentido en todo este año. Todo lo que hizo fue abrazarme, pero poco sabe que acaba de golpearme con un montón de vida. Presiono mis labios en su pelo e inhalo. Podría estar así toda la noche.

Pero el maldito temporizador del horno suena, recordándome que estoy cocinando la cena. Si eso significa que tengo que soltarla, preferiría morir de hambre. Pero prometí cocinar para ella, así que libero mis manos de su alrededor y doy un paso hacia atrás.

La mirada avergonzada y casi destrozada es lo último que esperaba ver. Baja la mirada hacia el piso y me doy cuenta de que acabo de decepcionarla. Mucho. Todo lo que estoy tratando de hacer es ir a un ritmo bueno para ella. No quiero que piense que voy lento porque es mi elección. Porque si no tuviera el problema que sea que tiene con el afecto, no estaríamos de pie en esta cocina ahora.

Estaríamos en su cama, justo como lo estábamos anoche, sólo que esta vez no estaría leyendo para mí.

Tomo sus dos manos y entrelazo nuestros dedos. —Mírame. —Indecisa levanta la cabeza y me mira—. Rachel, no te voy a besar esta noche, pero créeme cuando te digo, nunca he querido besar más a una chica. Así que deja de pensar que no me siento atraída por ti porque no tienes ni idea de cuánto lo estoy. Puedes sostener mi mano, puedes correr tus dedos a través de mi cabello, puedes sentarte a horcajadas sobre mí mientras te doy de comer espagueti, pero no vas a conseguir ser besada esta noche. Y probablemente mañana, tampoco. Necesito esto. Necesito saber con seguridad que estás sintiendo cada una de las cosas que estoy sintiendo en el momento en que mis labios toquen los tuyos. Porque quiero que tu primer beso sea el mejor primer beso en la historia de los primeros besos.

La tristeza se ha ido de sus ojos ahora y de hecho está sonriéndome. Levanto su mano y la beso. —Ahora deja el mal humor y ayúdame a terminar las albóndigas. ¿Está bien? —pregunto, queriendo tranquilizarla para que me crea—. ¿Es eso suficiente para conseguir un par de citas más?

Asiente, aún sonriendo. —Sip. Pero te equivocas en una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Has dicho que quieres que mi primer beso sea el mejor primer beso, pero ese no va a ser mi primer beso. Lo sabes.

No sé cómo decírselo, pero no ha sido besada antes. No como se merece, de todos modos. Odio que no se dé cuenta de esto, así que me propongo mostrarle exactamente cómo se siente un beso real. Suelto sus manos y tomo su cara, caminando con ella hasta el refrigerador. Me inclino hasta poder sentir su aliento en mis labios y jadea. Me encanta la mirada impotente y hambrienta en sus ojos justo ahora, pero no se compara con lo que me provoca cuando se muerde el labio.

—Déjame informarte de algo —digo, bajando la voz—. El momento en que mis labios toquen los tuyos, será tu primer beso. Porque si nunca has sentido nada cuando alguien te dio un beso, entonces nunca nadie realmente te besó. No en la forma en que planeo besarte.

Exhala la respiración que contenía y sus brazos están llenos de escalofríos de nuevo.

Sintió eso.

Sonrío victoriosa y me alejo de ella, luego vuelvo mi atención hacia la cocina. Puedo escucharla deslizándose por el refrigerador. Me doy la vuelta y está sentada en el suelo, mirándome en estado de shock.

Me río.

—¿Estás bien? —digo guiñando un ojo.

Me sonríe desde el piso y tira de sus piernas hasta su pecho con un encogimiento de hombros. —Mis piernas dejaron de funcionar. —Se ríe—. Debe ser porque estoy tan atraída hacia ti —dice sarcásticamente.

Miro alrededor de la cocina. —¿Crees que tu madre tiene una sustancia para la gente que está tan atraída por mí?

—Mi madre tiene sustancias para todo —dice.

Me acerco y tomo su mano, luego la levanto. Presiono mi mano contra la parte baja de su espalda y la atraigo hacia mí. Me mira con los ojos entornados y un pequeño jadeo escapa de sus labios. Bajo mi boca hacia su oído y susurro—: Bueno, hagas lo que hagas… asegúrate de nunca tomar esa sustancia.

Su pecho sube contra el mío y me mira a los ojos como si todo lo que he dicho no significara nada. Quiere que la bese y no le importa que esté haciendo todo lo posible para no hacerlo.

Deslizo mi mano por debajo de su espalda y le doy una palmada en el trasero. —Concéntrate chica. Tenemos comida que cocinar.

* * *

—Bueno, tengo una —dice poniendo su vaso sobre la mesa.

Estamos jugando un juego que sugirió llamado Preguntas Cena, donde ninguna pregunta está fuera de los límites y comer un bocado o tomar una bebida no está permitido hasta que la pregunta haya sido contestada. Nunca había escuchado de él, pero me gusta la idea de ser capaz de preguntarle todo lo que quiero preguntarle.

—¿Por qué me seguiste a mi auto en el supermercado? —pregunta.

Me encojo de hombros. —Como dije, pensé que eras alguien más.

—Lo sé —dice—. ¿Pero quién?

Quizás ya no quiero jugar este juego. No estoy lista para contarle acerca de Hope. Definitivamente no estoy lista para contarle acerca de Les, pero no hay manera de evitarlo porque mi respuesta me hundió en un agujero. Me muevo en mi asiento y alcanzo mi bebida pero la arrebata de mis manos.

—Nada de bebidas. Responde la pregunta primero. —Pone mi bebida en la mesa y espera por mi explicación. Realmente no quiero hablar de mi jodido pasado, por lo que intento mantener mi respuesta simple.

—No estaba segura de a quién me recordabas —miento—. Sólo me recordabas a alguien. No me di cuenta hasta más tarde que era a mi hermana.

Hace una mueca y dice—: ¿Te recuerdo a tu hermana? Es un poco repugnante, Quinn.

Oh, mierda. Eso no es en absoluto lo que quería decir. —No, no de esa manera. No de esa manera en absoluto, ni siquiera tienes el mismo aspecto que ella tenía. Hubo algo que al sólo verte me hizo pensar en ella. Y ni siquiera sé por qué te seguí. Fue todo demasiado surrealista. Toda la situación fue un poco extraña, y luego me tropecé contigo en frente de mi casa…

¿Debo decirle lo que realmente me hizo sentir? ¿Cómo estaba segura de que Les tenía algo que ver con ella o que se trataba de una intervención divina o de un maldito milagro? Porque honestamente sentí que era demasiado perfecto para ser apuntado a la coincidencia.

—Fue como si estuviera destinado a suceder —digo finalmente.

Inhala una respiración profunda y levanto la vista hacia ella, asustada de que tan lejos eso pudo haber ido. Sonríe y señala mi bebida. —Puedes beber ahora —dice—. Tu turno de hacerme una pregunta.

—Oh, esto fue fácil. Quiero saber de quién es el territorio que estoy invadiendo. Recibí un mensaje misterioso de alguien hoy. Todo lo que decía era: Si estás saliendo con mi chica, consigue tus propios minutos pre-pagados y deja de gastar los míos, imbécil.

—Esa podría ser Brittany —dice sonriendo—. La mensajera de mi dosis diaria de afirmación optimista.

Gracias a Dios.

—Estuve esperado que dijeras eso. Porque soy muy competitiva, y si provenía de alguien más, mi respuesta no habría sido tan agradable.

—¿Le respondiste? ¿Qué le dijiste?

—¿Es esa tu pregunta? Porque si lo es, voy a tomar otro bocado.

—Detente y responde la pregunta —dice.

—Sí, le respondí el mensaje. Dije: ¿Cómo compro más minutos?

Sus mejillas se enrojecen y sonríe. —Sólo estaba bromeando, esa no era mi pregunta. Aún es mi turno.

Dejo caer mi tenedor en mi plato y suspiro por su terquedad. —Mi comida se está enfriando.

Ignora mi irritación fingida y se inclina hacia delante, mirándome directamente a los ojos. —Quiero saber sobre tu hermana. Y por qué hiciste referencia a ella en pasado.

Ah, mierda. ¿Me referí a ella en pasado? Miro hacia arriba y suspiro. —Uff. Realmente haces las preguntas profundas, ¿eh?

—Así es como se juega esto. Yo no inventé las reglas.

Supongo que no hay manera de librarse de esta explicación. Pero honestamente, no me molesta decirle. Hay ciertas cosas sobre mi pasado que preferiría no discutir, pero Les realmente no se siente como mi pasado. Todavía se siente como una parte muy importante de mi presente.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que mi familia tuvo un año de mierda el año pasado?

Asiente, y odio que esté a punto de poner un freno en nuestra conversación. Pero no le gusta la vaguedad, así que…

—Ella murió hace trece meses. Se suicidó, aunque mi mamá preferiría usar el término "una sobredosis calculada".

Mantengo mis ojos clavados en los suyos, esperando que el "lo siento tanto", o el "estaba destinado a suceder" salga de su boca tal y como sale de la boca de los demás.

—¿Cuál era su nombre? —pregunta. El hecho de que siquiera pregunte, como si estuviera genuinamente interesada, es inesperado.

—Lesslie. Le decía Les.

—¿Era mayor que tú?

—Éramos mellizas —digo antes de tomar un bocado.

Sus ojos se abren un poco y alcanza su bebida. Esta vez la intercepto.

—Mi turno —digo. Ahora que sé que nada está fuera de los límites, le pregunto sobre la única cosa de la que ella no quería hablar ayer—. Quiero conocer la historia sobre tu papá.

Gime, pero sigue el juego. Sabe que no puede negarse a contestar esa pregunta, porque me abrí por completo con ella sobre Les.

—Como dije, no lo he visto desde que tenía tres. No tengo recuerdos de él. Por lo menos, no creo tenerlos. Ni siquiera sé que aspecto tiene.

—¿Tu mamá no tiene alguna foto?

Inclina su cabeza ligeramente, luego se inclina hacia atrás en su asiento. —¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que mi mamá se veía muy joven? Bueno, es porque lo es. Ella me adoptó.

Dejo caer mi tenedor.

Adoptada.

La posibilidad de que realmente podría ser Hope bombardea mis pensamientos. Aunque no tendría sentido que ella tuviera tres cuando fue adoptada, porque Hope tenía cinco cuando se la llevaron. A menos que le hayan mentido.

¿Pero cuáles son las probabilidades? ¿Y cuáles son las probabilidades de que alguien como Claire sea capaz de robar a un niño?

—¿Qué? —pregunta—. ¿Nunca has conocido a alguien que fue adoptado?

Me di cuenta de que la conmoción que estoy sintiendo en mi cabeza y mi corazón también se reflejaba en mi expresión. Me aclaro mi garganta y trato de reorganizarme, pero un millón de preguntas más se están formulando en mi mente. —¿Fuiste adoptada cuando tenías tres? ¿Por Claire?

Sacude la cabeza. —Tenía cinco. Estuve en crianza temporal cuando tenía tres, después de que mi madre biológica muriera. Mi papá no pudo criarme por su cuenta. O no quería criarme por su cuenta. De cualquier manera, estoy bien con eso. Tuve suerte con Claire y no tengo ninguna necesidad en absoluto de llegar a entenderlo todo. Si él quería saber dónde estaba, hubiera venido a buscarme.

¿Su madre está muerta? La madre de Hope está muerta.

Pero Hope no fue puesta en crianza temporal y el padre de Hope no la puso en adopción. Todo esto no tiene ningún sentido, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo descartar la posibilidad. Ha sido alimentada de mentiras sobre su pasado, o me estoy volviendo loca.

Este último es más probable.

—¿Qué significa tu tatuaje? —pregunta señalándolo con su tenedor.

Bajo la mirada hacia mi brazo y tocó las letras que forman el nombre de Hope.

Si ella fuera Hope, recordaría su nombre. Eso es lo único que me detiene de creer en la posibilidad de que podría ser Hope.

Hope lo recordaría.

—Es un recordatorio —digo—. Lo conseguí después de que Les murió.

—¿Un recordatorio de qué?

Y esta vez, la única respuesta que va a obtener es vaga porque definitivamente no voy a explicar. —Es un recordatorio de la gente que he decepcionado en mi vida.

Su expresión se vuelve amable. —El juego no está muy divertido, ¿verdad?

—En realidad no. —Me río—. De cierto modo realmente apesta. Pero necesitamos seguir porque aún tengo preguntas. ¿Recuerdas algo antes de que fueras adoptada?

—No realmente. Pedazos, pero llega un punto en el que, cuando no tienes nadie para validar tus recuerdos, simplemente los pierdes todos. La única cosa que tengo de antes de que Claire me adoptara es un poco de joyería, y no tengo ni idea de quién provienen. Ahora no puedo distinguir entre qué era realidad, sueños, o qué vi en la tele.

—¿Recuerdas a tu madre?

Se detiene por un momento. —Claire es mi madre —dice sin rodeos. Puedo darme cuenta de que no quiere hablar sobre eso y no quiero presionarla—. Mi turno. La última pregunta, luego comemos postre.

—¿Crees que todavía tenemos suficiente postre? —digo tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—¿Por qué lo golpeaste? —dice oscureciendo completamente el ambiente.

No me quiero meter en eso. Me alejo de mi tazón. Sólo la dejaré ganar esta ronda. —Tú no quieres saber la respuesta a eso, Rachel. Tomaré el castigo.

—Pero realmente quiero saber.

De sólo pensar en ese día me hace sentirme alterada de nuevo. Hago estallar mi mandíbula para aliviar la tensión. —Cómo te dije antes, lo golpeé porque era un imbécil.

—Eso es vago —dice estrechando sus ojos—. _No digas vaguedades._

Sé que me gusta su terquedad, pero sólo cuando no me está presionado para hablar de mi pasado. Pero tampoco tengo idea de lo que le habían dicho de la situación. Conseguí un punto al lograr que ella se abriera a mí y al hacerme preguntas para que pueda escuchar la verdad de mí. Si me niego a contestarle entonces dejará de abrirse.

—Era mi primera semana de vuelta en la escuela desde que Les murió —digo—. _Ella también fue a esa escuela, así que todo el mundo supo lo que pasó. Oí al chico diciendo algo sobre Les cuando caminaba por el pasillo. No estuve de acuerdo con eso y se lo hice saber. Lo llevé demasiado lejos y llegó un punto en el que estaba encima de él y no me importó. Estaba golpeándolo, una y otra vez, y simplemente no me importó. La parte verdaderamente de mierda es que el chico muy probablemente será sordo del oído izquierdo durante toda su vida, y aun así no me importa._

Mi puño se apretó sobre la mesa. De sólo pensar en la forma en que todo el mundo actuó después de su muerte me pone molesta de nuevo.

—¿Qué dijo sobre ella?

Me recuesto en mi silla y mis ojos caen a la mesa que nos separa. No me agrada verla a los ojos cuando sólo estoy pensando en cosas que me enfurecen. —Lo escuché riéndose, diciéndole a su amigo que Les tomo la salida fácil y egoísta. Dijo que si no hubiera sido tan cobarde lo hubiera soportado.

—¿Soportar qué?

—La vida.

—No piensas que ella tomó la salida más fácil. —No lo dice como una pregunta. Lo dice como si realmente estuviera tratando de entenderme. Eso es todo lo que he querido de ella en toda la semana. Sólo quiero que me entienda. Que me crea y no a todos los demás.

Y no. No pienso que ella tomó la salida más fácil. No lo creo en absoluto.

Me inclinó a través de la mesa y pongo su mano entre las mías.

—Les era la persona más malditamente valiente que jamás conocí —digo—. _Se necesitan un montón de agallas para hacer lo que hizo. Para terminar sin saber qué sigue. Sin saber si hay algo después. Es más fácil seguir viviendo una vida que ya no tiene vida que decir "a la mierda" y marcharse. Ella fue una de las pocas que solamente lo dijo. Y la elogiaré cada día mientras aún esté viva, demasiado asustada para hacer la misma cosa._

La vuelvo a ver después de que terminé de hablar y sus ojos están abiertos. Su mano está temblando, así que aprieto mis manos alrededor de la suya. Nos miramos la una a la otra durante unos segundos y me doy cuenta de que no tiene ni idea de que decirme. Intento aligerar el ambiente y cambiar de tema. Ella había dicho que esa era la última pregunta y que después comeríamos postre.

Me inclino y beso la parte superior de su cabeza, después camino hacia la cocina. —¿Quieres brownies o galletas? —La veo desde la cocina mientras agarro los postres y me está mirando con sus ojos muy abiertos.

La asusté.

La asusté completamente.

Camino de regreso a donde está sentada y me arrodillo en frente de ella. —Escucha. No era mi intención asustarte —le digo tomando su rostro en mis manos—. _No soy suicida si eso es lo que te asustó. No estoy jodida de la cabeza. No estoy trastornada. No estoy sufriendo de estrés pos-traumático. Sólo soy una hermana que amaba a su hermana más que a su vida, así que me pongo un poco intensa cuando pienso en ella. Y si salgo adelante diciéndome que lo que hizo fue noble, a pesar de que no lo fuera, entonces es todo lo que estoy haciendo. Solamente estoy saliendo adelante._ —Le doy tiempo para que pueda procesar mis palabras, luego termino mi explicación—. _Amaba malditamente a esa chica, Rachel. Necesito creer que lo que hizo era la única respuesta que le quedaba, porque si no lo hago, entonces nunca me perdonaré por no ayudarla a encontrar una diferente._ —Presiono mi frente contra la de ella, viéndola firmemente a los ojos—. ¿De acuerdo?

Necesito que comprenda lo que estoy intentando decir. Tal vez todavía no lo he resuelto y tal vez todavía no he superado la muerte de Les, pero lo estoy intentando.

Presiona sus labios y asiente, después aparta mis manos.

—Necesito ir al baño —dice, deslizándose rápidamente alrededor de mí. Corre al baño y cierra la puerta detrás de sí.

Jesucristo, ¿por qué llegué hasta ahí? Camino hacia el pasillo, lista para tocar la puerta y disculparme, pero primero decido darle unos minutos. Sé que eso fue bastante fuerte. Quizás sólo necesita un minuto.

Espero en el pasillo hasta que la puerta del baño se abre de nuevo. No se ve como si hubiera estado llorando.

—¿Estamos bien? —le pregunto, dando un paso más cerca de ella.

Me sonríe y exhala un suspiro tembloroso. —Te dije que creo que eres intensa. Eso sólo prueba mi punto.

Ya es ella misma de nuevo. Me encanta eso de ella.

Sonrió y envuelvo mis brazos a su alrededor, luego descanso mi barbilla en la cima de su cabeza mientras nos abrimos paso a su habitación. — _¿Ya tienes permitido tener sexo?_

Se ríe. — _Nop. No este fin de semana. Además, tienes que besar a una chica antes de que puedas tener relaciones con ella._


	18. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

 **Capítulo 18**

Aprieto mi mano en un puño y lo mantengo a mi lado, haciendo todo lo que está a mi alcance para no tocar su boca. Nunca antes había visto algo tan perfecto.

Ha estado leyendo por más de media hora y no he oído ni una maldita palabra de lo que dijo. Anoche fue mucho más fácil prestarle atención a la historia, porque yo no estaba mirándola directamente. Esta noche está tomando cada onza de fuerza de voluntad no asegurar su boca contra la mía. Está apoyada sobre mí con su cabeza en mi pecho, me usa como su almohada. Espero que no pueda sentir mi corazón golpeando en estos momentos porque cada vez que levanta la vista hacia mí, cuando cambia una página, aprieto mis puños con más fuerza y trato de mantener mis manos para mí misma, pero mi resistencia resuena en mi pulso. Y no es que yo no quiera tocarla. Quiero tocarla y besarla tan jodidamente tanto que físicamente duele.

Es sólo que no quiero ser insignificante para ella. Cuando la toque... Quiero que lo sienta. Quiero que cada cosa que le diga y cada cosa que haga tenga significado para ella.

Anoche, cuando me dijo que nunca había sentido nada cuando la besaban, mi corazón hizo esta cosa loca en la que se sintió como atado, como si estuviera siendo oprimido, al igual que los pulmones en mi pecho.

He salido con muchas chicas, a pesar de haberle restado importancia sobre eso a ella. Con todas las chicas con las que he estado e incluso con las que pensé que amaba, mi corazón nunca había reaccionado cómo reacciona ante ella. Y no me refiero a los sentimientos de mi corazón hacia ella, porque seamos honestas, apenas la conozco. Me refiero a la reacción física y literal de mi corazón ante ella. Cada vez que habla o sonríe o, no lo quiera Dios, se ríe... mi corazón reacciona como si hubiera sido golpeado con ventosas. Lo odio y me gusta, y de alguna manera me he vuelto adicta a ella. Cada vez que habla, el golpeteo en mi pecho me recuerda que, de alguna manera, todavía hay algo allí.

Una gran parte de mí estuvo perdida cuando perdí a Hope, y estuve convencida de que Les se llevó el último contenido de mi pecho con ella cuando murió el año pasado. Después de estar con Rachel estos últimos dos días, ya no estoy segura sobre eso. No creo que mi pecho haya estado vacío este tiempo, como pensaba. Lo que sea que queda dentro sólo estaba dormido, y ella simplemente lo está despertando poco a poco.

Con cada palabra que dice y cada mirada que me da, sin saberlo, está sacándome de esta pesadilla de trece años en la que he estado atrapada.

A la mierda.

Aflojo el puño y lo llevo hasta su cabello, que se ha derramado sobre mi pecho. Tomo un mechón y lo enrollo alrededor de mi dedo, manteniendo los ojos fijos en su boca mientras me lee. Me encuentro comparándola con Hope de vez en cuando, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por no hacerlo. Estoy tratando de recordar exactamente cómo se veían los ojos de Hope o si tenía las mismas cuatro pecas en el puente de la nariz que Rachel tiene. Cada vez que me pongo a comparar, me obligo a detenerme. Ya no importa y tengo que dejarlo ir. Tengo que encontrar una manera de olvidar la necesidad constante que tengo de reparar el hecho de que sólo la dejé ir. Rachel ha probado que ella no puede ser Hope y necesito aceptarlo. Las probabilidades de que la chica que perdí este aquí mismo, apoyada contra mi pecho, su mechón de cabello entre mis dedos… es imposible. Necesito separarlas en mi cabeza antes de que lo arruine y haga algo estúpido, como referirme a Rachel por el nombre equivocado.

Eso apestaría.

Me doy cuenta que sus labios se unen en una línea apretada, delgada, y ya no está hablando. Es una lástima porque su boca es jodidamente hipnotizante.

—¿Por qué dejaste de hablar? —le pregunto, sin mirarla a los ojos. Mantengo mi vista en sus labios, con la esperanza de que empiecen a moverse de nuevo.

—¿Hablar? —dice, su labio superior se tuerce en una sonrisa—. Quinn, estoy leyendo. Hay una diferencia. Y por lo que veo, no has estado prestando ni una pizca de atención.

El falso enojo en su respuesta me hace sonreír. —Oh, he estado prestando atención —le digo, levantándome en los codos—. A tu boca. Tal vez no a las palabras que salen de ella, pero sin duda a tu boca. — Me deslizo de debajo de ella hasta que está sobre su espalda, luego me deslizo hasta quedar a su lado. La tiro contra mí y tomo su cabello entre mis dedos otra vez. El hecho de que no se resista en lo más mínimo sólo significa que voy a estar en guerra conmigo misma el resto de la maldita noche.

Dejo caer un mechón de cabello y veo como mis dedos caen directamente a sus labios. No sé cómo los últimos cinco segundos acaban de ocurrir, pero estoy mirando mi mano, mientras ésta se roza en su boca como si ya no tuviera control sobre mis miembros. Mi mano tiene una mente propia, pero realmente no me importa... ni me quiero detener.

Siento su aliento en mi mano y tengo que morder el interior de mi mejilla para centrar la atención en otra cosa que no sea en lo que quiero. Porque no son mis deseos los importantes en este momento, son los de ella. Y dudo mucho que quiera probar mi boca tanto como yo quiero probar la de ella justo ahora.

—Tienes una linda boca —le digo, todavía trazando lentamente con la punta de los dedos—. No puedo dejar de mirarla.

—Deberías probarla —dice—. Es completamente encantadora.

Mierda.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y coloco mi cabeza en su cuello, apartando mi atención de sus labios. —Basta, picarona.

Se ríe. —De ninguna manera. Esta es tu estúpida regla, ¿por qué tengo que ser yo la que debe cumplirla?

Oh, Jesús. Es un juego para ella. Toda esta cosa de no besarse es un juego para ella, y está probando mis límites. No puedo hacer esto. Si cedo y la beso antes de que esté lista, sé que no voy a ser capaz de parar. Y no sé qué diablos está pasando dentro de mi pecho ahora mismo, pero me gusta mucho la forma en que se siente cuando estoy cerca de ella. Si puedo arrastrar lo que sea que es esto, para asegurarme de que siente lo mismo, entonces eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer. Si me lleva semanas asegurarme de que llegue a ese punto antes de ceder a mis propios deseos, entonces creo que voy a esperar semanas. Mientras tanto, voy a hacer lo que pueda para asegurarme de que su próximo primero sea todo menos insignificante.

—Porque, ya sabes que tengo razón —le digo, explicando exactamente por qué tiene que ayudarme a cumplir esta regla—. No te puedo besar esta noche porque eso nos llevaría a la siguiente cosa, lo que lleva a la siguiente cosa, y al paso que vamos tendremos todas las primeras veces el fin de semana que viene. ¿No quieres alargar nuestras primeras veces un poco más? — Me aparto de su cuello y la miro, muy consciente de que hay menos espacio entre nuestras boca ahora mismo que entre nuestros cuerpos.

—¿Primeras? —dice, mirándome con curiosidad—. ¿Cuántas primeras veces hay allí?

—No son muchas, es por eso que tenemos que alargarlas. Ya hemos pasado demasiadas desde que nos conocimos.

Inclina la cabeza y su expresión se vuelve atractivamente seria. —¿Qué primeras veces hemos hecho ya?

—Las más fáciles —digo—: El primer abrazo, la primera cita, la primera pelea, la primera vez que dormimos juntas, aunque yo no era la que dormía. Ahora apenas tenemos pocas. Primer beso. La primera vez que dormimos juntas cuando ambas estamos realmente despiertas. Primer matrimonio. Primer hijo. Y terminamos después de eso. Nuestras vidas se harán mundanas y aburridas y me voy a tener que divorciar de ti, casarme con una mujer veinte años más joven que yo, así puedo tener muchas más primeras veces y te pagaré para que críes a los niños. —Llevo mi mano a su mejilla y le sonrió—. _Así que, ¿ya ves, nena? Sólo hago esto para tu beneficio. Cuanto más tiempo espere para darte un beso, más tiempo pasará antes de que me vea obligada a abandonarte._

Se ríe y el sonido es tan tóxico que estoy obligada a tragarme el nudo enorme en mi garganta para poder respirar de nuevo.

—Tu lógica me aterra. —dice—. En cierto modo ya no te encuentro atractiva.

Desafío aceptado.

Poco a poco me deslizo sobre ella, cuidando de mantener mi peso con mis manos. Si mi cuerpo estaba en contacto con alguna parte de ella en este momento, ya nos estaríamos moviendo a las segundas y terceras veces.

—¿Estás diciendo que no me encuentras atractiva? —le digo, mirándola directamente a los ojos—. Esto también puede significar que realmente me encuentras atractiva.

—No te encuentro atractiva en absoluto. Me repeles. De hecho, es mejor que no me beses porque estoy bastante segura de que acabaré vomitando en tu boca.

Me río, y luego caigo sobre mi codo para poder moverme más cerca de su oído, todavía con cuidado de no tocar ninguna otra parte de ella.

—Eres una mentirosa —le susurro—. Estás muy atraída por mí y voy a probarlo.

Tenía toda la intención de alejarme, pero tan pronto como su aroma me golpea, no puedo retroceder. Mis labios se presionan contra su cuello antes de que siquiera tengan la oportunidad de sopesar la decisión. Pero en este momento se siente mucho más como una necesidad de probarla que como sólo una decisión. Su respiración se corta cuando me tiro hacia atrás y no puedo dejar de esperar que su aliento sea genuino. La idea de que realmente sintió lo mismo que yo cuando mis labios tocaron su cuello me hace sentir ridículamente victoriosa. Es una lástima que me gusten los retos porque ese sólo suspiro me hizo querer terminar mi juego. Dejo caer mi boca de nuevo a su oído y susurro—: ¿Sentiste eso?

Sus ojos se cierran y niega con la cabeza, respirando pesadamente. Miro hacia su pecho, palpitando peligrosamente cerca del mío.

—¿Quieres que lo haga de nuevo? —le susurro.

Quiero que me suplique que lo haga de nuevo, pero niega con la cabeza. Está respirando el doble de rápido que hace sesenta segundos, así que sé que lo estoy consiguiendo. Me río de que esté tan firmemente negando con la cabeza, mientras que, al mismo tiempo, está apretando las sábanas junto a ella en un puño. Me acerco a su boca, porque de repente tengo una enorme necesidad de tomar algunos de los alientos que está perdiendo. Se siente como que los necesito más que ella en este momento, así que inhalo mientras mis labios se encuentran con su mejilla. No se detienen allí, sin embargo. No puedo parar allí. Dejo un rastro de besos en la mejilla, hasta llegar a su oreja. Hago una pausa y recupero el aliento suficiente para hablar con voz firme.

—¿Qué tal esto?

Una vez más, obstinadamente niega con la cabeza, pero se inclina hacia atrás y ligeramente a la izquierda, lo que me permite un mejor acceso a su piel. Levanto la mano de la cama y la llevo hasta su cintura, manteniendo los ojos fijos en ella mientras la deslizo bajo su camisa, lo suficiente como para rozar su estómago con mi pulgar. Miro, esperando cualquier tipo de reacción de su parte, pero tiene una rígida expresión en su rostro ahora, con los labios apretados, como si estuviera tratando de contener el aliento. No quiero que contenga su respiración. Necesito escucharla.

Cuando dejo caer la boca y la nariz en la línea de su mandíbula, suelta las respiraciones reprimidas como yo esperaba que lo hiciera. Arrastro la nariz a través de su mandíbula, inhalando su aroma, y luego me desplazo, escuchando con atención cada jadeo único que escapa de sus labios, como si fueran los últimos sonidos que alguna vez voy a escuchar. Cuando llego a su oído, cuatro de mis sentidos están a toda marcha y uno es sin duda el gusto. Sé que no puedo saborear su boca esta noche, pero tengo que probar al menos una parte de ella. Aprieto mis labios a su oreja e inmediatamente lleva su mano a mi cuello, tirando de mí más profundo. Sintiendo su necesidad de mi boca contra su piel, mi pecho se rasga y estoy totalmente a punto de ceder ante el deseo de sentir su necesidad aún más. Inmediatamente abro mis labios y mi lengua se desliza a través de su piel, tomando su dulzura y encerrándola en mi memoria. Nunca he probado algo que rivalizara tanto con la perfección como ella lo hace.

Entonces gime y demonios. Todo lo que pensaba que ya sabía sobre mis deseos o lo que quería se hizo discutible y se perdió en ese sonido. Desde este punto en adelante, mi nuevo y único objetivo en la vida es encontrar una manera de conseguir que haga este mismo exacto sonido de nuevo.

Traigo mi mano a un lado de la cabeza y suelto completamente besos en cada centímetro de su cuello, tratando de encontrar ese punto exacto en que se encontraba hace unos segundos. Deja caer la cabeza contra su almohada y tomo la oportunidad de explorar más su cuello. Tan pronto como mis labios comienzan a arrastrarse hacia la subida de su pecho, me obligo a tomar el norte otra vez, sin querer empujarla hasta el punto de que me pida que me detenga. Porque definitivamente no quiero dejar lo que sea que estamos haciendo.

Sus ojos todavía están cerrados y dejo caer mi mirada a sus labios y la besó suavemente cerca de la esquina de su boca.

Y ahí está. El sonido más suave, más delicado escapa de su garganta. No puedo pasar por alto el hecho de que otra parte interna de mí despierta con ese sonido. Sigo besando un círculo completo alrededor de los bordes de sus labios, estoy impresionada de que de algún modo sea capaz de encontrar la fuerza para retirarme.

Tengo que parar por un momento, porque si no lo hago, seguro voy romper mi primera y única regla de esta noche, la cual es absolutamente ningún contacto con la boca. Sé que si la beso ahora mismo va a ser grande. Pero no quiero que sea grande. Quiero que para ella sea increíble. Mirando sus labios en este momento, sé que es un hecho que va a ser increíble para mí.

—Son tan perfectos —le digo—.Yo, literalmente, podría mirar esos labios durante días y nunca aburrirme.

Abre los ojos y sonríe. —No, no hagas eso. Si todo lo que haces es mirar, entonces yo seré la que esté aburrida.

Maldita sea esa sonrisa. Es doloroso tener que ver esa sonrisa de boca y ceño fruncido y puchero, reírse y hablar cuando todo lo que quiero hacer y mirar es que me bese.

Pero luego se lame los labios y todo lo que pensé que sabía sobre el dolor realmente comienza a sentirse bien con el modo en que mi corazón se sale de mi pecho con esa pequeña burla. Jesucristo, esta chica.

Gimo y presiono mi frente con la suya. Tener su boca tan cerca de la mía me quita todo autocontrol. Me dejo caer encima de ella y es como si una ráfaga de enjambres de aire caliente de la habitación nos rodea. Ambas sentimos todo a la vez y gemimos juntas, nos movemos juntas y respiramos juntas.

Entonces estamos completamente unidas. Nuestras cuatro manos están tirando frenéticamente de mi camisa como si dos manos no pudieran hacerlo lo suficientemente rápido. Tan pronto como es quitada, pone sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y me empuja con fuerza contra ella. Dejo caer mi frente de nuevo con la suya y me muevo contra ella, encontrando una nueva manera de forzar a los pequeños sonidos de su boca que se han convertido rápidamente en mi nueva canción favorita. Seguimos moviéndonos juntas y cuanto más jadea y gime en silencio, más cerca mis labios se mueven a los suyos, con ganas de experimentar los sonidos de primera mano. Sólo necesito una pequeña muestra de lo que el beso parecerá. Un pequeño adelanto, eso es todo. Dejo que mis labios rocen los suyos y ambas dejamos escapar un suspiro.

Ella lo siente. En realidad siente jodidamente esto ahora mismo y creo que me estoy ahogando en la satisfacción. No quiero acelerar las cosas y definitivamente no quiero retrasarlas. Sólo quiero mantener las cosas exactamente como son en este momento porque es perfecto.

Traigo mi mano a un lado de su cabeza y mantengo la frente apretada contra la suya, descansando mis labios contra los suyos. Me encanta la sensación de nuestras bocas deslizándose juntas, así que me retiro y lamo mis labios para hacer más suave la tensión. Enderezo mis piernas, tomando un poco de mi peso sobre mis rodillas, no esperando el pequeño cambio que hace con ella. Arquea la espalda y susurra—: ¡Oh, Dios!

Me siento como si tuviera que responderle, porque segura como el infierno que parece que se está refiriendo a mí en este momento con la forma en que lanza sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y mete su cabeza contra mí. Sus brazos tiemblan y sus piernas aprietan mi cintura y me doy cuenta de que no sólo siente esto ahora mismo, está haciendo todo en su poder para luchar contra ello.

—Quinn —susurra, apretando mi espalda. No estoy segura de si quiere que le conteste o no, pero se me olvidó cómo hablar, así que no importa. Apenas puedo siquiera recordar cómo respirar en estos momentos.

—Quinn.

Dice mi nombre con más urgencia esta vez, así que beso el lado de su cabeza y freno mis movimientos contra ella. No me ha pedido que pare o reduzca la velocidad, pero estoy bastante segura de que es lo que está a punto de hacer. Hago lo que puedo para interceptar su petición.

— _Rachel, si me estás pidiendo que me detenga, lo haré. Pero espero que no sea así, porque realmente no quiero parar, por favor_ _._ —Me levanto y la miro, todavía apenas moviéndome en su contra. Todavía no me ha pedido que deje todo y sinceramente, me da miedo. Temo que si me detengo, entonces todo lo que está sintiendo en este momento desaparecerá. Eso me asusta, porque sé que yo lo sentiré durante días después de esto. Me encanta saber que lo que estoy haciendo ahora mismo tiene suficiente efecto en ella que siente que necesita que me detenga antes de que pase esta noche una primera vez.

Alcanzo su mejilla y la acaricio con la palma de mi mano, queriendo... no, necesitando que pase por esto primero esta noche. —No vamos a ir más allá de esto, lo prometo —le digo—. _Pero por favor no me pidas que pare donde ya estamos. Tengo que ver y tengo que oír, porque el hecho de que realmente sé que estás sintiendo esto ahora mismo es tan jodidamente increíble. Se siente increíble y por favor. Sólo… por favor._

Dejo caer mi boca a la de ella y la beso suavemente, retirándome inmediatamente antes de que esta asombrosa conexión se convierta en algo más que un beso. Sus labios se sentían tan increíbles ahora mismo, tengo que separarme de ella por completo con el fin de poder orientarme. De lo contrario, no voy a ser capaz de mantenerme a raya durante un segundo más. Miro hacia abajo y está mirándome, buscando en mis ojos una respuesta a una pregunta que sólo puede responder ella misma. Espero pacientemente a que decida dónde vamos desde aquí.

Su cabeza empieza a temblar de ida y vuelta y pone sus manos en mi pecho.

—No lo hagas. Hagas lo que hagas, no te detengas.

Me quedo inmóvil por unos segundos, repitiendo lo que acaba de decir en mi cabeza varias veces hasta que esté absolutamente segura de que me dijo que no me detenga. Deslizo mi mano detrás de su cuello y tiro de su frente a la mía. —Gracias —le digo sin aliento. Me libero poniéndome hacia abajo de ella hasta que retomamos nuestro ritmo. Se siente tan increíble presionada contra mí, sé que nunca voy a ser la misma. Esta chica acaba de levantar la barra hasta la fecha sobre las cabezas de todas las otras chicas, nadie podría siquiera estar cerca.

La beso por todas partes en la que mis labios la han tocado esta noche, agarrando el ritmo de los tiempos de sus jadeos y gemidos. Cuando siento su cuerpo tensado alrededor del mío, me aparto de su cuello y la miro. Clava sus uñas profundamente en mi piel, luego inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos. Se ve absolutamente hermosa como está, pero necesito sus ojos en los míos. Necesito mirar cómo se siente sobre esto.

—Abre los ojos —le digo. Se estremece, pero no me mira—. Por favor.

Sus ojos se abren inmediatamente debajo de mí cuando digo por favor. Sus cejas se juntan y pierde todo su ritmo de respiración. Está ahora luchando por respirar mientras su cuerpo comienza a temblar bajo mis pies, todo el tiempo manteniendo nuestra mirada fija. Todo lo que puedo hacer es aguantar la respiración y mirar la cosa más increíble que he visto desarrollarse debajo de mí. Cuando más fuerte sus gemidos se escapan de sus labios, ya no puede mantener los ojos abiertos. Tan pronto como ella los cierra, dejo caer mis labios a los suyos, necesitando sentirlos contra mí de nuevo. Cuando por fin se calma, muevo mis labios a su cuello y lo beso como me gustaría poder estar besando su boca en estos momentos.

Pero al ver lo mucho que necesita que bese su boca ahora mismo está haciendo la espera aún más importante para mí. Teniendo en cuenta lo que ha pasado entre nosotras, casi parece absurdo mantener la seguridad de no besarla. Pero soy obstinada y me gusta saber que la próxima vez que estemos juntas de esta manera, vamos a ser capaces de experimentar también por primera vez esto, es probable que me ponga aún más loca de lo que me tiene esta noche.

Presiono mis labios en su hombro y subo mi brazo. Arrastro mis dedos por la línea del cabello y quito los cabellos sueltos de su cara. Se ve absolutamente contenta y, es la cosa más bella y satisfactoria que he sentido.

—Eres increíble —le digo, sabiendo que la palabra es una grave subestimación de lo que realmente es. Me sonríe y respira un profundo aliento, al mismo tiempo que yo. Me derrumbo a su lado en la cama, teniendo que bajarme de ella de inmediato. Mi pecho está completamente vivo ahora y lo único que puede satisfacerme es su boca sobre la mía. Me obligo a quitar su imagen de mi mente y trato de refrescarme, haciendo coincidir mi patrón de respiración con la suya.

Después silenciosamente encuentro un punto lo suficientemente estable como para tocarla de nuevo, muevo mi mano más cercana a la de ella en la cama y envuelvo mi dedo meñique alrededor de ella. La sensación de su dedo meñique en el mío se siente demasiado familiar. Demasiado bien. De demasiado hace mucho tiempo. Aprieto mis ojos cerrados y trato de negar a mi conciencia la satisfacción de tener razón.

Ella es Rachel. Eso es lo que es. Sólo dudo por la forma en que se siente tan familiar. La familiaridad es apenas suficiente para convencerme de lo contrario.

Espero que mis instintos estén equivocados, porque si no me equivoco, la verdad la destruirá.

Por favor, que sólo sea Rachel.

Mi miedo de tener razón sigue empujando a través de mí y me siento en la cama, tengo que separarme de ella. Tengo que limpiar mi cabeza de toda esta locura. —Me tengo que ir —le digo, mirándola—. No puedo estar en la cama contigo por un segundo más.

Estoy siendo honesta. No puedo estar en la cama con ella por un segundo más, aunque estoy segura de que piensa que es por otras razones. No es la razón por la que realmente necesito separarme de ella, el hecho de que estoy aterrorizada de que mi intuición esté finalmente correcta por una vez.

Me paro y tiro de mi camisa sobre mi cabeza y noto que me mira como si estuviera rechazándola. Sé que probablemente pensó que iba a terminar besándola esta noche, pero tiene mucho que aprender cuando se trata de poner en duda mi palabra.

Me inclino cerca de ella y sonrió de modo tranquilizador.

—Cuando dije que no íbamos a besarnos esta noche, lo dije en serio. Pero, maldita sea, Rachel. No tenía idea de lo jodidamente difícil que lo harías. —Deslizo mi mano detrás de su cuello y me inclino para besar su mejilla. Cuando jadea, toma todo lo que tengo para liberar mi espera y subir a la cama. La observo mientras camino hacia la ventana y tiro de mi teléfono de mi bolsillo. Le envío un texto rápido, y luego un guiño, justo antes de irme. Cierro la ventana y me alejo. Tan pronto como la ventana se cierra, ella salta de la cama y sale de su dormitorio, lo más probable es que fue a tomar su teléfono y comprobar el texto. Normalmente, su entusiasmo sería más que probable que me haga reír. En su lugar, me encuentro con la mirada perdida a través de la ventana de su dormitorio. Mi corazón se siente pesado y mi mente más pesada aun cuando las piezas del rompecabezas empiezan a encajar lentamente juntas.

El recuerdo me hace estremecer. Levanto mi mano contra la pared de ladrillo e inhalo una respiración profunda. Es casi ridículo, en realidad, el hecho de que puedo sentarme aquí y contemplar la posibilidad de que esto podría suceder después de trece años. Si fuera cierto... si realmente fuera ella... sería su ruina. Que es exactamente por qué me niego a aceptar sin una prueba tangible, algo que realmente pueda tocar que lo confirme. Sin pruebas tangibles, va a ser Rachel para mí.

Sólo quiero que sea Rachel.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

 **Capítulo 19**

 _Les:_

 _¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niñas e hice que todos dejaran de llamarme Lucy? Nunca le he dicho a nadie la verdad sobre por qué preferí Quinn, ni siquiera a ti._

 _Teníamos ocho años y fue la primera y única vez que fuimos a Disneylandia. Esperábamos en la fila para una de las montañas rusas y tú y papá estaban delante de mí porque no podías subir sola. Yo era unos centímetros más alta que tú y te molestó que yo fuera capaz de subir a la mayoría de los juegos sola y tú no. Cuando llegamos a la parte delantera de la fila, te pusieron a ti y a papá primero y tuve que esperar el próximo coche para lanzarme. Me encontraba allí sola, esperando pacientemente. Me di la vuelta para encontrar a mamá y ella estaba a unos cien metros de distancia a la salida del juego, esperándonos a todos nosotros en el final. La saludé y me saludó. Me di la vuelta cuando el coche salió._

 _Fue entonces cuando la oí. Oí a Hope gritar mi nombre. Me di la vuelta y me puse de puntillas, buscando por el sonido de su voz. —¡Lucy! —gritó. Sonaba realmente lejos, pero sabía que era ella porque lo decía con su acento. Siempre arrastró la mitad de mi nombre y lo hacía de más de una sílaba. Siempre me gustó la forma en la que decía mi nombre, tan pronto la oí gritar, supe que era ella. Debió de haberme visto y ahora trataba de llamarme para ayudarla—. Lucy —gritó de nuevo, sólo que esta vez sonaba más lejos. Podía oír el pánico en su voz. Comencé a sentir pánico, porque sabía que iba a meterme en problemas si perdía mi lugar en la fila. Mamá y papá pasaron toda la semana antes de irnos recordándonos que debíamos permanecer junto a uno ellos en todo momento. Miré a mamá, pero no me miraba, te observaba a ti y papá en el juego. No sabía qué hacer, porque no sabría dónde estaba si me iba de la fila. Pero tan pronto como Hope gritó mi nombre otra vez no me importó. Tenía que encontrarla._

 _Comencé a correr hacia la parte posterior de la fila, hacia el sonido de su voz. Gritaba su nombre, esperando que me escuchara y caminara hacia el sonido de mi voz. Dios, Les. Estaba tan agitada. Me sentía aterrorizada y emocionada y sabía que todas nuestras oraciones habían sido contestadas, pero eso hizo que me diera prisa para encontrarla y me daba miedo no ser capaz de hacerlo. Estaba aquí y no podía llegar a ella lo suficientemente rápido. Lo tenía todo planeado en mi cabeza. Tan pronto como la encontrara, primero le daría un fuerte abrazo, luego iba a agarrar sus manos y tirarla hasta donde mamá estaba de pie. Íbamos a esperar a la salida del recorrido de modo que cuando terminara, sería la primera cosa que vieras. Sabía lo feliz que ibas a estar cuando lo hicieras. Ninguna de nosotras había sido verdaderamente feliz en los dos años desde que había sido secuestrada y ésta era nuestra oportunidad. Después de todo, Disneylandia es el lugar más feliz de la tierra, y por primera vez, empezaba a creerlo._

— _¡Hope! —grité, ahuecando las manos alrededor de mi boca. Había estado corriendo durante varios minutos, tratando de escuchar el sonido de su voz. Ella gritaba mi nombre, yo gritaba su nombre, y esto continuó durante lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que alguien me agarró del brazo y tiró, me detuve en seco. Mamá echó sus brazos alrededor de mí y me abrazó, pero trataba de escaparme de su alcance._

— _¡Lucy, no puedes correr de esa manera! —dijo. Estaba de rodillas, sacudiendo mis hombros, mirándome a los ojos frenéticamente—. Pensé que te había perdido. —Me alejé de ella y traté de seguir corriendo hacia Hope, pero mamá no soltaba mis hombros—. ¡Basta! —dijo, confundida de por qué trataba de alejarme de ella._

 _La miré de nuevo en estado de pánico y sacudí la cabeza con fuerza, tratando de recuperar el aliento y encontrar las palabras. —Es... —Señalé hacia la dirección en que quería correr—. ¡Es Hope, mamá! ¡Encontré a Hope! Tenemos que ir con ella antes de que se pierda de nuevo._

 _Tristeza al instante llegó a sus ojos y sabía que no me creía. —Lucy —susurró, sacudiendo la cabeza con simpatía—. Cariño. —Sintió lástima por mí. No me creyó, porque no era la primera vez que pensaba que la había encontrado. Pero sabía que esta vez era cierto. Lo sabía._

— _¡Lucy! —volvió a gritar Hope—. ¿Dónde estás? —Sonaba mucho más cerca esta vez y me di cuenta por el sonido de su voz que lloraba. Los ojos de mamá se dirigieron hacia la voz y supe que también escuchó su llamado._

— _Tenemos que encontrarla mamá —le supliqué—. Es ella. Esa es Hope._

 _Mamá me miró a los ojos y pude ver el miedo en ellos. Asintió, luego agarró mi mano. —¿Hope? —gritó, escaneando a la multitud. Las dos gritábamos su nombre ahora y recuerdo mirar a mamá en un momento, observándola mientras me ayudaba a buscarla. En ese momento la amé más de lo que lo hacía, porque realmente me creyó. Oímos llamar mi nombre de nuevo y sonaba mucho más cerca esta vez. Mamá me miró y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Ambas empezamos a correr hacia el sonido de la voz de Hope. Nos abrimos paso entre la multitud y… fue entonces cuando la vi._

 _Se encontraba de espaldas a nosotras y estaba sola. —¡Lucy! —gritó de nuevo. Mamá y yo nos congelamos. No podíamos creerlo. Ella estaba de pie justo en frente de nosotras, buscándome. Después de dos años de no saber quién se la llevó o dónde estaba, por fin la habíamos encontrado._

 _Empecé a caminar hacia adelante, pero de repente me hizo a un lado una adolescente que corría hacia ella. Cuando la alcanzó, la agarró por el brazo y la hizo girar. —¡Ashley! ¡Gracias a Dios! —dijo, atrayéndola hacia ella._

— _Lucy —le dijo a la muchacha, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello—. Me perdí._

 _Ella la cogió en brazos. —Lo sé, hermana. Lo siento mucho. Ahora estás bien. —Secó su cara llena de lágrimas en su pecho y ella miró en nuestra dirección. No era Hope. No era Hope en absoluto. Y yo no era la Lucy que buscaba._

 _Mamá me apretó la mano y se arrodilló frente a mí. —Lo siento, Lucy —dijo—. También pensé que era ella. —Un sollozo se escapó de mi pecho y lloré. Lloré tan condenadamente tanto, Les. Mamá envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y empezó a llorar también, porque no creo que ella supiera que una niña de ocho años de edad podría tener su corazón destrozado por eso. Pero yo estaba destrozada. Mi corazón se rompió de nuevo ese día. Y nunca quise escuchar el nombre de Lucy otra vez._

 _Q._


	20. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

 **Capítulo 20**

Prácticamente salto por las escaleras hasta la cocina. Es el segundo lunes de escuela y sólo de pensar en mi actitud cuando desperté la semana pasada en lugar de esta mañana me hace reír. Nunca en un millón de años me imaginé estar tan obsesionada con los pensamientos de una chica como lo estoy. Desde el instante en que salí de su casa la noche del sábado, no he hecho nada más que comer, respirar y dormir con ella en la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿cómo va eso de que te guste Rachel? —pregunta mi mamá. Está sentada en la mesa de la cocina comiendo su desayuno y leyendo el periódico. Estoy sorprendida de que recuerde su nombre. Sólo lo mencioné una vez. Cierro la puerta del refrigerador y camino al bar.

—Ella es genial —digo—. Me gusta mucho.

Mi mamá baja el periódico y ladea la cabeza. —¿Ella? —dice con una ceja arqueada. No entiendo su confusión. La miro hasta que niega y se ríe—. Oh, Jesús —dice—. Te ha atrapado completamente.

Todavía confundida. —¿A qué te refieres? Preguntaste si me gustaba Rachel y te respondí.

Ahora se ríe aún más fuerte. —Dije escuela, Quinn. Te pregunté si te gustaba la escuela.

Oh.

Tal vez si estoy algo mal.

—Cállate —me río, avergonzada.

Deja de reír y alza el diario, sosteniéndolo frente a ella. Agarro mi bebida y mi mochila y me dirijo hacia la puerta. —¿Entonces? —pregunta—. ¿Te gusta la escuela?

Pongo los ojos en blanco. —Está bien —digo, saliendo de la cocina—. Pero me gusta más Rachel.

Camino hacia el coche y meto mi mochila en el interior. Ojalá hubiera pensado ofrecerme a recogerla hoy, pero después de pasar la mayor parte del domingo mandándonos mensajes de texto, acordamos que íbamos a tomar las cosas con calma. Hemos decidido no correr juntas en las mañanas. Dijo que sería demasiado, demasiado pronto, y que definitivamente quería mantenerlo a su ritmo, y estuve de acuerdo.

Sin embargo, no puedo negar el hecho de que me sentí un poco decepcionada de que quisiera correr sola. Quiero estar cerca de ella cada segundo del día, pero también sé que tiene razón. Pasamos un fin de semana juntas y ya siento como que he conectado con ella en un nivel mucho más profundo que con cualquier otra chica con la que he salido. Es una buena sensación, pero también me asusta a muerte.

Antes de retirarme de la calle, saco mi teléfono y le mando un mensaje.

 **No sé si tu ego necesita desinflarse hoy. Lo juzgaré por mí misma cuando al fin llegue a verte en quince minutos.**

Pongo mi teléfono en su lugar y salgo fuera de la calle. Cuando llego a la primera señal de stop, tomo mi teléfono y le mando un texto de nuevo.

 **Catorce minutos**. Me quedo con el teléfono en la mano y le mando un texto de nuevo cuando otro minuto ha pasado.

 **Trece minutos.** Hago esto cada minuto hasta que me encuentro en el estacionamiento de la escuela y todos los minutos han pasado.

Cuando llego al salón, me asomo por la ventana de la puerta. Está sentada en la parte trasera de la habitación al lado de una mesa convenientemente vacía. Mi pulso sube a un nivel superior sólo de volver a verla. Abro la puerta y entro, y su rostro inmediatamente se ilumina con una sonrisa en cuanto me ve.

Llego al fondo de la sala y comienzo a poner la mochila sobre la mesa vacía al mismo tiempo que un tipo intenta poner su bebida abajo. Lo miro y él me mira, y luego los dos miramos a Rachel, no quiero empujarlo hasta que ella me de permiso.

—Parece que tenemos una situación bastante difícil aquí, chicos —dice ella con una sonrisa adorable. Mira el café que sostiene el chico parado al lado mío—. Veo que el mormón trajo a la reina su ofrenda de café. Muy impresionante. —Me mira y arquea una ceja—. ¿Deseas revelar tu ofrenda, muchacha desesperada, para que pueda decidir quién me acompañará hoy en el trono de la clase?

Me está tomando el pelo. Me encanta. Y ahora que lo pienso, este debe ser el tipo con el que ha estado sentada en el almuerzo toda la semana. Una mirada a los zapatos color rosa y pantalones a juego me libera de cualquier preocupación de que esté a punto de convertirse en mi competencia.

Tomo mi mochila y le permito tener el asiento. —Parece que hoy alguien necesita un mensaje demoledor de ego. —Tomo un asiento vacío en la fila delante de ella.

—Felicidades, escudero —le dice al hombre con el café—. Hoy eres el elegido de la reina. Siéntate. Ha sido todo un fin de semana.

Toma asiento, pero él me está mirando con curiosidad. Está claro por la expresión de su rostro que no tiene idea de lo que pasó entre Rachel y yo este fin de semana.

—Kurt, esta es Quinn —dice Rachel, presentándome—. _Ella no es mi novia, pero si la pillo tratando de romper el record del mejor primer beso con otra chica, entonces pronto será mí no-novia muerta._

Oh, no te preocupes, nena. No voy a tratar de romper ese récord con nadie más que contigo.

Le sonrío. —Lo mismo digo.

—Quinn, este es Kurt —dice, señalando con la mano hacia él—. Kurt es mi nuevo mejor amigo de los mejores que ha existido en el mundo entero.

Si es el mejor amigo de Rachel, entonces estoy bastante segura de que está a punto de convertirse en mi segundo mejor amigo. Dirijo mi mano hacia él. Kurt es prudente, ya que devuelve el apretón de manos, y luego se vuelve a Rachel y baja la voz. —¿Se da cuenta tu no-novia de que soy mormón?

Rachel sonríe y asiente. —Resulta que Quinn no tiene problemas con los mormones para nada. Sólo tiene problemas con los idiotas.

Kurt ríe y todavía estoy tratando de procesar si mormón realmente significa mormón en este caso, porque seguro que suena como código para otra cosa.

—Bueno, en ese caso, bienvenida a la alianza —me dice Kurt.

Miro hacia abajo a la taza de café sobre la mesa. Si mormón significa mormón, mejor que sea descafeinado. —Pensé que los mormones no tenían permitido tomar cafeína —le digo.

Kurt se encoge de hombros. —Decidí romper esa regla la mañana que desperté gay.

Me río. Creo que me gusta este mormón.

Rachel se inclina hacia atrás en su asiento y me sonríe. Se siente bien tener la aprobación del único amigo que parece tener aquí. El Sr. Mulligan entra por lo que me inclino hacia Rachel, antes de que empiece su lectura. —¿Me esperas después de clase?

Sonríe y asiente.

* * *

Cuando alcanzamos su casillero, está lleno de notas adhesivas de nuevo.

Imbéciles.

Las quito y las dejo caer en el suelo, justo como siempre lo hago cuando paso por su casillero. Agarra sus libros, luego se vuelve hacia mí. —Te cortaste el cabello —dice.

Ni siquiera estoy a punto de admitir lo difícil que fue encontrar un peluquero abierto el domingo.

—Sí. Esta chica que conozco no puede dejar de quejarse por ello. Fue realmente molesto.

—Me gusta —dice.

—Bien.

Me sonríe y sostiene sus libros contra su pecho. No puedo dejar de pensar en la noche del sábado y que daría cualquier cosa por estar de vuelta en su habitación con ella en estos momentos. ¿Por qué demonios no la besé? La voy a besar hoy, maldita sea. Después de la escuela. O durante la escuela si puedo salirme con la mía. O ahora mismo.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a clase —dice, mirando más allá de mí.

—Sí —concuerdo. Realmente deberíamos ir, pero ella no está en mi próxima clase, así que realmente no me insta a ir a clase.

Me mira un poco más de tiempo. Lo suficiente para asignarme mentalmente un plan. Sé que es lunes, pero quiero salir con ella esta noche. De esta manera voy a tener que acompañarla hasta la puerta. Luego, una vez que llegamos a la puerta principal, voy a darle un beso loco por lo menos media hora al igual que debería haber hecho la noche del sábado.

Cierra su casillero y comienza a alejarse, pero la agarro del brazo y tiro de ella hacia atrás. La empujo contra el casillero y jadea mientras la bloqueo con mis brazos.

Está nerviosa otra vez.

Llevo mi mano a su cara y la deslizo debajo de su mandíbula, a continuación, acaricio con mi pulgar su labio inferior. Puedo sentir su pecho contra el mío y su respiración acelerándose.

—Ojalá te hubiera besado el sábado por la noche —susurro, mirando hacia abajo a su boca. Abre sus labios y sigo pasando el pulgar a través de ellos—. No puedo dejar de imaginar a qué sabes. —Sigo con mi pulgar hacia el centro de sus labios y me inclino rápidamente y la beso. Me alejo muy rápido, sin embargo, porque el deseo casi me mata. Sus ojos están cerrados y libero su cara y me alejo.

Estoy bastante segura de que me convertí en la maestra de la fuerza de voluntad, ya que caminar lejos de esa boca fue una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho nunca.

* * *

—Oye, galleta de whiskey —dice Santana, de pie frente a mí.

—¿Galleta de whiskey? —Suspiro y niego con la cabeza. Juro que no sé de dónde viene esta mierda.

—Bueno, no te gusta cuando te llamo Sin esperanzas. O nugget. O solapa meada. O…

—Podrías llamarme solamente Quinn.

—Todos los demás te llaman Quinn y odio a todos los demás. No puedo. —Toma dos bandejas vacías y me entrega una. Asiente en dirección a la mesa de Rachel—. Así que, espero que el revolcón del sábado por la noche con ese par de tetas de allí haya valido la pena.

—Su nombre es Rachel —corrijo.

—Bueno, no puedo llamarla Rachel. Todos los demás la llaman Rachel y odio a los demás, por lo que…

Me río. —Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué llamas a Valerie por su nombre?

Se da vuelta. —¿Quién es Valerie? —pregunta, mirándome como si me hubiese vuelto loca.

—¿Val? ¿Tu ex novia? O novia actual. Sea lo que sea.

Santana se ríe. —No, perra. Su nombre no es Valerie, es Tessa.

 _¿Qué demonios?_

—La llamo Val porque es la abreviatura de Valium y siempre le digo que tiene que tomar esa mierda a montones. No mentía cuando te dije que estaba malditamente loca.

—¿Llamas a alguien por su nombre real?

Reflexiona sobre la pregunta por un momento, luego me mira, confundida. —¿Por qué querría hacer eso?

Me rindo. —Hoy me sentaré con Rachel —digo—. ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?

Santana sacude la cabeza. —Nah. Val está teniendo un buen día, así que es mejor tomar ventaja de ello. —Toma el cambio de la cajera de la cafetería—. Hasta luego, trasero de tiburón.

Estoy algo aliviada cuando sé que se sentará con Val. No sé si ya estoy lista para que Rachel obtenga una dosis de Santana. Pago mi comida y camino hacia su mesa. Cuando llego a ellos, suena como que Rachel le está dando a Kurt un resumen de nuestro fin de semana. Kurt me ve caminar detrás de ella, pero sólo hace un guiño y no le hace saber que estoy escuchando.

—Ella se presentó en mi casa el viernes, y después de unos pocos malentendidos, finalmente llegamos a un acuerdo que sólo nos malentendimos la una a la otra. Entonces, horneamos, le leí algunas obscenidades y se fue a casa. Volvió el sábado por la noche y cocinó para mí. Entonces fuimos a mi cuarto y…

Dejo caer la bandeja al lado de la de ella y tomo asiento. —Continúa —digo—. Me encantaría escuchar lo que hicimos después.

Me lanza una rápida sonrisa cuando ve mi bandeja al lado de la de ella, entonces rueda sus ojos y se vuelve a Kurt. —Entonces, rompimos el record del mejor primer beso en la historia de los primero besos sin siquiera besarnos.

—Impresionante —dice Kurt.

—Fue un fin de semana terriblemente aburrido —digo.

Kurt me lanza una mirada como si quisiera darme una patada en el culo por insultar a Rachel. Acaba de marcar algunos puntos importantes.

—A Quinn le encanta lo aburrido —aclara Rachel—. Quiere decir eso de una manera agradable.

Kurt coge el tenedor y mira hacia adelante y atrás entre nosotras. —No hay mucho que me confunda. Pero ustedes dos son una excepción.

Él no es el único confundido por nosotras. Estoy seriamente confundida por nosotras. Nunca antes me he sentido tan a gusto con una chica y ni siquiera estamos saliendo. Ni siquiera nos hemos besado. Aunque sí le di unos no-besos. Sólo de pensarlo me pone ansiosa. —¿Estás ocupada esta noche?

Se limpia la boca con la servilleta. —Tal vez —dice, sonriendo.

Le guiño, sabiendo que es su obstinada manera de decirme que no está ocupada.

—¿Fue el porno que le presté lo que te leyó? —pregunta Kurt.

—¿Porno? —me río—. No creo que haya sido porno, pero no entendí la mayor parte del libro porque mi mente estaba un poco desviada del tema.

Rachel me da una palmada en el brazo. —¿Dejaste que leyera durante tres horas seguidas y ni siquiera prestabas atención?

Lanzo mi brazo sobre su hombro y la acerco a mí, entonces la beso en el lado de la cabeza. —Ya te dije que prestaba atención —le susurró al oído—. Sólo que no a las palabras que salían de tu boca. —Me vuelvo a Kurt—. Entendí algo de ello, sin embargo. No es un libro malo. No creo que alguna vez estaría interesada en una novela romántica, pero tengo curiosidad por cómo ese tipo va a encontrar una manera de salir de esa mierda.

Kurt está de acuerdo y nos lleva a una parte de la trama. Comenzamos a hablar sobre el libro y no puedo dejar de notar cómo Rachel está callada todo el tiempo que estoy hablando con Kurt. Sigo mirándola, pero está ida, al igual que cómo estuvo en su cocina la noche del sábado. Pasa un tiempo desde que no habla o incluso toma un bocado de su comida, me preocupa que algo ande mal.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto, volviendo la atención hacia ella. Ni siquiera pestañea. Chasqueo los dedos delante de su cara—. Rachel —le digo un poco más alto. Sus ojos finalmente se encuentran con los míos y despierta—. ¿Dónde fuiste? —pregunto, preocupada.

Sonríe, pero se ve avergonzada por el hecho de que estuviera fuera. Llevo mi mano a su mejilla, pasando mi pulgar tranquilamente de ida y vuelta. —Tienes que dejar de irte así. Me asusta un poco.

Se encoge de hombros. —Lo siento. Me distraigo con facilidad —sonríe y saca mi mano de su rostro, dándole un apretón tranquilizador—. De verdad, estoy bien.

Miro hacia la mano que ahora está sosteniendo la mía. Veo un familiar corazón de plata que cuelga de debajo de su manga, le doy la vuelta inmediatamente a la mano y tuerzo su muñeca hacia atrás y adelante.

Lleva el brazalete de Les.

¿Por qué demonios lleva puesto el brazalete de Les?

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —pregunto, sin dejar de mirar la pulsera que seguro que no debería estar en su muñeca en estos momentos.

Mira hacia abajo a su mano y se encoge de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa.

¿Se encoge de hombros?

Se encoge de hombros como si no le importa una mierda que simplemente me haya dejado sin aliento. ¿Cómo puede estar usando este brazalete? Es el brazalete de Les. La última vez que vi esta pulsera estaba en la muñeca de Les.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? —exijo.

Ahora me está mirando como si estuviera aterrorizada de la persona frente a ella. Me doy cuenta de que me estoy aferrando a su muñeca con un control de hierro, así que la libero, mientras la alejo de mí.

—¿Crees que me lo dio un chico? —pregunta, confundida.

No, no creo que sea de un tipo. Cristo. No lo creo en absoluto. Lo que creo es que está usando el brazalete de mi hermana muerta y se niega a decirme cómo lo consiguió. No puede simplemente encogerse de hombros y sentarse aquí, actuando como si fuera una coincidencia, ya que la pulsera está hecha a mano y sólo hay otra pulsera igual en todo el maldito mundo. A menos que sea Hope, entonces de alguna manera llevaría el brazalete de Les ¡y quiero saber por qué diablos lo está llevando!

A menos que sea Hope.

La verdad me golpea en la cabeza y creo que voy a vomitar _. No, no, no._

—Quinn —dice Kurt, moviéndose hacia adelante—. Cálmate.

No, no, no. Este no puede ser el brazalete de Hope. ¿Cómo podía incluso todavía tenerlo después de tanto tiempo? Sus palabras del sábado en la noche pasan por mi cabeza.

 _La única cosa que tengo de antes de que Claire me adoptara es un poco de joyería, y no tengo ni idea de quién provienen._

Me inclino hacia delante, rezando que esta pulsera no sea la joya a la cual se refería. —¿Quién te dio este maldito brazalete, Rachel?

Su respiración se corta, todavía incapaz de darme una respuesta. No me puede contestar porque sinceramente no tiene ni idea. Me mira como si acabara de aplastarla y demonios… Creo que lo hice.

Sé que no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando por mi mente en este momento, pero ¿cómo podría siquiera comenzar a decirle? ¿Cómo diablos le explico que puede no saber de dónde viene el brazalete en su muñeca, pero que yo sí lo sé? ¿Cómo le digo que la pulsera viene de Les? ¿De la mejor amiga de la cual ni siquiera se acuerda? Y, ¿cómo puedo admitir que se puso el brazalete pocos minutos antes de que me alejara de ella? ¿Minutos antes de que le arrebataran la vida?

No puedo decírselo. No puedo decirle, porque honestamente no tiene recuerdos de mí o Les o cómo consiguió esta maldita pulsera. Por su mirada, ni siquiera creo que recuerde a Hope. Ni siquiera se recuerda a sí misma. Dijo la noche del sábado que no recuerda su vida antes de Claire.

¿Cómo puede ser que no se acuerde? ¿Cómo puede alguien no recordar ser robada de su propia casa? ¿De su mejor amiga?

 _¿Cómo no puede recordarme a mí?_

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y me alejo de ella. Aprieto mis manos contra mi frente e inhalo profundamente. Tengo que calmarme. Ahora estoy aterrada y eso es lo último que quiero. Me agarro la nuca con el fin de mantener mis manos ocupadas para no golpear la mesa.

 _Es Hope. Rachel es Hope y Hope es Rachel y…_ —¡Mierda!

No quería decirlo en voz alta, porque sé que estoy asustándola. Pero estoy tan tranquila como puedo en estos momentos. Tengo que salir de aquí. Tengo que averiguar cómo demonios explicarle esto.

Me levanto y corro hacia la salida de la cafetería antes de que yo haga o diga algo más. Tan pronto como salgo por las puertas y estoy sola en el pasillo, me derrumbo contra el casillero más cercano, y dirijo mis temblorosas manos a mi cara.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

* * *

 _Les:_

 _Lamento no haberla encontrado antes. No puedo evitar preguntarme si hubiera marcado una diferencia. Lo lamento mucho._

 _Q._


	21. Capítulo 21

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

 **Capítulo 21**

 _Les:_

 _Sin embargo, todavía tiene tu brazalete. Eso tiene que significar algo para ti._

 _Q._

* * *

 _Les:_

 _No sé qué hacer._

 _Ya han pasado más de seis horas y sigo tratando de descifrar si debería ir a su casa y contarle todo, o darle más tiempo._

 _Creo que le daré más tiempo. Necesito procesar esto._

 _Q._

* * *

 _Les:_

 _¿Qué pasa si llamo a Claire y le explico todo? Rachel parece tener una buena relación con ella. Claire podría resolver qué hacer._

 _Q._

* * *

 _Les:_

 _Mierda ¿Qué pasa si Claire es quien lo hizo?_

 _Q._

* * *

 _Les:_

 _¿Y si le digo a mamá? Podría decirle, y ella podría decidir lo que tenemos que hacer o si necesitamos llamar a la policía. Es una abogada. Estoy segura de que trata con este tipo de cosas todo el tiempo._

 _Q._

* * *

 _Les:_

 _No puedo decirle a mamá._

 _Mamá es una propiedad intelectual de la ley._

 _Ella no sabría hacer nada más de lo que sé yo._

 _Q._

* * *

 _Les:_

 _Es casi medianoche. He dejado que pasen doce horas sin darle ninguna explicación por lo que pasó hoy en el almuerzo._

 _Dios, espero no haberla hecho llorar._

 _Q._

* * *

 _Les:_

 _Ella probablemente esté dormida ahora mismo._

 _Se lo contaré por la mañana._

 _Corre cada mañana, así que simplemente apareceré y correré con ella, entonces se lo contaré._

 _Averiguaremos qué hacer después de eso._

 _Q._

* * *

 _Les:_

 _No puedo dormir. No puedo creer que realmente la encontré._

 _Q._

* * *

 _Les:_

 _Son las tres de la mañana. Nada de esto tiene sentido. Me voy a dormir ahora._

 _Q._


	22. Capítulo 22

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

 **Capítulo 22**

 _Les:_

 _Bueno, corrí con ella. Más o menos. Es más como que yo la perseguí. No me atreví a hablar con ella una vez que me presenté. Luego, después de la carrera, las dos estábamos tan agotadas que nos desplomamos sobre el césped._

 _Tenía la esperanza de que el incidente de ayer en la cafetería provocara que recordara algo. Esperaba, cuando me presenté hoy, que ella sabría exactamente lo que me molestó tanto ayer. Quería que me dijera que recordaba, así no tendría que ser la que se lo dijera._

 _¿Cómo se le dice a alguien algo así, Les? ¿Cómo le digo que la madre que la crió muy probablemente podría ser la que la robó de nosotras? Si yo dijera eso, su vida cambiaría para siempre. Y le gusta su vida. Le gusta correr, leer, hornear y... Mierda. Mierda._

 _No tenía sentido hasta ahora, ¿pero todo eso de internet? ¿Su madre que no quiere que tenga un teléfono? Claire lo hizo. Esa jodida Claire se la llevó y está haciendo todo lo posible para asegurarse de que Rachel no lo averigüe. Y no sé qué hacer. Sé que no puedo estar cerca de ella en este momento. No hay manera de que pueda estar a su lado y fingir que todo está bien cuando no lo está. Pero no hay manera de que pueda decirle la verdad, es decir, porque sería darle la vuelta a su mundo._

 _No sé lo que va a ser más doloroso. Mantenerme alejada de ella para que no se entere, o decirle la verdad y arruinar su vida de nuevo._

 _Q._

* * *

 _Les:_

 _Es jueves por la noche. No he hablado con ella desde el lunes. Ni siquiera puedo mirarla porque me duele mucho. Todavía no sé qué hacer y, cuanto más tiempo dejo que esto continúe, más me hace ver como una idiota. Pero cada vez que me armo de valor para hablar con ella, no tengo ni idea de lo que incluso voy a decirle. Le dije que siempre sería sincera con ella y esto es algo con lo que no puedo ser honesta._

 _He estado tratando de averiguar por qué Claire haría algo como eso, pero no hay una sola excusa válida en todo el mundo que pueda justificar que alguien tome a un niño. Incluso he pensado en la posibilidad de que tal vez el padre de Hope no la quería, por lo que sólo la regaló. Pero sé que no es verdad, porque él hizo todo lo posible para encontrarla durante meses._

 _No puedo entenderlo. Ni siquiera sé si lo necesito. Hasta que irrumpí en su vida hace dos semanas, ella estaba feliz. Si no me marcho ahora, arruinaré todo eso._

 _Irónico, ¿no es así?_

 _Me alejé de ella hace trece años y arruiné su vida. Ahora bien, si decido no alejarme de ella, arruinaré su vida de nuevo. Esto sólo demuestra que todo lo que hago no tiene esperanza. Jodidamente sin esperanza._

 _Q._


	23. Capítulo 23

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

 **Capítulo 23**

—Oye, ice queen. ¿Salimos esta noche? —dice Santana, caminando hacia mi casillero.

La última cosa que tengo ganas de hacer esta noche es salir. Sé que Santana probablemente hará que deje de pensar en Rachel con todas las locuras que salen de su boca, pero realmente no quiero dejar de pensar en ella. No le he hablado desde el lunes y la única cosa que me parece atractiva además de estar con ella es regodearme en la autocompasión.

—Quizás mañana. No me siento con ganas de hacer algo esta noche.

Santana inclina su codo contra el casillero y baja su cabeza, inclinándose hacia mí.

—Estás exagerando —dice—. Ni siquiera has salido con la chica. Maldición, supéralo y… —Santana mira sobre mi hombro sin terminar la oración—. ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, afeminado? —Le está hablando a alguien parado detrás de mí. Por la forma que lo dice solo puede significar que es Brody. Me doy la vuelta.

No es Brody.

Kurt me está enfrentando y no luce muy complacido con eso.

—Hola —digo.

—Necesito hablar contigo —dice. Sé que quiere hablar sobre Rachel y realmente no quiero hablar de ella. Ni con Kurt, ni con Santana, ni siquiera con Rachel. Nadie entiende nada sobre nada y francamente, no es asunto de ninguno.

—Lo siento, Kurt. Realmente no estoy de humor para hablar sobre ella.

Kurt da un rápido paso hacia adelante y yo doy uno hacia atrás porque no esperaba que se lanzara como acababa de hacer. Mi espalda está contra el casillero y Santana se está riendo. Probablemente porque se está preguntando por qué diablos no he pateado su trasero todavía. Pero eso no detuvo a Kurt de moverse incluso más cerca y empujar su dedo contra mi pecho.

—Realmente me importa una mierda que humor tienes, porque estoy de un humor bastante jodido también, Quinn. Tú no eres el que estuvo recogiendo las piezas de Rachel esta semana. No sé qué diablos ocurrió en la cafetería el lunes, pero fue suficiente para mostrarme que no me gustas. No me gustas ni un maldito poco y no tengo ni idea de lo que Rachel ve en ti… porque ¿qué le hiciste? ¿Por qué saliste con ella por días y entonces te alejaste como si fuera una pérdida de tiempo? —Kurt sacude su cabeza, todavía echando humo. Baja la mirada hacia mi brazo. Hacia mi tatuaje—. Lo lamento por ti —suspira. Inhala una bocanada de aire, tranquilizándose y lentamente vuelve a mirarme—. Lo lamento por ti, porque la gente como ella no aparece más de una vez. Se merece a alguien que se dé cuenta de eso. Alguien que la aprecie. Alguien que nunca… —Sacude su cabeza, mirándome con decepción en los ojos—. Alguien que nunca aplaste su esperanza y se aleje.

Kurt da un paso hacia atrás cuando termina y Santana me da esa mirada. Esa mirada que indica que está lista para iniciar una de sus peleas. Antes de siquiera tener la oportunidad de detener a Santana, se lanza hacia Kurt. Rápidamente doy un paso en medio de ellos y empujo a Santana contra el casillero con mi brazo, manteniéndolo presionado contra su pecho.

—No —digo, reteniendo a Santana.

—Deja que me golpee —dice Kurt audiblemente desde detrás de mí—. O mejor todavía, ¿por qué no lo haces tú, Quinn? Le demostraste a Rachel el lunes lo jodida que estas. ¡Hazlo!

Suelto a Santana y me vuelvo para enfrentar a Kurt. Lo último que quiero hacer es pegarle. ¿Por qué habría de golpearlo cuando todo lo que acababa de decirme es la pura vedad? Está enojado conmigo por como traté a Rachel. Está enojado y la está protegiendo, y no tengo la menor idea de cómo decirle cuánto significa para mí saber que lo tiene a él.

Me doy la vuelta y abro mi casillero, tomo mi mochila y las llaves de mi auto. Santana me observa de cerca, preguntándose por qué no estoy pateando el trasero de Kurt justo ahora. Comienzo a caminar, pero me detengo cuando estoy hombro a hombro con Kurt.

—Me alegro de que ella te tenga, Kurt.

No responde. Tiro mi mochila sobre mi hombro y me alejo.

* * *

 _Les:_

 _No he hablado con ella en dos semanas. Sin embargo, aún estoy yendo al colegio porque… no puedo soportar el no verla cada día, aunque sea de lejos…_

 _Odio lo triste que se ve ahora. Esperaba que mis acciones en la cafetería el lunes pasado la hubieran enojado, aunque sea sólo un poco, porque cuando decidí que era mejor no permitirme regresar a su vida, esperaba que la ira la ayudaría a superarme mas rápido, sólo que no se veía enojada, simplemente se veía con el corazón roto y eso me mataba._

 _Hice una lista el fin de semana de los pros y los contras sobre decirle la verdad acerca de quién es realmente, ¿sabes? La compartiré contigo para que puedas entender mi decisión, porque sé que no tiene ningún sentido…_

 _Pros sobre decirle la verdad a Rachel:_

• _Su familia merece saber lo que lo pasó y que ahora está bien._

• _Ella merece saber lo que le paso._

 _Contras sobre decirle la verdad a Rachel:_

• _La verdad arruinaría la vida que tiene ahora._

• _Nunca se veía feliz cuando éramos niñas… pero se ve feliz ahora; forzarla a regresar a una vida que ni siquiera recuerda no es lo más conveniente._

• _Si se entera que yo sabia quien era, no me perdonara por ocultárselo._

• _Sé que piensa que su cumpleaños es en una semana, pero en realidad faltan meses para que cumpla dieciocho, así que si se entera ahora, la decisión acerca de lo que pasará con ella será tomada por su padre y el estado._

 _Less, cuando se entere de la verdad, quiero que tenga la edad suficiente para tomar la decisión acerca de lo que hará con su vida. Y por mucho que quiera creer que Claire no tuvo nada que ver con esto, ¿qué pasaría si en realidad tuvo algo que ver? Si la verdad sale a luz, Claire podría ir a la cárcel y eso… probablemente debería ponerlo en los pros, pero no creo que Claire yendo a prisión sería un pro para Rachel._

 _Así que, ¿ves por qué ganan los contras? Es por eso que he decidido no decirle la verdad, al menos no aún, de todas formas._

 _Después de decidir que no le diré a Rachel la verdad sobre su niñez, aún no decido si es buena idea al menos tratar y disculparme con ella por lo que pasó en el almuerzo ese día. Pienso que de alguna manera puedo seguir manteniendo el secreto hasta que ella salga del colegio y mientras tanto podríamos estar juntas._

 _Quiero estar con ella más que nada, Less, pero hay tantas razones por las que no debería estarlo. (Hice otra lista.)_

 _Pros de estar con Rachel:_

• _La extraño demasiado, extraño sus comentarios sarcásticos, el sonido de su risa, su ceño fruncido, su sonrisa, sus galletas, sus pastelitos de chocolate, sus besos (incluso aunque nunca he tenido uno de esos, pero si lo tuviera, estoy segura que los extrañaría)._

• _No estaría con el corazón roto si yo simplemente me disculpara, podríamos tener lo que sea que teníamos y yo podría pretender que ella no es Hope. Podría ser cruel, pero por lo menos ella estaría feliz._

 _Contras de estar con Rachel:_

• _Estar con ella podría hacer que le regresara la memoria y bueno… no estoy segura de si estoy lista para que me recuerde…_

• _Una vez que descubra la verdad, me odiará por engañarla. Al menos si no estoy con ella será capaz de respetar el hecho de que no le mentí mientras le permitía enamorarse de mí._

• _Si paso tiempo con ella sé que voy a equivocarme, la llamaré Hope o le diré algo de cuando éramos niñas o a lo mejor le hablaré mucho sobre ti y eso podría hacerla recordar._

• _¿Cómo se la presentaré a mamá? Estoy bastante segura que mientras más tiempo pase Hope en casa, nuestra madre la reconocerá más fácilmente._

• _Haré algo para joder todo de nuevo; eso parece ser lo único constante en mi vida, joder las cosas para Hope y para… ti._

• _Si me voy de su vida, ella podría vivir la vida feliz que ha estado viviendo por trece años. Si me quedo tendría que, obligadamente, decirle la verdad…_

 _Y no importa lo mucho que necesite saber la verdad, eso pondría su mundo de cabeza…_

 _No puedo con eso, Less, yo… simplemente no puedo…_

 _Así que, aquí lo tienes en letras grandes y gruesas:_

 _NO LE DIRÉ LA VERDAD A RACHEL Y NO LA DEJARÉ PERDONARME…_

 _Entiende… ella esta mejor sin mí, estará mejor dejando el pasado en… el pasado y manteniéndome fuera de su vida…_

 _Q._


	24. Capítulo 24

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

 **Capítulo 24**

Agarro la bolsa del suelo y camino hacia la puerta principal, luego toco el timbre, no sé si ésta es una buena idea. De hecho, sé que no es una buena idea. Pero por alguna razón confío en él para que haga esto por mí.

La puerta del frente se abre y una mujer, lo más probable su madre, está parada en el camino de entrada.

—¿Kurt está aquí? —le pregunto.

Comienza a mirarme desde la cima de mi cabeza y luego se desplaza poco a poco por todo mi cuerpo, deteniéndose en mis zapatos. Es una mirada de desaprobación. —Kurt no está esperando compañía —dice fríamente.

Muy bien. No anticipé éste obstáculo.

—Está bien—lo escucho decir mientras abre más la puerta—. Solo estará aquí unos minutos.

Su mamá mofa, luego rueda los ojos y se aleja. Kurt ahora está parado en su lugar. Desplazándose por mí desaprobatoriamente como ella lo hizo. —¿Qué quieres?

Muevo mis pies, sintiéndome un poco incómoda de lo poco grata que soy en ésta casa. —Quiero un par de cosas —le digo—. Estoy aquí para disculparme, por ejemplo. Pero también para pedirte un favor.

Arquea una ceja. —Le dije a mi mamá que solo estarías unos minutos, Quinn. Así que continúa y discúlpate. Pero no te voy hacer ningún favor.

—¿Puedo pasar? —le pregunto, me siento bastante incómoda en este momento y realmente no quiero tener ésta conversación de pie en la puerta. Kurt da un paso atrás y me abre más la puerta.

—Más te vale que sea un regalo de disculpa —dice indicando a la bolsa en mi mano. No mira hacia atrás o me indica que lo siga mientras hace su camino por el pasillo, así que cierro la puerta, miro alrededor, y luego lo sigo. Entra a su habitación y camino detrás de él. Señala una silla—. Siéntate ahí —dice con firmeza. Camina hacia su cama y se sienta en el borde, frente a mí. Lentamente tomo asiento en la silla, él pone sus codos en sus rodillas y junta sus manos en frente de él, mirándome directamente a los ojos—. ¿Supongo que te disculparás con Rachel después que te vayas de aquí? Porque ella es la que realmente necesita tu perdón.

Coloco la bolsa en el suelo y me respaldo de la silla. —Eres muy protector con ella, ¿no es así?

Kurt se encoje de hombros con indiferencia. —Bueno con todos los pendejos tratándola como mierda alguien tiene que cuidarla.

Presiono mis labios en una tensa línea y asiento, pero no digo nada de inmediato. Me observa por un tiempo, probablemente tratando de averiguar el motivo de mi presencia aquí. Suelto un rápido suspiro, para comenzar con lo que vine a decir.

—Escucha, probablemente no voy a tener mucho sentido, pero pon atención, ¿de acuerdo?

Kurt se endereza y al mismo tiempo rueda los ojos. —Por favor dime que me explicaras que demonios pasó en la cafetería. Hemos tratado de analizar tu comportamiento no más de una docena de veces. Pero no tienes ningún sentido.

Sacudo mi cabeza. —No puedo decirte que pasó. De verdad. Todo lo que puedo decirte es que Rachel significa más para mí de lo que tú comprendes. Jodí todo y es muy tarde para regresar, y hacer las cosas bien con ella. No quiero su perdón porque no me lo merezco. Tú y yo sabemos que ella está mejor sin mí. Pero necesitaba venir aquí y disculparme contigo porque sé lo mucho que te preocupas por ella. Me mata que la lastime, pero sé que lastimándola a ella indirectamente te lastimo a ti, también. Así que, lo siento.

Mantengo mis ojos fijos en los de él. Inclina ligeramente la cabeza y se muerde el labio inferior mientras me estudia.

—Su cumpleaños es el próximo sábado —le digo recogiendo la bolsa—, le compré esto y quiero que se lo des. No quiero que sepa que viene de mí. Sólo dile que se lo compraste. Sé que le gustará. —Tomo el e-reader de la bolsa y se lo tiro. Lo toma y luego lo mira.

Lo observa por unos minutos, luego le da vuelta y mira la parte posterior. Lo deja sobre la cama, a su lado, luego junta sus manos frente a él de nuevo, mirando al suelo. Espero a que hable, porque ya dije todo lo que he venido a decir.

—¿Puedo decir sólo una cosa? —dice, levantando la mirada.

Asiento, pensé que tendría que decir más de una sola cosa después de todo esto.

—Creo que lo que más me molesta, es el hecho que me gustaba ella contigo —dice—, me gustó ver lo feliz que fue ese día. Y a pesar que sólo fueron treinta minutos en los que te vi con ella, en el almuerzo antes que fueras y lo mandaras todo a la mierda —dice, moviendo subrazo en el aire—. Tolo se veía tan correcto. Parecías la indicada para ella y ella para ti… y no lo sé, Quinn. Simplemente no tiene ningún sentido. No tuviste ningún sentido cuando te alejaste ese día y seguro no tienes ningún sentido ahora. Pero me doy cuenta que te preocupas por ella. Simplemente no te comprendo en absoluto y me molesta, porque si hay algo en el mundo en lo que soy bueno, es entendiendo a las personas.

No estaba contando mientras hablaba, pero estoy muy segura que fue más de una cosa. —¿Puedes confiar en que realmente me preocupo por Rachel? —le digo—. Quiero lo mejor para ella, aunque me mate no ser yo, quiero verla feliz.

Kurt sonríe, se estira a un lado y recoge el e-reader. —Bueno, creo que una vez que le dé éste increíble regalo en el que pasé toda mi vida ahorrando, olvidará todo sobre Quinn Fabray. Estoy muy seguro que todo será sobre aserrín y sol una vez que se sumerja en los libros que voy a descargar aquí.

Sonrió, aunque no tengo la menor idea a que se refiere con aserrín y sol.

* * *

 _Les:_

 _Kurt es bastante genial. A ti te gustaría. Fui a su casa la noche del viernes y le di el regalo que compré para Rachel. Hablamos de cosas por un rato y no creo que él todavía quiera patear mi culo. No es que él pudiera hacerlo, pero eso es lo que solidificó mi respeto por él. El hecho de que estaba tan enojado que quería pelear conmigo, aunque sabía que no había ninguna maldita posibilidad de que me ganara._

 _Cuando fui, no estaba segura de cómo saldría la cosa, pero terminé quedándome hasta casi medianoche. Nunca he estado muy interesada en videojuegos, pero jugamos a Modern Warfare y fue agradable simplemente dejar que mi mente tomara un descanso por un tiempo. Aunque no estoy segura de cuánto descansé ya que Kurt hizo un punto para mostrar lo mucho que hablaba de Rachel. No entiende por qué no me disculpaba, si a ella obviamente yo le gustaba tanto como a mí ella._

 _Por desgracia no pude explicárselo a él, así que nunca lo entenderá, pero parece estar bien con eso. Ninguno de nosotros piensa que es una buena idea dejar que Rachel sepa que nos vemos. No quiero que se enfade con Kurt, pero ahora me siento como si estuviera de alguna manera engañándola por hacer amistad con él._

 _Q._


	25. Capítulo 25

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

 **Capítulo 25**

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —le pregunto.

—No me importa lo que hagamos —dice Santana.

—A mí tampoco.

Estamos sentadas en la entrada de su casa. Estoy recostada en mi asiento con el pie apoyado en el tablero. Ella está en la misma posición en el asiento del conductor, sólo que su mano está colgando del volante y su cabeza apoyada en el respaldo. Está mirando por la ventana y siendo inusualmente distante.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunto.

Sigue mirando por la ventana y suspira fuertemente, un suspiro deprimido. —Terminé con Val otra vez —dice decepcionada—, está loca. Tan jodidamente loca.

—¿Creí que por eso la amabas?

—Pero esa también es la razón del por qué no la amo. —Deja caer sus piernas al piso y mueve el asiento hacia adelante—. Salgamos de aquí. —Maniobra el carro y empieza a retroceder del camino de entrada.

Me pongo el cinturón de seguridad y deslizo mis lentes de sol, de mi cabeza hacia mis ojos. —¿Qué quieres hacer?

—No me importa lo que hagamos —responde.

—A mí tampoco.

* * *

—¿Está Kurt en casa? —le pregunto a su mamá, quien está mirando a Santana de la misma manera que me miraba el viernes pasado.

—Bueno, te estás convirtiendo en una verdadera regular —me dice su mamá, no hay ningún tipo de humor detrás de su voz y francamente, es un poco intimidante.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos cuantos —incómodos— segundos y todavía no nos invita a pasar. Santana inclina su cabeza hacia la mía. —Agárrame. Tengo miedo.

La puerta se abre y Kurt reemplaza a su mamá después que se girara y se alejara. Ahora es él quien mira suspicazmente a Santana. —Definitivamente no te haré ningún favor —le dice.

Santana se gira hacia mí y me lanza una mirada burlona. —¿Es viernes por la noche y me traes a la casa de porcelana? —Sacude la cabeza, decepcionada—. ¿Qué demonios nos ha pasado? ¿Qué demonios nos han hecho esas perras?

Miro a Kurt y señalo con mi cabeza a un costado. —Problema de faldas. Pensé que algo de tácticas de combates sofisticadas podría ayudar.

Suspira, rueda los ojos, y luego da un paso hacia un lado para dejarnos pasar. Caminamos dentro y Kurt cierra la puerta detrás de nosotros, luego se para enfrente de Santana. —Me dices otra vez porcelana y mi segunda nueva -mejor amiga en todo el mundo te pateará el trasero.

Santana sonríe, luego pone sus ojos en los míos. Tenemos una de nuestras silenciosas conversaciones donde me dice que este chico no está tan mal. Sonrió, completamente de acuerdo con ella.

* * *

—Déjame entender bien esto —dice Kurt tratando de aclarar la confesión que Santana le acaba de hacer—. ¿Ni siquiera sabes cómo luce la chica?

Santana sonríe con jactancia. —Ni idea.

—¿Cuál era su nombre? —le pregunto.

Se encoje de hombros. —Ni idea.

Kurt pone el control de su juego y se gira para mirarla. —¿Cómo demonios acabaste en el armario de mantenimiento con ella?

La cara de Santana está todavía inundada con una sonrisa satisfecha, se ve tan orgullosa de eso, estoy asombrada, ésta es la primera vez que me lo menciona.

—Divertida historia, en serio —dice—. El año pasado nunca fui asignada a una clase del quinto periodo, fue un error por parte de la administración, pero no quería que supieran. Todos los días durante el quinto periodo mientras todos los demás se iban a sus clases programadas, me escondía en el armario del conserje y dormía una siesta. Nunca limpiaban esa sección hasta después de la escuela, así que nadie iba allí. Creo que fue hace unos seis o siete meses después, justo antes que terminara el año escolar, estaba teniendo una de mis siestas del quinto periodo cuando de repente alguien abrió la puerta, entró y se tropezó conmigo. No pude ver quien era porque siempre mantuve las luces apagadas, pero aterrizó justo encima de mí. Estábamos en esa posición comprometedora y ella olía muy bien, y no pesaba mucho, así que no me importó que aterrizara sobre mí. Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor y no hice ningún intento de bajarla porque se sentía tan condenadamente bien. Aunque ella lloraba —dice, perdiendo un poco de emoción en sus ojos. Se recuesta en su silla y continúa—: Le pregunté que le pasaba y lo único que dijo fue "los odio". Le pregunté a quién odiaba y dijo "a todos", "odio a todo el mundo". En la forma que lo dijo fue desgarrador y me sentí mal por ella. Su aliento olía tan jodidamente bien y sabía exactamente a qué se refería porque odio a todo el mundo también. Así que, mantuve mis brazos a su alrededor y le dije "odio a todo el mundo, también, cenicienta". Estábamos todavía en…

—Espera, espera, espera —dice Kurt, interrumpiendo la historia—. ¿La llamaste cenicienta? ¿Por qué rayos?

Santana se encoje de hombros. —Estábamos en el armario del conserje, no sabía su nombre y allí había solo esas mopas y escobas de mierda y me recordó a la cenicienta, ¿de acuerdo? Dame un respiro.

—¿Pero porque la llamarías de algún modo? —pregunta, sin entender la afición de Santana por los raros apodos.

Santana rueda los ojos. —¡No sabía su maldito nombre Einstein! Ahora para de interrumpirme, estoy llegando a la mejor parte. —Se estira hacia delante de nuevo—. Así que le dije, "odio a todo el mundo también, cenicienta". Seguíamos en la misma posición, estaba oscuro y para ser honesta era realmente caliente. Ya sabes, no sabía quién era o como era. Una clase de misterio. Luego se rió, se inclinó y me besó. Por supuesto que le regresé el beso porque ya había terminado mi siesta y teníamos como quince minutos para matar. Nos besamos por el resto del periodo. Eso fue todo lo que hicimos. No dijimos otra palabra y no hicimos otra cosa más que besarnos. Cuando sonó el timbre, se levantó de un salto y se fue. Ni siquiera vi como era.

Está mirando al piso, sonriendo. Honestamente nunca la he visto hablando de una chica así, ni siquiera Val.

—¿Pero creí que habías dicho que ella era el mejor sexo que has tenido? —dice Kurt, trayéndonos de regreso al punto donde comenzó toda esta conversación.

Santana sonríe con jactancia de nuevo. —Lo fue. Resulta que no fue muy difícil de encontrar después de eso. Regresó una semana después. Las luces del armario estaban apagadas como siempre, entró y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Lloraba de nuevo. Dijo: "¿Estás aquí, muchacha?" y la forma en que me llamó muchacha me hizo pensar que podría haber sido una profesora y estaría mintiendo si dijera que eso no me encendió. Luego una cosa llevó a la otra y digamos que me volví su príncipe encantado por el resto de la hora. Y ese fue el mejor sexo que he tenido.

Kurt y yo nos reímos.

—Entonces, ¿quién era? —le pregunto.

Santana se encoje de hombros. —Nunca lo descubrí. Nunca volvió de nuevo después de eso y la escuela terminó unas cuantas semanas después. Entonces conocí a Val y mi vida se fue en una espiral fuera de control. —Exhala una profunda bocanada de aire, luego se gira para mirar a Kurt—. ¿Es muy racista de mi parte no querer oír sobre tu sexo gay?

Él se ríe y le lanza el control del juego. —Racista no es el término correcto, imbécil. Homofobia y discriminación, sí. Y es entendible. No te diría de todas maneras.

Santana me mira. — Pasemos a hablar de Quinn y la manera que Rachel la tiene tan rota en este momento. Apuesto que te tiene así tu abstinencia de sexo.

Sacudo mi cabeza. —Bueno, estás equivocada, porque no sólo nunca he tenido sexo con ella, ni siquiera la he besado.

Santana se ríe, pero Kurt no y yo tampoco. Lo que la silencia rápido. —Por favor dime que estás bromeando.

Niego con la cabeza.

Se levanta y tira el control a la cama. —¿Cómo demonios no la has besado? —dice, alzando la voz—. Porque de la forma en que has estado actuando este último mes había pensado que ella es el puto amor de tu vida.

Inclino mi cabeza. —¿Por qué te ves tan molesta por esto?

Menea la cabeza. —¿En serio? —Me acecha y se inclina hacia adelante, colocando sus manos a cada lado de mi silla—. Porque estás siendo una cobarde. C-O-B-A-R-D-E. —Suelta la silla y retrocede—. Jesús, Quinn. Realmente sentí lastima por ti. Entiéndelo, mujer. Ve a su casa y de una puta vez bésala ya y permítete ser feliz por una vez.

Se deja caer en la cama y agarra su control. Kurt sonríe, una sonrisa con los labios apretados y se encoje de hombros. —No me gusta mucho tu amiga, pero hizo un buen punto. Todavía no entiendo porque te enojaste tanto con ella y te alejaste. Pero la única manera de hacer las paces es no alejarse. —Se vuelve hacia el televisor y los miro a los dos, completamente sin palabras.

Lo hacen sonar tan simple. Tan fácil, como si su vida no dependiera de un hilo. No saben de qué mierda están hablando.

—Llévame a casa —le digo a Santana. No quiero estar más aquí. Salgo de la habitación de Kurt y camino de regreso al carro.

* * *

 _Les:_

 _A todo el mundo le gusta tener una opinión, ¿verdad? Santana y Kurt no tienen idea por lo que he pasado. Por lo que hemos pasado cualquiera de las dos. A la mierda. Ni si quiera tengo ganas de contártelo._

 _Q_ _._

* * *

Cierro el cuaderno y lo observo. ¿Por qué diablos escribo en él? ¿Por qué diablos me molesto si está jodidamente muerta? Lanzo el cuaderno al otro lado de la habitación, golpea la pared y cae al suelo. Lanzo el bolígrafo hacia el cuaderno, y luego tomo la almohada detrás de mí y la lanzo también.

—Maldición —gruño, frustrada. Me enoja que Santana crea que mi vida es así de simple. Y que Kurt todavía crea que debo simplemente disculparme con ella, como si eso lo volviera todo mejor. Me enoja que aún le siga escribiendo a Les a pesar de que está muerta. Ella no puede leerlo. Nunca lo leerá. Sólo estoy plasmando en papel toda la mierda por la que estoy pasando por ninguna otra razón más que el hecho de que no existe una jodida persona en el mundo ahora mismo con la que pueda hablar.

Me recuesto, luego me enojo de nuevo, y golpeo mi cama porque mi maldita almohada está al otro lado de la habitación. Me pongo de pie y camino hasta la almohada, y tiro de ella. Observo el cuaderno debajo de ella, abierto de par en par en el suelo.

La almohada cae de mi mano.

Mis rodillas caen al suelo.

Mis manos se aferran al cuaderno abierto en la última página.

Frenéticamente volteo las páginas cubiertas por la escritura de Les hasta que encuentro dónde comienzan las palabras. En cuanto veo las primeras palabras escritas al comienzo de la hoja, mi corazón se detiene en seco.

 _Querida Quinn:_

 _Si estás leyendo esto, lo siento tanto, tanto, tant…_

Cierro el cuaderno de golpe y lo lanzo al otro lado de la habitación.

¿Me escribió una carta?

¿Una jodida carta suicida?

No puedo respirar. Oh, Dios, no puedo respirar. Me levanto, abro de golpe la ventana, y saco la cabeza. Cierro la ventana y corro hasta la puerta de mi habitación. Tiro de ella y me apresuro por las escaleras, salteando unos cuantos escalones. Paso por mi madre y sus ojos se abren de par en par, viendo con tanta prisa.

—¡Quinn, es medianoche! ¿A dónde te…?

—¡A correr! —grito, luego cierro la puerta del frente detrás de mí.

Y eso es lo que hago. Corro. Corro directo a casa de Rachel porque es la única persona en el mundo que puede ayudarme a respirar otra vez.


	26. Capítulo 26

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

 **Capítulo 26**

Éstas últimas semanas de hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para evitarla, me han quitado hasta la última gota de mi fuerza y no puedo hacerlo más. Pensé que estar lejos de ella me estaba siendo fuerte, pero no estar cerca suyo me está haciendo más débil de lo que he sido nunca. Sé que no debería estar aquí y que no me quiere aquí, pero tengo que verla. Tengo que escucharla, tocarla y sentirla contra mí, porque ese fin de semana que pasé con ella fue la única vez desde que me alejé hace trece años que en realidad miré hacia adelante. Nunca antes he mirado hacia adelante. Siempre he mirado atrás. Pienso demasiado en el pasado, en lo que debería haber hecho y todo lo que hice mal, nunca en mi vida he mirado hacia adelante. Estar con ella me había hecho pensar en el mañana y el día después, y el día después de eso, y el próximo año y para siempre. Necesito eso en éste momento, porque si no llego a abrazarla una vez más… Tengo miedo que voy a mirar de nuevo hacia atrás y el pasado me va a tragar por completo.

Agarro el alféizar de la ventana y cierro los ojos. Inhalo varias veces en un intento de calmar mi pulso y el temblor recorriendo mis manos ahora mismo.

Odio que siempre deje la ventana abierta. La empujo hacia arriba y deslizo las cortinas, luego trepo hacia dentro. Contemplo decir algo para que sepa que estoy en su habitación, pero no quiero asustarla si es que está dormida.

Me doy vuelta y cierro la ventana. Camino a su cama, y lentamente me inclino. Está mirando a otro lado, así que levanto la colcha y me recuesto a su lado, su postura de inmediato se pone rígida y se pone las manos en la cara. Sé que está despierta y que sabe que voy subir a la cama, pero el hecho de que tenga miedo me rompe completamente.

Tiene miedo de mí. No esperaba que el miedo sea una reacción suya en absoluto. La ira, sí. Me gustaría mucho más que esté enfadada conmigo en vez de asustada. No me dice que salga y no creo que yo pueda, incluso si me lo pidiera. Tengo que sentirla en mis brazos, por lo que me muevo más cerca y deslizo mi brazo bajo la almohada. Envuelvo mi otro brazo a su alrededor, deslizo mis dedos en los suyos, y luego entierro mi cara en su cuello. Su olor, su piel y la sensación de los latidos de su corazón en contra de nuestras manos es exactamente lo que necesito, más que nunca antes, ésta noche sólo necesito saber que no estoy sola, incluso si ella no tiene ni idea de lo mucho que me ayuda.

La beso suavemente en el lado de la cabeza y la tiro más cerca. No merezco estar de vuelta en su cama o en su vida después de todo lo que la he hecho pasar. En éste momento me permite estar aquí, no voy a pensar en lo que podría suceder en los próximos minutos. Ni a pensar en lo que sucedió en el pasado. No estoy mirando hacia adelante o hacia atrás. Estoy sosteniéndola y pensando en el ahora. Con ella.

No ha hablado en casi media hora, pero tampoco le estoy pidiendo disculpas, porque no merezco su perdón y porque no es por eso por lo que estoy aquí. No puedo decirle lo que pasó ese día en el almuerzo ya que no quiero que sepa todavía. No tengo ni idea de qué decir, así que la sostengo. Beso su cabello y en silencio le agradezco por ayudarme a respirar de nuevo.

Doblo mi brazo y la abrazo fuerte. Estoy tratando de no derrumbarme en estos momentos. Estoy luchando tan duro. Inhala una bocanada, entonces me habla por primera vez en casi un mes. —Estoy muy enojada contigo —susurra.

Cierro los ojos y presiono mis labios desesperadamente contra su piel. —Lo sé, Rachel. —Deslizo mi mano a su alrededor para atraerla más cerca—. Lo sé.

Sus dedos se entrelazan con los míos y aprieta mi mano. Todo lo que hizo fue apretar mi mano, pero ese pequeño gesto hace más por mí en éste momento de lo que podría darle a cambio. Saber que me reconforta, incluso en lo más mínimo, es más de lo que merezco de ella.

Presiono los labios en su hombro y la beso suavemente. —Lo sé nena —le susurro otra vez a medida que continúo besando su cuello. Está respondiendo a mis caricias y mis besos, y quiero quedarme aquí para siempre. Me gustaría poder congelar el tiempo. Quiero congelar el pasado y el futuro, sólo centrarme en estar aquí en este momento con ella para siempre.

Me alcanza y pasa la mano por la parte posterior de mi cabeza, me tira contra su cuello aún más fuerte. Me quiere aquí. Me necesita aquí, tanto como tengo que estar, y sólo saber eso es suficiente como para congelar el tiempo por un momento.

Levanto el brazo y la tumbo sobre su espalda, así está mirándome. Aparto el pelo de sus ojos y la miro. La he echado tanto de menos y me asusta que sus sentidos regresen y me pida que me vaya. Dios, ¿cómo pude haber pensado que alejarme de ella sería bueno para cualquiera de las dos?

—Sé que estás enojada conmigo —le digo, corriendo la mano por su cuello—. Necesito que te enfades conmigo, Rachel. Pero creo que necesito aún más que todavía me quieras aquí contigo.

Continúa manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los míos y asiente ligeramente. Dejo caer mi frente en la suya y tomo su rostro entre mis manos, ella hace lo mismo conmigo.

—Estoy enojada contigo, Quinn —dice—, pero no importa lo loca que has sido, nunca por un segundo dejé de quererte aquí conmigo.

Esas palabras me quitan el aliento a la vez que me llenan por completo los pulmones de nuevo con su aire. Me quiere aquí y es la mejor maldita sensación del mundo. —Jesús, Rachel. Te he extrañado tan malditamente mal. —Siento que es mi línea de vida y si no la beso de inmediato, voy a morir.

Hundo la cabeza y presiono mi boca en la suya. Las dos inhalamos una respiración profunda en el segundo en que nuestros labios se encuentran. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me atrae hacia sí, dándome la bienvenida de nuevo en su vida. Nuestras bocas se presionan desesperadamente juntas, pero nuestros labios están completamente inmóviles y las dos estamos tratando de inhalar otra bocanada de aire. Me echo un poco hacia atrás porque la sensación de ella debajo de mí y tener su boca voluntariamente presionada a la mía me es completamente abrumador.

En todos mis dieciocho años, nada se ha sentido más perfecto. Tan pronto como mis labios se separan de los suyos, me mira a los ojos y envuelve sus manos alrededor de mi cuello. Se levanta de la cama ligeramente, por lo que su boca está de nuevo en la mía. Ésta vez, me besa suavemente, despidiendo mis labios con los de ella. Cuando nuestras lenguas se encuentran, gime y empujo su espalda contra el colchón, besándola ésta vez.

En los próximos minutos, estamos completamente perdidas en lo que parece pura perfección. El tiempo se ha detenido completamente, y todo lo que estoy pensando mientras nos besamos, es como esto es lo que salva a la gente. Momentos así con personas como ella son los que hacen que todo el sufrimiento valga la pena. Son momentos como éstos los que mantienen a la gente mirando hacia el futuro y no puedo creer que haya dejado que se me escapara por un mes entero.

Sé que dije que realmente nunca ha besado antes, pero hasta el momento no tenía ni idea de que realmente nunca he sido besada antes. No así. Cada beso, cada movimiento, cada gemido, cada toque de su mano contra mi piel. Ella es mi salvación. Mi esperanza.

Y nunca me alejaré de nuevo de ella.

* * *

Oigo la puerta de su dormitorio cerrarse, así que sé que está a punto de caminar hacia mí y verme preparándole el desayuno. Todavía no he explicado qué demonios he hecho con ella durante el mes pasado y no estoy segura de que pueda, pero voy a hacer todo lo necesario para que lo acepte sin dejar que me perdone. No importa lo que pasó entre nosotras anoche, todavía no merezco su perdón y honestamente, no es el tipo de chica que se ponga al día con la mierda que la he hecho pasar. Si me perdona, siento como que estaría comprometiendo su fuerza. No quiero comprometer nada de ella por mí.

Sé que está de pie detrás de mí. Antes de que todo lo que he hecho la abrume de nuevo, trato de explicar qué hago en casa y en su cocina, de nuevo.

—Me fui temprano esta mañana —le digo todavía de espaldas a ella—, porque tenía miedo de que tu madre entrara y pensara que tuvimos sexo. Luego, cuando me fui a correr, pasé por tu casa de nuevo y me di cuenta de que su auto no se encontraba en casa y recordé que dijiste que hace esas ventas el primer fin de semana de cada mes. Entonces decidí recoger algunos comestibles porque quise cocinarte el desayuno. También casi compré comida para el almuerzo y la cena, pero tal vez hoy deberíamos tomarnos una comida a la vez.

Me doy la vuelta para mirarla y no sé si es porque me he pasado las últimas semanas tan lejos de ella o qué, pero es la cosa más hermosa sobre la que he puesto los ojos. La miro de arriba abajo, reconociendo que ésta es la primera vez que me he enamorado de una prenda de vestir. ¿Qué demonios está tratando de hacerme?

—Feliz cumpleaños —le digo casualmente, tratando de no mostrarle lo nerviosa que estoy mirándola con esa ropa—. Realmente me gusta ese vestido. Compré leche de verdad, ¿quieres un poco? —Tomo un vaso y vierto la leche, luego la deslizo hacia ella. Mira la leche con cautela, pero no le doy tiempo para beber. Al ver esos labios y esa boca y… mierda.

—Tengo que besarte —le digo, caminando rápidamente hacia ella. Tomo su rostro entre mis manos—. Tu boca estaba tan malditamente perfecta anoche, tengo miedo de haber soñado todo el asunto. —Espero que se resista, pero no lo hace. En cambio, me encuentro con su ansiosa perfección cuando me agarra por la camisa con ambas manos y me besa de nuevo. Saber que aún me quiere después de todo lo que la he hecho pasar me hace apreciarla aún más.

¿Y saber que todavía tengo una oportunidad con ella?

¿Qué todavía puedo besarla así?

Es casi demasiado.

Me separo de ella y retrocedo, sonriendo. —No. No lo soñé.

Me enfrento a la cocina de nuevo para que pueda dejar de concentrarme en su boca el tiempo suficiente para hacer un plato de comida. Hay tantas cosas que debo decirle y ni siquiera sé por dónde o cómo empezar. Preparo nuestros platos y los llevo hasta la mesa donde está sentada.

—¿Estamos autorizadas a jugar Preguntas Cena, a pesar de que es hora de desayunar? —pregunto.

Asiente. —Si tengo la primera pregunta.

No está sonriendo. No me ha sonreído en más de un mes. Odio ser la razón por la que ya no sonríe.

Pongo mi tenedor en el plato y mis manos en alto, juntándolas bajo mi barbilla. — Yo estaba pensando en permitirte tener todas las preguntas —le digo.

—Sólo necesito la respuesta a una —dice.

Suspiro, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que necesita más de una respuesta. Pero el hecho de que sólo quiera la respuesta a una pregunta me lleva a creer que está a punto de preguntarme por el brazalete. Y esa es la única respuesta que no estoy dispuesta a compartir por el momento.

Se inclina hacia adelante en su silla y me preparo para su pregunta.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado consumiendo drogas, Quinn?

De inmediato levanto la vista hacia ella, sin esperar que esa haya sido su pregunta. Estaba tan lejos de lo que esperaba, que mantengo los ojos clavados en ella, pero la aleatoriedad de la pregunta me da ganas de reír. Tal vez debería estar preocupada por el hecho de que mi comportamiento ha dado una idea tan absurda, pero en vez de eso, no siento más que alivio.

Lo estoy intentando. Estoy tratando tan duro no reírme, pero la ira en sus ojos es adorable. Es adorable, hermosa y honesta, y estoy tan aliviada. Tengo que apartar la mirada, porque estoy malditamente tratando de no sonreír. Está siendo tan seria y directa en estos momentos, pero maldita sea. No puedo.

Mi sonrisa finalmente cede y me río. Sus ojos se vuelven más furiosos, lo que sólo me hace reír más. —¿Drogas? —Estoy tratando de parar, pero cuanto más pienso en lo mucho que nos ha afectado todo el mes pasado, me río aún más—. ¿Crees que estoy consumiendo drogas?

Su expresión no cambia en absoluto. Está cabreada. Aguanto la respiración en un intento por detener la risa hasta que sea capaz de mantener una cara seria. Me inclino hacia delante y tomo su mano en la mía, mirándola directamente a los ojos. —No estoy consumiendo drogas, Rachel. Te lo prometo. No sé por qué podrías pensar eso, pero lo juro.

—Entonces, ¿qué diablos está mal contigo? —se rompe.

Mierda. No me gusta la expresión de su cara. Está herida. Decepcionada. Agotada. No estoy segura de a qué parte de mi comportamiento inexplicable, errático se está refiriendo, pero sinceramente, no tengo idea de cómo responder a eso. ¿Qué está mal conmigo? ¿Qué no está mal conmigo?

—¿Puedes ser un poco más específica? —pregunto.

Se encoge de hombros. —Por supuesto. ¿Qué pasó con nosotras y por qué actúas como si nunca hubiera pasado?

Maldición. Eso duele. ¿Piensa que sólo barrí bajo la alfombra todo lo que pasó entre nosotras? Quiero contarle todo. Quiero decirle lo mucho que significa para mí y cómo éste ha sido uno de los meses más difíciles de mi vida. Quiero hablarle de Les, y ella y yo, y lo mucho que jodidamente duele que no lo recuerde. ¿Cómo puede olvidar una parte tan importante de su vida?

Quizás Les y yo no éramos tan importantes para ella como pensaba. Miro mi brazo. Trazo la H, la O, la P y la E, con el deseo que recuerde. Pero, de nuevo, si se acordara… también sabría el significado de este tatuaje. Sabría que le fallé. Recordaría que todo lo que ha pasado en su vida durante los últimos trece años es mi responsabilidad.

La miro a los ojos y le respondo con la respuesta más honesta me permito darle. —No quería defraudarte, Rachel. He defraudado a todo el que me amó en mi vida, y después de ese día en el almuerzo, supe que también te defraudaría. Así que... te dejé antes de que puedas empezar a quererme. De lo contrario, cualquier esfuerzo por tratar de no decepcionarte estaría perdido.

Sus ojos se nublan con decepción. Sé que estoy siendo vaga de nuevo, pero no puedo decirle. No en este momento. No hasta que sepa con certeza que va a estar bien.

—¿Por qué no pudiste decirlo, Quinn? ¿Por qué no pudiste pedir perdón?

El dolor en su voz tira de mi corazón. La miro directamente a los ojos, por lo que va a ver lo importante que es para mí que ella no acepte la forma en que la traté. —No voy a pedirte disculpas… porque no quiero que me perdones.

Inmediatamente cierra los ojos, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Nada de lo que pueda decir puede hacer que se sienta mejor acerca de lo que pasó entre nosotras. Libero su mano y me paro, y luego camino hacia ella y la tomo entre mis brazos. La dejo en la parte superior de la barra de modo que nuestras miradas están al mismo nivel. Sé que no puede creer las palabras que salen de mi boca, pero necesito que me sienta. Necesito que vea la sinceridad en mis ojos y en mi voz para que sepa que no quería hacerle daño. Quería protegerla de sentirse de esta manera, pero sólo lo he hecho peor.

—Bebé, metí la pata. Lo he estropeado más de una vez contigo, lo sé. Pero, créeme, lo que ocurrió ese día en el almuerzo no eran los celos o la ira o cualquier cosa que alguna vez te asuste. Me gustaría poder decirte lo que pasó, pero no puedo. Algún día lo haré, pero no puedo ahora mismo y necesito que lo aceptes. Por favor. Y no voy a pedirte disculpas, porque no quiero que te olvides de lo que pasó y nunca debes perdonarme por ello. Nunca. Nunca me excuses, Rachel.

Está asimilando cada palabra que digo y me encanta eso de ella. Me inclino y la beso, y luego la tiro hacia atrás y sigo diciéndole lo que tengo que decir, mientras todavía está dispuesta a escucharme.

—Me dije a mí misma que debía mantenerme lejos de ti y dejar que te enojaras conmigo, porque tengo tantos problemas que no estoy dispuesta a compartir contigo todavía. Y he intentado tan duro mantenerme lejos, pero no puedo. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir negando lo que sea esto que podríamos tener. ¿Y ayer en la cafetería cuando te abrazabas y reías con Kurt? Se sentía tan bien verte feliz, Rachel. Pero yo quería ser la única haciéndote reír así. Me destrozaba por dentro que pensaras que no me preocupé por nosotras, o que el fin de semana que pasé contigo no fue el mejor fin de semana que he tenido en mi vida. Porque me importa y fue el mejor. Fue el mejor jodido fin de semana en la historia de todos los fines de semana.

Paso mis manos por su cabello hasta la base de su cuello y acaricio su mandíbula con mis pulgares. Tengo que tomar una respiración relajante para decir lo que deseo, porque no quiero asustarla. Sólo tengo que ser honesta con ella.

—Me está matando, bebé —digo en voz baja—. Me está matando porque no quiero que pases un día más sin saber lo que siento por ti. Y no estoy preparada para decirte que estoy enamorada de ti, porque no lo estoy. Todavía no. Pero sea lo que sea que estoy sintiendo, es mucho más que un simple me gustas. Es mucho más. Y durante las últimas semanas he estado tratando de averiguarlo. He estado tratando de averiguar por qué no hay otra palabra para describirlo. Quiero decirte exactamente como me siento, pero no hay una sola maldita palabra en todo el diccionario que pueda describir este punto entre gustar y amar, pero necesito esa palabra. La necesito porque necesito que me oigas decirla.

La beso y la tiro hacia atrás, pero no deja de mirarme con incredulidad. La beso una y otra vez, haciendo una pausa después de cada beso, con la esperanza que va a responder algo. No me importa si me golpea, o me besa de regreso, o me dice que me ama. Sólo quiero que reconozca todo lo que dije. En cambio, sólo me mira y me pone tan condenadamente nerviosa.

—Di algo —suplico.

Sigue mirándome durante mucho tiempo. Trato de mantenerme paciente. Ella siempre es paciente conmigo a pesar de que es tan perspicaz. Qué no daría yo para que sea un poco más perspicaz en éste momento. Necesito una reacción.

Algo. Cualquier cosa.

—Querer —finalmente suspira.

Eso no es lo que esperaba que saliera de su boca, pero al menos es algo. Me río y niego con la cabeza, confundida acerca de lo que quiere decir. —¿Qué?

—Querer. Si mezclas las palabras gustar y amar, obtienes querer. Puedes usar esa palabra.

No sólo me entiende, no sólo me sonríe; sino que alguna manera me dio una palabra de lo que he estado buscando desde el momento en que la vi en la tienda de comestibles.

No la merezco. No merezco su comprensión y estoy segura que no merezco la forma en que hizo que mi corazón se sienta. Me río y la tomo en mis brazos, llevando mi boca a la suya. —Te quiero, Rachel —digo contra sus labios—. Te quiero mucho.

Y por más perfecto que la palabra suene, tan perfectamente como describe el punto en que estamos, sé que es una mentira. No sólo la quiero. La amo. La he amado desde que éramos niñas.

* * *

 _Les:_

 _No voy a leer esa carta. Nunca la voy a leer. Nunca. Y he terminado de escribir en éste maldito cuaderno. Así que supongo que eso significa que he terminado de escribirte a ti también._

 _Q._


	27. Capítulo 27

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

 **Capítulo 27**

El teléfono suena y antes que pueda decir hola, Santana empieza a hablar.

—¿Quieres tú y tetas de queso venir esta noche a ver una película conmigo y Val?

—Pensé que habías terminado con Val

—Todavía no —dice Santana

—No sé si sea buena idea. —He escuchado suficiente sobre Val para saber que no me siento cómoda de llevar a Rachel por allí, sólo hemos salido dos semanas.

—Es una buena idea —argumenta Santana—, mis padres se van a las ocho así que ven a las ocho con un minuto.

Cuelga rápidamente, así que le mando un texto a Rachel

 **¿Quieres ver una película con Santana y Val esta noche?**

Presiono enviar y tiro el celular a la cama, camino hacia el closet para buscar una camisa, pero luego recuerdo que no tengo un gran repertorio donde elegir, así que agarro una al azar y cuando me la estoy poniendo, suena la respuesta de Rachel.

 **Dos condiciones (por Claire), tengo que estar en casa antes de la medianoche y no puedes dejarme embarazada.**

Me río y le contesto:

 **Considerando lo aburrida que eres estoy bastante segura que estarás en casa en menos de una hora.**

 **¿Eso significa qué aún trataras de dejarme embarazada? Mierda hazlo, LOL.**

Realmente escribió LOL.

 **Sí lo hago LOL.**

Luego pongo mi teléfono en mi bolsillo y me dirijo a mi auto.

* * *

Nunca he tenido una conversación con Val y ésta noche no será la excepción. Rachel y yo estamos sentadas en el sofá que está frente a la televisión, en el sótano de Santana, ella y Val están en una silla literalmente comiéndose, lo que me hace preguntarme para que diablos quería que viniéramos esta noche en primer lugar si lo único que harían sería esto.

Rachel y yo las miramos incómodamente, es difícil ponerle atención a la televisión si hay una sesión de besuqueo intenso ocurriendo.

En el segundo que Santana comienza a levantar la camisa de Val, les lanzo el control remoto, golpeándola en la rodilla, ella salta y levanta sus manos en señal de rendición, pero nunca deja de mirar la boca de Val, de alguna manera logra verme y le digo silenciosamente que se vaya a la mierda de su sótano o que quite sus putas manos de la camisa de su novia.

Se levanta y Val ahora esta encima suyo, no dicen nada mientras ella la carga, subiendo las escaleras a su cuarto.

—Gracias —dice Rachel, dando un suspiro de alivio—, estaba apunto de vomitar.

Se acurruca a mi lado en el sofá, descansando su cabeza en mi hombro, me acomodo en el sofá de manera que quedemos más cómodas, y ambas miramos a la televisión, pero sé que realmente no le estamos prestando atención debido a que la energía en el cuarto cambió completamente al segundo que Santana y Val se fueron. La verdad es que no hemos tenido esta clase de privacidad desde que empezamos a salir oficialmente hace dos semanas.

Su mano esta en la mía y están entrelazadas, descansando en su muslo; no está usando el vestido que me derritió completamente la primera vez que la vi, pero está usando un vestido y amo éste tanto como el otro.

Aunque sin embargo, desearía que usara jeans. Una vez escuché a Les hablando con una de sus amigas cuando teníamos dieciséis, estaban apunto de ir a una cita doble y su amiga le explicaba las reglas para "hacerlo con ropa", dijo que si Les sólo quería besarse con el chico tenía que usar jeans, porque sería menos probable que el chico deslizara su mano en un lugar que no debía. Luego le dijo que si planeaba pasar a primera base, que una falda o un vestido sería el mejor conjunto. Acceso fácil, dijo. Recuerdo quedarme esperando en la sala después de escuchar esa conversación para ver que conjunto había elegido, cuando bajó las escaleras en una falda la obligué a regresar a su cuarto para que se pusiera un par de jeans.

Desearía que Rachel estuviera usando jeans en este momento porque mis manos empiezan a sudar y sé que puede sentir mi pulso a través de la palma de mi mano, su vestido me hace pensar que quiere dar el siguiente paso ésta noche y no puedo sacar eso de mi cabeza, estoy segura como el infierno que quiero tomar ese paso, pero… ¿Qué tal si Rachel no sabe sobre las reglas para "hacerlo con ropa"? ¿Qué tal siestá usando este vestido por el jodido placer de usarlo? ¿Qué tal si lo está usando porque su lavadora se arruinó y todos sus jeans están sucios? ¿Y si lo está usando porque no le di tiempo de cambiarse cuando fui a buscarla?

Desearía saber que está pasando por su cabeza en este momento, descanso mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y trago el enorme nudo de mi garganta antes de hablar.

—Me gusta tu vestido —digo, pero suena mas como un susurro ronco porque mi garganta está débil sólo de pensar en ella, pero creo que le gustó la forma en que lo dije, porque inclina su cabeza y me mira. Lentamente posa sus ojos en mi boca, gracias al ángulo en el que estamos sentadas, podríamos besarnos sin tener que cambiar nuestra posición. Su boca está increíblemente cerca, prácticamente encima de la mía, pero ninguna de las dos está tomando ventaja de eso, aún.

—Gracias —susurra, el dulce aliento de sus palabras choca contra mi boca, calentándome de adentro hacia afuera.

La tensión es tan espesa ahora que ni siquiera puedo inhalar.

—De nada —susurro, mirando su boca de la manera que ella mira la mía. Ambas nos quedamos quietas, en silencio, mirándonos fijamente, junta sus labios y los humedece, estoy segura que murmuro "mierda" en voz baja y le gusta como me tiene toda nerviosa porque sonríe.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —susurra.

Oh, mierda sí.

Mis labios están en los de ella antes que pudiera terminar de hablar, bajo mis manos a su cintura y la atraigo hacia mí hasta que está sentada a horcajadas.

Está sentada a horcajadas

Con. Su. Vestido.

Mantengo mis manos en su cadera, mientras sus manos lentamente van de mi cuello a mi cabello, la manera en que su pecho está presionado contra el mío hace que mi cabeza dé vueltas y parece que la única cosa que podría hacer para aclarar todo otra vez, es atraerla aun mas cerca y besarla aun más duro. Así que eso es lo que hago, saco mis manos de su cadera y las pongo en su espalda presionándola mas cerca, presionándola hacia mí tan perfectamente que gime y tira de mi cabello. Mantengo una mano en su culo acariciándolo con el ritmo de sus movimientos, mientras mi otra mano se desliza en su espalda hacia su cabello; la beso más profundamente mientras enderezo mi postura y me inclino hacia adelante, así mi espalda ya no está tocando el sofá y mi boca está tan enredada con la suya como se puede y lo único que hace esto es que mi cabeza gire peor. Así que nos besamos mas rápido y ahora está gimiendo más alto, agarro sus caderas otra vez moviéndola contra mí tan perfectamente que estoy bastante segura que tendrá una repetición de lo que le hice la primera noche que hicimos esto.

No quiero eso todavía, pero está usando este vestido y es absolutamente increíble aunque ni siquiera estoy tomando ventaja sobre eso. La agarro por los hombros y la separo de mí, permitiéndome caer contra el sofá.

Ambas luchamos por respirar, y estamos sonriendo mirándonos fijamente como si esta fuera la mejor noche de todas porque son sólo las diez y aún nos quedan unas dos horas después de esto. Libero sus hombros y tomo su rostro con mis manos, lentamente la atraigo de nuevo a mi boca, cambio la posición de mis manos para soportar su peso y me pongo de pie. Despacio la bajo hacia el sofá, me uno a ella presionando una rodilla entre sus piernas y la otra en el sofá a su lado.

Tengo la impresión de que Santana escoge sofás de gran tamaño por la misma razón que las chicas escogen su ropa para poder hacerlo. Porque es el sofá perfecto para hacer esta clase de cosas.

Empiezo a besar su barbilla, bajo a su cuello y luego al área donde su vestido termina y empieza su escote, poco a poco deslizo mi mano sobre su vestido por el largo de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su pecho, lo acaricio con mi mano contra la tela y se endurece bajo mi toque.

Oh, por Dios. Amo Jodidamente mucho esta noche.

Gruño y agarro su pecho un poco más fuerte y gime, arqueando su espalda presionándolo más contra mi mano. Reclamo su boca con la mía y continúo besándola hasta que tenemos que separarnos por falta de aire. Presiono mi mejilla contra la de ella, mis labios están justo cerca de su oído.

—¿Rachel? —susurro. Inhala una rápida respiración

—¿Sí? —Inhalo una más lenta.

—Te quiero.

Suspira—. Te quiero, Lucy Quinn Fabray.

Exhalo e inhalo, y exhalo de nuevo.

Repito esa oración silenciosamente en mi cabeza: Te quiero, Lucy Quinn Fabray.

Es la primera vez que la he escuchado decir Lucy, y también es la primera vez que mi corazón es atravesado por una palabra.

Alejo mi mejilla y la miro fijamente. —Gracias.

Sonríe. —¿Por qué?

Por estar viva, pienso.

—Por ser tu misma —digo muy alto.

Su sonrisa se desvanece y juro que mira a través de mis ojos directo a mi alma.

—Soy buena siendo yo misma —dice—. Especialmente cuando estoy contigo.

La miro por unos segundos, luego tengo que bajar para poner mi mejilla contra la de ella otra vez, quiero besarla, pero mantengo mi mejilla presionada firmemente porque no quiero que vea las lagrimas en mis ojos.

No quiero que vea cuanto me duele saber que está tan cerca de mí… y que de algún modo no pueda recordarme…

* * *

 _Estimada gente muerta que no son Les:_

 _Ya no le escribiré cartas a Les nunca más, he amado a Hope desde que éramos niñas. ¿Pero ésta noche? Ésta noche me enamoré de Rachel._

 _Q._


	28. Capítulo 28

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece esta historia.

¡Disfrútenlo y comenten!

 **Capítulo 28**

 _Les:_

 _Sé que dije que no te escribiría más. Cállate. Sigo sin escribir en ese cuaderno porque no quiero tocarlo, sabiendo que tu carta está ahí. No puedo leerla, así que compré un cuaderno nuevo. Problema resuelto. Ahora necesito actualizarme. He estado saliendo con Rachel por un mes. Todavía no recuerda nada de mí o de ti, o de todas nosotras cuando niñas. Sigo atrapándome a punto de dejar escapar algo, pero por suerte no lo he hecho._

 _¿Recuerdas al tipo ese que aporreé el año pasado provocando mi arresto? ¿El que ha estado hablando mierda de ti? Bueno, hoy su hermano finalmente me dijo algo. He estado esperando por él… por cualquiera, en realidad, para que sacara el tema a colación desde que regresé al colegio. Habría estado bien si me hubiese confrontado, pero no lo hizo. Tenía que usar a Rachel y Kurt, incluso a ti, para vengarse de mí. Me empezó a hablar mierda de ellos en el almuerzo, y juro por Dios, Les, sólo quería hacerle tanto daño como le hice a su hermano. De hecho, es probable que le hiciese más daño si Rachel no hubiera estado ahí. Ella vio por dónde iba mi cabeza e inmediatamente me sacó de la situación, obligándome a salir del comedor. Cuando llegamos a mi auto en el estacionamiento, estaba deshecha._

 _Fue como si el año pasado, completo, me golpeara repetidamente en las entrañas y sólo quería sacarlo. Le dije a Rachel todo lo que sentía y por primera vez pasó… Me admití a mí misma y en voz alta que estaba equivocada. También admití por primera vez que estabas equivocada. Le dije a Rachel lo enojada que estaba contigo. Lo enojada que he estado desde el momento en que entré a tu habitación y te encontré sin vida sobre la cama. He estado tan furiosa contigo, Les, por tantas cosas. Pero lo que más me enoja es el hecho de que nunca pensaste sobre lo que me haría el encontrarte. Sabías que sería yo quien te encontrara, y el hecho de saberlo, ¿aun así te quitaste la vida? Odié que lo hicieras de todos modos, sabiendo que no serías la única que moriría. Estaba tan molesta porque me dejaste morir también. Rachel tiene razón. Tengo que quitarme ésta culpa. Pero hasta que ella sepa la verdad, no creo que seré capaz de perdonarme. Ni siquiera estoy lista para perdonarte._

 _Q._


End file.
